Chemistry 101
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Allen Walker is a new student at Black Order University, where he meets Yuu Kanda, a demonic-like third year. Allen finds out quickly that it's not just the chemicals that are causing reactions. Yullen yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Second Story ^^ since I've been getting lots of positive feedback on my first story, I figured I'd try something different. Probably a lot less fluff in this one, so if that's what you're after, sorry to disappoint. I like the idea of school romance, but since the two of them (Kanda and Allen) have different ages, it would be hard to get them together, so I figured that University still counted as school. Let me know honestly what you think. I felt that my first story was super rushed, so I'm trying to take my time with this one.

**AN~**no matter how much I wish I did, I don't own -Man or anything like that

Warnings: thus far, only Kanda's mouth...thus far

* * *

Allen huffed in indignation, pulling and lifting his heavy suitcase up the final flight of stairs, the task made more difficult with the massive duffel bag on his shoulder. _Five floors and not one elevator in the entire damn building, fan-fuking-tastic_ Allen though angrily, slamming the case down on his floor. Re-checking his keys, Allen located the door B 507, his new living quarters for the next eight months. Sliding the key into the lock, it turned smoothly, revealing its secrets to its newest occupant.

Stepping lightly into the dorm, Allen gave the room a once over. Simple desk, chair, bed, and table lamp were all set up, along with cabinets to store his clothes and an adjoining bathroom that was to be shared with the next door neighbour. Setting down the duffel bag, Allen turned his attention to the three boxes he placed in the room earlier. His guardian Cross hadn't lifted a finger to help him lug all his worldly possessions up five flights of stairs, but he was kind enough to wait until Allen had gotten everything out of the car before speeding off. Thinking about Cross left an exasperated sigh to leave Allen's lips, knowing full well the only reason Cross came to his school in the first place was to pick up girls. Needless to say, Cross was pissed to learn that Allen's move-in date had not coincided with and all-girl residences, which meant no girls unless he was willing to come back the next day, a thought that he shot down almost immediately.

Opening the boxes with his keys, Allen began to remove his possessions with care, organizing them around the shelves and in the dressers, his ears strained for any sound next door indicating that his new bathroom-mate had arrived.

After his books and papers were filed away, Allen reached for his suitcase, taking extra care with its contents. Gingerly, Allen lifted a framed photo of himself, younger, and being held by a man in a fine suit and top hat, each sporting a matching smile. Placing the picture on the desk closest to his bed, Allen then delicately picked up his laptop, a graduation gift from Mama, an old friend of Cross'. Plugging it in, Allen watched as the computer blinked to life, before turning to the remaining articles. Allen removed his good pants and tops from the case, hanging them on their respective hangers.

The rest of the unpacking went swiftly, leaving Allen with three empty cardboard boxes to break down and a suitcase to hide. Staking the boxes and duffel inside his suitcase, Allen zipped them up and tucked them away neatly in the corner. Flopping onto his freshly made bed, Allen glanced up at the ceiling, staring at it as if it held all the answers.

A knock on the door wake Allen form his state, encouraging him to roll up and answer the visitor. Pulling open the door, Allen saw a tall, dark-skinned man with yellow eyes. Grinning sadistically down at Allen, the man extended his hand, prompting the small boy to shake it.

"You're Allen Walker I presume?" The man said in a smooth and cool tone, his grin never once leaving his face.

"Yes, that's me," Allen stated cautiously.

"Oh good! That means you're one of mine!" The dark-haired exclaimed gleefully.

"One of your what?" Allen asked, another layer of nerves added to the already growing pile.

"My first-years!" The man explained, yellow eyes twinkling, "I'm Tyki Mikk, I'm your don for this year. What that basically means is that I live on your floor and make sure you adhere to the rules and not attempt any stupid shit, like under-age drinking and what not."

"Oh" was about all Allen could think to say.

"Now I'm assuming you read the rule book, cause I'm not going to tell you a damn thing" Tyki stated bluntly, "however, there is one thing I would like you to know,"

"Which is..."

"If you have sex you keep the screaming to a minimum, be safe,shut the door, and **_not_ **during exam time, K? Now, if there are no more questions I need to terrorize some more first-years"

Allen stared at Tyki's retreating back in disbelief. He had _never_ met a person quite like that before, even in all his travels with Cross. Something about him just chilled Allen to the bone, sending goosebumps up and down his flesh.

"Oh, and before I forget." came Tyki's voice floating down the halls, snapping Allen out of his thoughts,"I'm giving you guys a tour in about half an hour. Come or don't, I really don't care," Tyki said, before disappearing around a corner.

* * *

Standing in the Common Room, Allen took a quick look at his new floor mates, all of whom were eyeing him wearily, mainly due to the odd scar on his face he had received ten years ago when he lost his adopted father in a fire. Thankfully, Allen was spared the disgusted looks at his arm with the help of long sleeves.

"All right ladies, let's go!" Their new don barked at them, making over half of them jump. Ambling toward him, Tyki turned on his heel and marched them out of the residence, but not before taking a poll as to who had what classes where.

Allen enjoyed the rest of the afternoon as he was introduced to the library, lounge, business and arts buildings, Athletic center, Student Lounge, and, his personal favorite thus far, the cafeteria, which boasted a chef capable of making anything. Leading his little troupe of freshmen boys, Tyki led them to a modern building, tall and constructed with lots of glass.

"For you science nerds, you'll spend your time here, in the science building. Physics and Engineering are on floor two, and Chemistry, Biology and Psychology labs are on floor three. Come on up, I'll show ya."

Climbing the flight of stairs up to the second floor, the first years were treated to various labs, all involving electrical equipment. Embarking up another flight of stairs, the boys followed Tyki passed another hallway, were he paused upon glancing into a lab. Giving the grin Allen had seen when he first met him, he turned to his first-years.

"Anyone wanna see inside a chem lab?" he questioned, the sickly sweet smile never once leaving his lips. Without waiting for an answer, Tyki turned and flung the door open, disrupting the two occupants in the room that were currently titrating some hydrochloric acid.

"Damn it Tyki!" came a snarl as Allen filed in behind his dorm mates, making him flinch. Looking over in the direction of the voice, Allen was shocked to see a Japanese man in a white lab coat, goggles, and long dark hair that was tied up in a high ponytail no much older than him. He had assumed it would have come from a professor.

"Did I disturb you two?" Tyki asked smoothly as the dark haired man removed his goggles, scowling as he did so.

"No shit! Why the fuck are you bringing in brats to our chemistry lab?" the guy snapped, striding over to Tyki, making most of the first years flinch away in terror.

"I thought it might be nice for them to see there chemistry lab," Tyki stated simply, "and what luck! Now they get to meet one of their possible TA's!"

"Easy now Yuu" came another voice, this one belonging to a red head with a shocking green eye and another hidden by an eye patch. "They're just first years, and besides-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" his partner bellowed.

"- you might just get a few of these guys in first year, so be nice." the red head finished with a grin.

"Che. If I do get any of you brats, I'll make your life a living hell, I promise you that!" the guy dubbed Yuu stated, spinning on his heel and returning to his work bench.

"Sorry about that you guys. Tyki, you _knew _that would piss him off, now **I **have to deal with him," the red head groaned as he ushered the first years out of the lab before Yuu decided to throw the acid he was using at them.

Still grinning, Tyki took the remaining first years back to residence, explaining to them that the two they had just previously met were third years in his class. The red head was named Lavi and while his Christian name was Yuu, everyone else called him Kanda. "And if you ever get him, I suggest that's what you call him too. That is, _if _you want to pass Chemistry."

Allen glanced back at the science building, thoughts still on the fuming Japanese TA. As much as he agreed with his floor mates that getting Kanda would be a sure-fire way to lower his GPA, a small nagging part of him hinted that it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

Well? review? many many reviews? just a little terminology,

a titration, put extremely simply, is making a buffer (a solution that keeps a constant pH) with a weak acid or base, and slowly dripping in either a strong base or acid (respectively) with a long tube, sort of like an eye dropper.

Hydrocloric Acid is (in most cases) and extremly corrosive acid. It's whats in you stomach.

a TA is whats's known as a teachers assistant. Essentially, Labs and lectures in university are run by different people, and sometime, the Lab coordinators don't even show up themselves, they just pass on the work to the teachers assistant and let them do it all.

aand a Don was pretty much explained by Tyki.

Hope you liked it ^^ Lots of loves to everyone


	2. Chapter 2

Two in one day ^^ interesting what happens when you're stuck on a train for a given period of time

**AN - Again, **no matter how much I wish, I do not own -Man or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Allen jumped awake. The loud buzzing from his alarm clock was something he had not yet gotten used to. Groaning, Allen forced his limbs to drag him over to the screaming clock switching it off entirely. Yawning, Allen glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His normally unruly hair had become even more so, coupled a crumpled shirt and boxer shorts. Yawning again, Allen knocked on the bathroom door, testing to see whether or not his bathroom mate was occupying it. Hearing no sound, Allen turned the knob and opened the bathroom door, locking both of them when he came in. His class started in an hour and a half, giving him plenty of time for a shower and breakfast.

Allen emerged from his shower to a steamy bathroom, the mirror only reflecting blurred images. Using his towel, Allen wiped the mirror off, revealing himself in the reflection. The drying process finished rather quickly, and he changed into comfortable jeans, shirt, and a sweater. Opening the door to his room, Allen made a beeline to his medicine cabinet. Swallowing his medication, he replaced the cap and returned it to its rightful spot.

About 2 years ago, Cross finally had the boys metabolism checked out, seeing as the kid was almost eating him out of house and home without gaining an ounce. Suspecting that all the kid needed was some sort of "filler" Cross subjected Allen to blood work and CT scan. While the blood work came back clean, the CT revealed an anomaly. Preforming several more tests, the doctors were finally able to give Allen a diagnosis. Apparently, he had a mild case of Cystic Fibrosis, a disease which typically affects the lungs and pancreas, which explained why Allen needed so much food. However, Allen had never reported a lung problem in his life, which the doctors found odd. Still, they prescribed him several drugs to help him and requested that he see the doctors at least once every three months or whenever he felt a problem. They had also given him a high protein and high calorie diet and told him to eat whenever he got hungry.

Grabbing his room key and meal card, Allen slung his school bad over his shoulder and hurried out the room, locking it as did so. While he had already spent a week on campus during Frosh week, he had yet to have a class or have a meal in the dining hall. Allen checked his watch. 7:48. His class started in less than 45 minutes, meaning he had plenty of time to eat. Opening the doors to the dining hall, Allen was greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, and coffee. Feeling his mouth watering, Allen meandered over to the counter where a flamboyant pink-haired man stood, flipping pancakes.

"What can I get ch'ya hun?" The chef asked kindly, turning to face Allen.

"Umm...one serving of everything please? Oh, and some whole milk if you have it" Allen asked politely, his fingers twitching nervously.

The chef just stared, the pancake he was flipping left neglected, a slight burnt smell emanating from it.

"Everything?", he repeated, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Y-yea?"

Giving Allen the once over, the chef opened his mouth to say something more on the matter, but Allen cut him off by handing him his student I. had informed the school before-hand about his condition so that even if the students didn't understand, at least the faculty would.

"Ah! So YOU'RE Allen Walker! Well that makes so much more sense! Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy hun!"

Ten minuets later (the cook wasn't kidding when he said he'd have breakfast done quickly), Allen had paid and was seated at a corner table, devouring his meal in hopes that no one noticed him. Finishing quickly, Allen stacked his plates for the kitchen staff and turned on his heel for his next class, only walk smack into something, hard.

"OW!" Allen groaned as he stumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"What the hell!"

_Uh-Oh_ Allen though, recognizing the dark baritone. Looking upwards, he was met with a very pissed of Kanda. Opening is mouth, Allen intended to make a full apology, only to have it cut off

"Watch where you're going, _moyashi _" Kanda snapped, turning on his heels and stomping off.

"Who are you calling a bean sprout!" Allen angrily shot back to Kanda's retreating back, resulting in the Japanese to whip his head around, surprised that the small British boy knew some Japanese. The shock did not last for long, and Kanda marched right back into Allen's face. "You idiot! Why don't you watch where- hang on, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No," Allen said too hurriedly, remembering his promise that if he got any of Tyki's freshmen, Kanda would make them pay. Allen had hoped that Kanda wouldn't remember his face, or at the very least, he wouldn't get him for a chemistry TA.

"Yes I do, you're one of Tyki's!" Kanda stated, a smirk now etching across is face, "Che, figures. Only Tyki would get the morons. You in chemistry?"

"NO!"

"Another yes. Well then, _mo-ya-shi,"_ Kanda stated, emphasizing each syllable, "you better pray to whatever God you believe in that I don't become your TA, because I can guarantee you, it _will _be a nightmare." In having the final say in the matter, Kanda turned back around and headed out the doors, leaving Allen fearing for the safety of his grades.

* * *

"Ugg" Allen groaned, falling onto his bed with a soft _thump. _The day had been exhausting to say the least, still, it could have been infinitely worse. After the incident with Kanda, everything seemed just a little better. Some of Allen's lectures seemed to hold promise, while others seemed like Cross had designed it himself. Glancing over at the clock, Allen sighed, realizing he had just over twenty minuets to get ready for his chemistry lab. Grabbing his white lab coat, goggles, and lab manual, Allen jogged across campus and flew up the three flights of stairs. Arriving outside the lab doors, Allen was greeted with the sight of fellow classmates, some he recognized, others he wouldn't have had a clue. At five minutes to, the doors flew open, and bespectacled man waved them indoors, grinning wildly.

"Come in! Sit Sit Sit!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the stools around the lab benches. Placing his book bag on the ground, Allen settled in for another lecture when movement in his peripheral vision caught his eye. Turning his head slightly, Allen noticed two figures walk in through the door. One was unmistakably Lavi, the shock or hair couldn't have been anyone else's. The other was, much to Allen's dismay, Kanda, who looked like he had just chugged lemon juice.

"All right students, eyes up here!" The lab coordinator said, clapping his hands. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Komui Lee, and as the lab coordinator, you can come to me with any problem you may have. Also, you have two wonderful Lab Assistants, Kanda and Lavi! Wave you two!" Komui beamed. Lavi waved his hand, but Kanda just crossed his arms and scowled.

"Now, onto the lessons..."

After about half an hour on safety protocol, WHIMS, and an overview of the lab, Komui grabbed his clipboard and began to randomly assign them spots, one side of the room had Lavi for a TA, the other had Kanda. When Allen heard his name being called, he inwardly cringed as Kanda's eyes landed on him, suddenly going from bored to resembling a cat that just found a mouse.

_please please please please _Allen prayed silently

"Hmmmm, go with Kanda!" Komui stated, pointing to the other side of the room with his pen, resulting in Kanda's smirk growing.

"Damn" Allen muttered under his breath, dragging his feet to the other side of the room.

"Welcome to Hell bitch, you're ass in mine now," Kanda whispered so only Allen could hear as he passed by, the feeling of dread growing steadily.

Once all the students were assembled, they were given a few minutes to jot down their TA's information.

"Here's my name, student e-mail, and hours I'm supposed to be helping you guys _if_ you need me." Kanda said blandly, hitting the blackboard with his fist, "Don't need me.", he added. "I don't want to waste my time on you guys, so don't screw up these labs, got it?"

Allen gulped, and he wasn't the only one to do so. The rest of the students looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They had all silently come to a conclusion; this was going to be murder.

* * *

Chapter 2 ^^ What do you guys think so far? please leave a review, I do read them and I want to improve, and telling me what I screwed up does help me.

Little more info for ya:

As i mentioned in the last chapter, Lab coordinators run the labs, but they do work with the prof. I said that they generally don't show up in labs, but in chemistry they do. Be honest, would you trust 18,19,20 year-old kids with corrosive and combustive materials? I rest my case

Also WHIMS is an acronym, I foget what it stands for though, but it's essentially a safety procedure and test that you MUST pass to work with chemicals or hazardous materials.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moar updates ^^ **What do you guys think thus far?

**AN - Again, **no matter how much I wish, I do not own Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, or their affiliates.

* * *

Allen felt his head fall onto the piano with a thud and the sound of the keys resonating off the white walls of the practice room, groaning as he did so. Last night had been murder on him, Kanda had frightened half of his first years to death in the first ten minutes of the lab, resulting in several broken beakers and test tubes, and he hounded on Allen, managing to get on almost every last nerve of his. Because of this, a lab that should have taken no more than an hour and a half took them almost a full three hours, with Kanda barking nasty insults at every turn. To make matters worse for the freshmen, Kanda had calmly told them to do a damn good job on the labs, because he and only he, would be marking them.

Rubbing his forehead, Allen returned back to the sheet music he was supposed to be memorizing for his first tutorial. While he was doing chemistry, Allen was here on a music scholarship, which required his focus and dedication to the task at hand. He had chosen chemistry as an elective due to the fact that he had been good at it in igh school, but also because Mana had loved chemistry. He himself wasn't a chemist, but Mana always loved the idea of reactions, spontaneity, and two seeming harmless chemicals coming together and making something destructive. Wanting to hold onto what little connection to his late father, Allen had, foolishly he'd admit, jumped at chemistry for his elective, only to now regret it.

Feeling the cool ivory of the piano keys move rhythmically beneath his fingers relaxed Allen, giving him clarity and peace of mind. Feeling the comforting music surround him gave Allen a sense of confidence and resolve, determined not to disappoint or degrade Mana's memory by giving up Chemistry just because of some pompous asshole. Plastering a smirk onto his face, Allen's eyes returned to his sheet music, hearing the notes coming to life inside his head.

Music just made _sense _to Allen, each note held it's own place, making a sound on it's own, but coupled with others gave the feeling of hope, joy, happiness, or anger, rage, and fury. It had the power to move people to tears, get them to laugh, and even made people feel revolting. Allen loved to feel a part of this movement, to feel like what he did could move a person almost against their will.

Allen sighed, standing up from his piano bench and closing the lid on the baby grand piano. He still had the lab to finish off for Chemistry, and there was at least three other assignments his theory prof hinted at.

* * *

"Kaaaaandaaaa~"

"Fuck." Kanda groaned, looking up from the fume hood where he was mixing chemicals for the next chemistry lab. Between his lab partner Lavi and the bouncing professor that was Dr. Tiedoll, Kanda chose Lavi any day of the week. THAT idiot actually had the sense to fear him when he was pissed off. Tiedoll, not so much.

"What do you want." Kanda snapped, thoroughly irritated at his interruption.

"Can't you be nicer to me Yuu? I only came to see how my son was doing." Tiedoll whimpered, staring at Kanda with hopeful eyes

"I'm your student, not your son!" Kanda spat, his fury only increasing now.

"Same difference! Anyway," Tiedoll quickly tried to divert the subject, in hopes of diverting Kanda's anger, "Would you mind doing an experiment for Dr. Klaud?"

"Why should I? I'm a chem student, not a biology one."

"Because I want to take her out for coffee, which means I'll be out for awhile, and..."

"Done." Kanda stated, packing up his chemicals and peeling off his gloves. He didn't care for the reason, his annoying professor would be off his back for a good chunk of time, that was all Kanda needed to know. "What does she want me to do?"

"Give the fruit flies a nap." Upon seeing Kanda's raised eyebrow, Tiedoll explained, "She just wants you put some ether in the dishes that hold the flies so that her second years can come in and count for their genetics class."

"Che, fine." Kanda muttered, locking the chemistry door behind him as he and his professor walked down the science hallway to the Biology Labs.

* * *

"ARRG!" Allen cried in frustration, pulling on his long white strands as he did so. He'd been stuck on the same lab problem for a good portion of the hour, and he wasn't making any headway. His numbers were off by too much, which he knew Kanda would dock him marks for. Returning to his computer, Allen tried again and again to understand the problem as the computer explained to him, but to no avail. Flipping through his notes didn't help him either, and Allen figured that sending an e-mail to Kanda wouldn't be a good idea, considering he might just brush him off.

Glancing at his clock, Allen made up his resolve, and grabbed his work and lab manual and exited his room, locking it as he left. Slipping across campus, Allen came to the imposing building that was the science building. Taking deep breaths, Allen pushed open the door and made for the stairwell.

* * *

Kanda sighed as he opened the lid for the next dish of fruit flies. It was tedious and boring, but it rid him of an old Chemistry professor that also taught visual art for some deranged reason, so that was all the motivation Kanda needed to keep working. Dipping the eye dropper in the ether, Kanda took a deep breath and held it as he placed numerous drops on the small roll of cloth in the center of the container, watching the flies drift slowly off to sleep.

A loud slam resonated in the hallway, startling Kanda into taking in a large breath. Coughing slightly from the smell of ether, Kanda stumbled backwards into the lab bench, his vision going slightly blurry and his head felt enormously light as he grabbed a stool to steady himself.

* * *

"Hello?" Allen called from the doorway of the lab, knocking as he did so. It was obviously locked and with no one inside, Allen's futile calls fell on no one. As he was about to turn back, a loud slam from down the hall caused Allen to nearly jump out of his skin. Glancing down the hallway, Allen saw a white-coated student saunter out of the room, unaware of the panic he had just caused. Feeling his heartbeat return to normal, Allen's shoulders relaxed as his breathing returned to normal. That is, until a smaller clatter caught his attention.

Turning toward the sound, Allen found a row of doors labeled as biology labs. Peering inside each of them, Allen went through three doors until he found the source of the sound. Opening the door, Allen was socked to see a figure in a white lab coat hunched over a stool, coughing and wheezing.

"Are you O.K?" Allen asked worriedly, hurrying to the student's side, holding his shoulders to steady him.

"Y-yeah," the student coughed, turning to Allen.

"Kanda!" Allen looked shocked. His Chemistry TA was hunched over, coughing, in a biology lab?

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, slightly delirious and dazed. "Look, just help me to the floor, close the dish, and open the window." Kanda instructed quickly, hoping that the moyashi would act before he fainted from the ether. Luckily, Allen did as he was told, setting Kanda down gently on the floor with his head between his legs, closing the dish on the flies, and propping open two windows. Turning to Kanda, Allen was relieved to see his normally snippy TA regain his composure as he took deep breaths though his nose and mouth.

After a few moments of silence, Allen tentatively approached Kanda, calling out his name quietly.

Taking in a lung full of air, Kanda turned his now focused eyes on Allen. "What?"

"U-um, are you ok?"

"Che, stupid brat, I'm fine." Kanda barked, turning his back to Allen.

"Didn't look like that from here," Allen retorted, all traces of compassion lost.

"Then move!" Kanda snapped, resuming his work before continuing, "and get out, you're not allowed to be here!"

Allen huffed in indignation, storming out of the room in a cloud of fury. _What an ass! _Allen mentally screamed, _was a Thank You too much! Screw asking him for help!_ Allen raged, storming out of the science building, where, as luck would have it, it had begun to rain.

"Perfect, just perfect," Allen groaned. At least he had something to cool him off for the time being.

* * *

Review? Btw, ether is a chemical compound that knocks you out. Ya do use it on fruit flies, and trust me, if you into biology, you learn to hate those little buggers. Oh yea, Allen's also a music student, just so we're clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Baaaack ^^ Sorry bout the slow update, and even more sorry for the fact that this chapter doesn't really progress their relationship much further. Mostly a little smut between a Lab assistant and a don and a secret ^^

Reviews...I writes more if yous do

**AN -usual, own nothing of D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Kanda threw the sheets of paper across the room in frustration, hearing it land on the wall with a hearty smack. Sighing, he stood up and went over to the fallen papers, picking them up by the staple and returned them to his desk. Flipping the sheets over to the cover page of the lab, Kanda began to flip through it again, searching for any mistake, spelling or grammatical error that he could fail the white-haired bean sprout on. Thus far, his first three critiquing's had only come up with a few mistakes, but nothing that would fail the brat.

"Aren't you done yet?" Lavi called from the couch, his set of labs marked and stacked neatly into piles on his desk.

"Shut up! I'm on my last one" Kanda yelled to his roommate, turning back to the paper at hand. Gripping his red pen in his right hand, Kanda finished up, circling a large 62% in glaring red ink, scowling at the number in front of him, as if it held all his problems.

Throwing the paper on the top of the pile, Kanda stood up and took a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch, his eyes gluing themselves to the T.V, not bothering to look at Lavi.

"So…" Lavi started, unsure of how to break the awkward silence.

"Shut it," Kanda snapped, not really wanting to engage or encourage Lavi in a conversation.

"But Yuu~" Lavi whined, "why can't I talk to my best friend about his little crush?"

Kanda's fist came crashing down on their tiny table, his eyes tearing away from an infomercial to glare at Lavi with full force.

"Do **not **call me that name," Kanda spat venomously, his knuckles turning white from the sheer force he was clenching them.

Lavi raised both hands in mock defeat, his eyes not leaving Kanda's.

"Oookay, fine. I won't call you that…so what about your crush?" Lavi teased, arching one of his eyebrows with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Che, _what _crush?" Kanda sneered, his eyes returning to the T.V.

"Oh come on! You spend almost three nights marking _one _lab, not to mention you seem to go out of your way to make the kid's life miserable. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you liked him."

"Good thing you know me better then," was Kanda's smug retort.

"That's the thing Yuu, I don't," Lavi said softly, standing up from the couch and placing his beer in the recycling container.

"In any case," Lavi resumed, stretching his arms over his head and yawning, "I'm heading out, wanna come with?"

"No thanks," Kanda spoke curtly, "I don't wanna be a third wheel around you and Tyki and I _definitely _don't wanna see the two of you shoving your tongues down the others throat."

"Ah~ don't be so mean Yuu-chan~" Lavi teased, trying his best to hide his blush of embarrassment, "Tyki's got a bunch of first years we could bring along for-"

Lavi was immediately cut off from a swing of Kanda's katana and he had to duck to avoid it. Opening his mouth to tell Kanda off, he found himself closing it at the glare Kanda shot him, his katana glinting maliciously in the night.

"Right, night Yuu," Lavi said quickly as he ran as quickly out the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

Kanda slumped back in his chair, resting his katana against the arm rest, glowering at the T.V, hoping that Lavi spent the night with his dark-skinned boyfriend, because if he decided to come home, Kanda wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive.

Allen rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked up from his sheet music that he was memorizing, his brain crammed of notes and rests. Yawing, Allen looked over at the glowing numbers on his clock, groaning in anguish at the thought that his bathroom mate had currently occupied their shared bathroom for the past hour and a half.

Finally irritated at the occupant, Allen marched decidedly over to the white door, and banged on it with his fist.

"Come on! You've been in there for over an hour, let me in!" Allen yelled irritably, pausing for the response. When he received none, Allen pulled out of his dorm room and walked over to his neighbors. Before banging on the door, Allen pressed his ear to it and heard the sounds of snoring emanating from the room.

'_Unbelieveable!' _Allen thought, '_he's sleeping! And he left the bloody door locked!'_

Allen grumbled, tempted to bang is fist onto the wooden door but restrained himself for the sake of the other floor mates. Turning on his heel, Allen marched down the corridors until he arrived at his Don's room, the hall eerily quiet as most of the students were either out partying or visiting relatives for the weekend.

"Hey Tyki?" Allen asked, knocking lightly on the door; when he received no response, Allen called again and knocked a little harder.

A muffled yes crept into Allen's ears and he took it that Tyki was still half asleep.

"Um, I need to talk to you for a second, can I come in?"

"Y-yes," was the second response Allen got, though he found it strange that it sounded breathy and of slightly different pitch.

Grasping the knob in his hand, Allen slowly turned it and gently pushed open the door. Peering inside, Allen felt his jaw drop at the scene in front of him, saying a quick prayer of thanks that no one else save for him and a few others were on the floor.

The noises he had heard were yeses, but they had belonged to _Lavi, _not Tyki. Lavi was currently lying naked except for the sheet covering his lower half, where Allen saw a lump moving up and down in rhythm, Lavi's hand gripping the sheet and the top of the dome tightly. Lavi was currently thrashing his head around, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth and his eyes closed tight in ecstasy.

"_Ah –_yes Tyki, m-more, _ah-_there!"

Allen just stood in shock as he watched his don preform a blowjob on Lavi, his alternate Lab assistant.

With a silent scream, Lavi came, arching his back and thrusting into Tyki's mouth. Panting at the exertion, Lavi opened his eyes to look at Tyki, but his peripherals caught the light emanating from the hallway, silhouetting Allen's figure.

Allen saw Lavi's mouth and eyes open even wider in shock and the flush on his cheeks was a mixture of afterglow and embarrassment. Moving his mouth, Lavi struggled to find words to aid in his embarrassing position.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like that? Your screams were really turning me on there," Tyki said grinning, emerging from under the covers to kiss his lover, only to see him staring in shock. "What's wrong bunn-" Tyki began to tease, only to look over in the direction Lavi was staring, cutting off his sentence when he saw Allen.

"A-Allen! Wh-what are you…um…oh God!" Lavi said, attempted to scramble and cover himself up with the sheet, but Tyki just sat there and remained impassive.

"Yes Allen what do you want?" he said sounding bored, ignoring the flailing and flushing Lavi squirming beneath him as his lover tried to hide his shame.

"I-I um," Allen faltered, the scene from several seconds ago replaying in his mind.

"Come on, chop chop! I'm a little busy as you can see," Tyki said, gesturing to Lavi, avoiding the swing the other took at him.

"Oh! Um, my bathroom mate locked my side of the bathroom and, um, I need to get in, so I kinda thought, um, that you-"

"My keys are on right next to the door, unlock your bathroom and return 'em, now if you'll excuse me," Tyki said, returning his attention to his lover who clasped his hands over Tyki's mouth.

"No! Not now, let's let Allen unlock the door then we can- _mmph!"_

The remainder of Lavi's sentence was cut off by Tyki practically forcing himself on him. After a few moments, Tyki broke for air, his next sentence stopping both Lavi and Allen dead in their tracks.

"Either join us or get out kid," Tyki murmured, resulting in Allen grabbing the keys and bolting for his bedroom door, shutting his don's behind him but he was still able to hear Lavi screech out "TYKI!"

Shuddering at the thought, Allen returned to his room and quickly unlocked his bathroom door before hesitating to return the master key to Tyki. If he didn't, he'd be in even more trouble, but if he did, there was no doubt in his mind that Tyki was probably knee deep in Lavi at this very moment and he didn't want to interrupt them for a second time in the night.

Steeling his courage, Allen bolted down the hall and quickly opened the don's door a sliver and hastily threw in the keys, hearing them land with a dull clunk on the floor before slamming the door shut and running back to his room, trying to shake the thought of Lavi and Tyki rolling around in Tyki's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry bout the long wait, but I mangaed two stories in two days, yay^^ extra long for you guys and more fluff, enjoy ^^

**AN - I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did**

**Warnings - swearing mostly**

* * *

Allen slammed his fists on the ivory keys in frustration; his memorization of the piece had been, in his eyes, sub-par, added to which the fact that his mark on his first Chemistry lab had come in and he was less than pleased about it. Allen's jaw clenched at the memory weight of finding his number glaring hideously at him from within a red circle on the paper after digging through numerous student I.D's before finding his own.

Returning to is upright position, Allen tried to shake his head clear of his jumbled thoughts, which was unfortunately unhelpful. If it wasn't his chemistry mark, then it was the sheet music he had unprepared or it was the night he had run into Lavi and Tyki.

Allen visibly shuddered at that thought, the image of Lavi thrashing around in ecstasy while simultaneously grasping at Tyki's bobbing head, desperate for more release still burned into the backs of his retinas. Needless to say, Allen found it difficult to fall asleep that night, but managed to get at least four dreamless hours of sleep before rushing off to the science building to get his lab before practice, a mistake he quickly regretted.

A small but annoying beep startled Allen out of his thoughts, reminding him that his time in the booth was up and that the next music student was due to arrive at any moment. Sighing, Allen grabbed the sheet music and pencils before dashing out the door, flicking off the lights and shutting the door as he went.

His walk across campus was brisk as he maneuvered through the buildings with ease, slowing gradually until he came to a light stroll, his hand unconsciously delving into his bag until he fished out his chemistry lab, his mark glaring at him from the stark white sheet.

Grinding his teeth in the frustration that he felt since he woke up in morning, Allen stopped his walking altogether and risked a glance at his watch, sighing in relief when he realized that he was well within the time frame.

Turning from his path, Allen started to walk determinedly towards the tall imposing glass building; marching decidedly up the stone stairs, Allen weaved his way through the halls and students before finding the door he was looking for.

Grasping the handle firmly Allen quickly pulled open the door, and walked headlong into Lavi, the redhead clearly not looking where he was going either.

"Oof! Hey, what're you-" Lavi stopped midsentence when he saw the face of the person he had walked into, his own face paling when he realized Allen. "Oh, h-hey Allen, how – um – how are you?"

"Oh! um, I'm uh, good," Allen muttered, suddenly finding the cabinet on his left hand side extremely interesting.

"That's good, that's good. So, um….what'cha doing here?"

"I need to talk to Kanda about my lab and stuff so, um…"

"Yeah, Okay then, I should let you go," Lavi stuttered embarrassingly, side stepping swiftly out of Allen's way. "Oh! but um, about uh, what you, you know, saw last night I, uh-"

"You don't need to explain yourself," Allen said quickly, looking down so as to conceal his blush from the other's emerald green eyes.

"No, I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry about that and how Tyki acted. It was so embarrassing and I'm so sorry to put you through all that, I really am; it's just, no one's ever walked in on us and I know you and everything so-"

"It's O.K, really!" Allen said assuredly, holding his hands out in front of him, "really, it's no big deal; I won't tell anyone I promise so don't worry, okay?"

Lavi smiled weakly, "yeah, okay, thanks Allen."

Smiling broadly, Allen moved around the redheaded lab assistant to look around the lab, is smile fading slightly.

"Where's Kanda?"

"Hmm?" Lavi looked back as he was leaving, "Yuu? He should be back soon, I think he went to get some chemicals or something for the next lab, but I'm not too sure-"

"Someone looking for me?"

Kanda's snapping voice brought both Lavi and Allen to whip their heads around and see the second lab assistant stand by the lab chemical doorway, box in hand and glaring at the other two, the glare only intensified when he met Allen's silver eyes.

"Speak of the Devil and Yuu shall appear," Lavi grinned cheekily, his hand still on the doorway, "little Allen's been looking for you, don't be too rough now," Lavi waggled his finger at his partner, laughing as he left the lab, an unbearable tension now falling between the two.

"Che," Kanda growled, "how many fucking times have I told him not to call be by that damn name," Kanda muttered before rounding on Allen, "what the fuck do you want, _Moyashi,_"

"Moyashi?"

"It means-"

"I _know _what it means _baka, _you've called me that before remember?"

"Anyway," Allen deviated from the current topic at hand, "I want to go over my lab with you, since you're _supposed _to help me at this time," Allen stated, his arms crossing over his chest and the features in his face set.

The muscle in Kanda's jaw visibly twitched at the statement, his brow furrowing in frustration. Setting the box down on one of the benches, Kanda turned from the young British boy and began unloading the brown bottles, checking their labels for the appropriate chemicals that he would need.

"Kanda, did you hear me? I need your help on my lab-"

"Just because I heard you doesn't mean I want to help you, understand? I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to deal with the likes of you."

Allen huffed to the elder's back, his hands tightening into fists at being pushed around, his face contorting into anger, until it relaxed and eased into a smirk.

"Fine then, I'll go talk to Komui or perhaps even doctor Tiedoll about the mark _you _gave me, I'm sure they can explain it to me better than you ever could anyway."

Kanda visibly froze at those words Allen spoke, his mind reeling at the idea of what Tiedoll would say with the mark he had given Allen.

"Fine," he snapped stiffly, "sit over there and talk me through what your brain can't understand."

Allen glowered at the assistant, but turned to take the seat next to a binder and black sweater, pushing them to the side which allowed him to take a seat and place the lab notebook and report in front of him.

"So," he started, pulling off his own black sweater and threw it beside his own notebook, flipping open to the notes to his latest lab, "ready?"

* * *

"…I just don't get it though," Allen practically whined, hating himself for the way his voice sounded.

The two of them had been "working" on Allen's lab for the past hour, which mostly consisted of Allen asking questions and Kanda snapping back at him at how stupid the young student was, the pair of them growing more and more angry with each other with every passing second.

"Che, you really are an idiot," Kanda snarled angrily back, looking up from the fume hood to glare full on at Allen.

"Maybe I wouldn't look so stupid if you just _helped _me," Allen snapped, matching Kanda's glare with almost practiced ease.

"Fine!" Kanda nearly shouted, almost slamming the chemicals down on the metal fume hood and capping them with quickness and ease.

"Look, here and here," Kanda snapped, pointing at various charts and graphs on Allen's lab report, "they shouldn't look like that they should be more consistent with each other."

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asked incredulously, "look, the graphs make more sense to me when they look like _this," _Allen took out his pencil and drew a replica of the ones on his page on a blank sheet of paper.

"Why?" Kanda snapped.

Allen let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his temples with his delicate piano fingers. "I don't know," Allen groaned, "it just does, it's the only thing that looks _right _to me."

Kanda too, let out a sigh, figuring that if their little row reached the ears of his superiors he would be up shit creek without a paddle.

"Fine," he murmured, walking around the workbench to stand behind Allen.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Allen stammered, suddenly very aware of every movement Kanda made.

"Showing you how it's _supposed _to be done, moyashi," Kanda snapped, gripping Allen's hand and the pencil in his own, gently moving them over the page. "Try making the graph like _this" _he murmured, gently sweeping the pencil into and arc opposite to what Allen had, "and just switch the x and y axis, not to mention you forgot to _label _the x and y axis in the figure statements _here,"_ Kanda used Allen's hand to circle different points on the graph, all the while unnoticing how Allen was reacting.

Allen felt Kanda's chest press into his back as he guided his hand in calloused yet soft fingers, the small hairs on the back of his neck tickled from Kanda's warm breath which smelt of a mint gum and slight soba, something that he didn't find repulsive. Allen glanced over at Kanda from the corner of his eye, his cheek and face coming over Allen's shoulder as he explained the problems with Allen's lab, something that Allen wasn't listening fully to as he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Kanda's well-muscled chest pressed against his back.

"Is that it?"

"H-huh?" Allen stuttered stupidly, turning to look at Kanda, suddenly very aware of the proximity of their faces.

"I said, is that it or do you have any other questions?"

"N-no, that's it, th-thanks; I'll uh, see you later I guess," Allen stammered hurriedly, gathering up his things in his arms before running out the door, snatching up his sweater as he went.

Allen took off down the stairs at a lightning pace, finally coming to a stop at the main floor, his legs slightly wobbly from his run. Panting slightly, Allen looked at the hand Kanda had taken and gently placed it over his heart, a part of him knowing full well it wasn't the run that caused his heart to beat as fast as it did.

* * *

"Ung" Allen groaned as he threw his books and sweater on his bed before flopping down himself, his silver eyes staring up at the white wash ceiling above him.

Sighing, Allen pulled out the Chemistry lab now marked with pencil lines and circled items with his blank page held out next to it filled with little notes and improvements. Gently, Allen replaced the lab back on the bed and looked at the curve Kanda drew, his fingertips tracing the lines, his hand still remembering how warm Kanda's hand felt around his, not to mention his chest that was pressed into his back, enabling Allen to feel every breath he took.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Oi, Allen!"

Allen was startled out of his daydream by a loud sound coming from his door. Sitting up quickly, Allen rushed over and wrenched open the door, coming face to face with another one of his floor mates.

"Oh, hey," Allen murmured, racking his brain to find the kids name, Matt or something?

"Listen dude, we have a shit ton of beer and wanna know if you wanna help us finish it, Tyki's gonna flip shit if he finds it so it's gotta be gone k?"

"Wha-" Allen gaped at his floor mate, unaware that he had even reached the status as friends or even acquaintances; he had barely even seen hide or hair of the other flat mates since he was always practicing.

"C'omon dude, it'll be fun and you only gotta drink one," the blonde boy persisted, the cocky smile still planted on his lips.

"Nah, I'd really rather-" Allen started and stared over at the papers lying on his bed, his mind still replaying the incident with Kanda in the lab. "Actually, why not?" Allen shrugged, slipping out the door and locking it firmly behind him; since his brain wasn't about to forget the incident anytime soon, he might as well help move it along.

"Sweet!"

* * *

"-so then this total slut walked up to us, y'know, just _begging _for it and my bud, he thinks he got a shot until she say 'sorry, I got standards' can you believe that?"

Allen chuckled lightly while the rest of the room roared with laughter, each occupant on their fourth beer, minimum, and Allen was no exception, as he sat sipping his fourth, or it could have been his fifth he didn't really know. Allen felt the effects of the alcohol before his current drink he knew that much, but unlike the "buddies" around him, he didn't show it, just became a little quieter than he normally was.

"Hey dudes, anybody gettn' any lately?" one loudly proclaimed

"Why th' fuck you wanna know that?" another slurred.

"Cause last night I heard someone gettn' something and it sure sounded like they were goin' at it," the first almost gleefully snickered, "so, come on, who got it?"

"Dun look at me," a third and extremely tipsy guy spat, "my girl's home and she'd have my balls if I fucked around."

"Wasn't me neither, I got home."

"I wish."

"Nuh-uh."

"Nope."

"Musta been Allen then, eh buddy?"

Allen spat out his mouthful in shock, looking deftly around at most of his floor mates, a blush creeping into his cheeks as his alcohol addled brain dug through the fog to find a reasonable explanation. He had already promised Lavi that he wouldn't rat the two of them out but at the same time trying to get out of the already deteriorating situation.

"Uh well-"

"C'mon dude, tell us who she is! We're all buddies here."

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh dude, you're not gay, right?"

Allen froze at his floor mates statement, trying not to show it on his face while he cast a glance at the accusatory faces.

"Wh-why would-"

"Why the fuck would any guy be gay, seriously? I wouldn't want a guy like _that _on my floor; shit, he's probably put a camera in his bathroom just to jerk off to the guy next door!"

"I know right, what a freak!"

Allen felt like his only option was to either book it out of the room and confirm their stories, or sink into the bed he was sitting on.

"Well actually-"

"What's going on here?"

All the boys whipped their heads around to the open door to find their don leaning casually against the door frame, the same smug look now plastered on his face.

"Uh, dude, sir uh, h-hey," the host stuttered, trying to salvage what he could from the situation by hiding his beer behind his back.

"Save it," Tyki snapped, "I know for a _fact _only about three of you are legally able to drink and yet here you all sit with beer, tsk tsk tsk."

"T-Tyki, we were-"

"Two minutes boys, that's how long you got to clear out, beer and all before I call security bout underage drinking and I'd really rather not, I hate all the damn paperwork."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, why were you all hounding the boy?"

All the boys including Allen looked at Tyki in confusion, "the boy?"

"You, Allen, the boy, cause you're so small. So, why are you bugging the boy?"

The boys sat there in stunned silence, unsure of how to answer their don.

"Well sir…"

"Yes?"

"I heard someone going at it last night and since most of the guys were gone I was wondering who it was and since Allen's here-"

"Allen didn't get anything last night," Tyki cut him off bluntly, "I did."

Everyone just stared at Tyki, "you?"

"Yes me," Tyki restated, "I had my little Lavi bunny over last night, that's probably what you heard."

"Oh."

"ang on ang on," one brunette slurred, "aint Lavi that lab assistant dude that dyes his hair?"

"I cannot begin to point out the English mistakes," Tyki muttered, "but yes, that's the one, though I can tell you right now that it's not dyed, he is all natural, top to bottom. Now, I believe you have 42seconds to run back to your rooms before campus security comes into play. GO."

At Tyki's shout, Allen and the other boys bolted from the room and ran to their own, beer cans and half-finished forgotten in their panic. Shutting his own door, Allen placed his hands on his knees and took deep, steadying breaths as he relaxed himself. Wobbling and Weaving his way over to his bed, Allen collapsed on the mattress, pulling his sweater towards him and burying his face in it.

_Strange_, he thought, _I don't remember it smelling like this before._

Allen inhaled more of the musky odour, his fuzzy mind doing its best to recall where he had caught a scent similar to it and for some reason, mint gum and soba came to mind, coupled with strong arms and a well-defined chest to match pressed against his back.

_Kanda?_

Allen shut his eyes gently, unsure as to why he was thinking of his lab assistant right before he fell asleep, but in sleep's warm embrace, he didn't really mind.

* * *

Kanda shivered slightly in the chilly air, the black sweater dangling from his hand as he held his phone to his ear, the continuous ringing beginning to severely irritate him now.

"C'mon you bastard, I'm freezing my ass off out here, pick up the damn-"

"Yes?"

"Oi Tyki, it's Kanda; the dumbass moyashi took my sweater by mistake and I need it back to make it home, let me up so I can get it."

"Moyashi?"

"The white-haired freak, what's his name, Allen?"

"Oh! You mean the boy! I don't know Kanda, I don't think I'm really allowed to-"

"Cut the crap and let me up its frigid out here!"

"Hmm," Tyki paused at this, pondering and plotting, "I _might _let you up, on one condition."

_Shit,_ "what do you want?"

"Say please."

This time is was Kanda's turn to lapse into silence. "What."

"Ask me nicely and I'll consider letting you up."

Kanda ground his teeth sharply together, "Fine. Tyki, will you _please _let me up."

"Much better, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Tyki…" Kanda threatened.

"No."

"What?"

"No, I won't let you up."

"The fuck? Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to," Tyki sighed, obviously enjoying Kanda's torment.

Kanda's jaw twitched again, his other hand rubbing his forehead.

"Tomorrow night."

"Hmm?"

"I'll let you and Lavi have our apartment all to yourselves tomorrow night, deal?"

"Oo, now _this _sounds good to me, a Saturday night with my little bunny all alone in his hutch; all right Mr. Kitchen Knife, you gotta deal."

A swift click was heard at Kanda's end on the line, followed by a dial tone, indication to Kanda that, if his luck held out, Tyki would hopefully be sauntering down the stairs to retrieve him, but Kanda rarely held his breath around Tyki.

"You coming in or what?"

Kanda scowled at the sickly sweet voice carried by the wind to his ears as he marched over to the dark-skinned don.

"Now, I don't want to interrupt anything, so here are the keys, give 'em back when you're done, and no rough sex, he's gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow and I don't want exhaustion on that list too."

"I'm _not _gonna fuck the scrawny brat Tyki!" Kanda spat, "I just want my damn sweater back!"

"Fine fine," Tyki murmured, stopping at Allen's door, "I wouldn't bother knocking," Tyki called over his shoulder, "the boy's probably passed out anyway."

Kanda hmphed at Tyki's statement, but decided to know sharply on the door regardless. Waiting for an answer and receiving none, Kanda decided to just slip in, switch the sweaters and leave unnoticed. Sliding the key into the lock, Kanda gently turned and stepped inside the room.

Kanda looked quickly around the small dorm, unable to see much thanks to the cover of darkness save for the small beam of light from the full moon outside. Silently, Kanda stepped inside and shut the door, stepping swiftly over to the laundry basket to dig through it.

Shirts, pants, and underwear were all rooted through but Kanda couldn't even remotely find a sweater, let alone a black one. Searching in the moon's light, Kanda found the floor to be neatly kept and clean, not a trace of a garment anywhere.

"Mm…"

A small groan alerted Kanda to the small occupant on the bed, his face illuminated by the silver light as his chest rose and fell with each passing breath. Curled up on his side, Kanda could only see half of Allen's face as the other was buried in a black fabric.

"There it is," Kanda muttered to himself, striding over to the delicate-looking boy, the kid's own black sweater neatly folded and replaced on the top of his dresser.

Gripping it in one hand, Kanda gently tugged on the fabric, hoping that it would slide out easily from Allen's grasp.

"Che, damn," Kanda murmured as Allen's grip tightened on the sweater and his body curled around it even more, "impossible brat."

"…no"

Kanda stiffened at the sound of Allen's voice, but relaxed once he realized the kid was only talking in his sleep.

"…on't…o…anda.."

"What?" Kanda whispered.

"Don't go, Kanda," Allen breathed softly, his hand still clutching onto the black fabric.

Kanda just blinked at the kid. The two of them had known each other a week tops, and yet Allen was buried in his sweatshirt _dreaming _of him. Steeling his courage, Kanda leaned over to whisper in Allen's ear.

"I'll be back, but let me go, okay?"

"…mmk"

Kanda looked incredulously at Allen as the grip on his sweater relaxed and he was finally able to get it back, unbelieving that the little trick worked. Still…

Kanda turned on his heel and left as quickly and as quietly as he could, locking the door behind him and clutching the sweater to his chest.

"You got it?"

Tyki's voice made Kanda jump about three feet in the air as he whipped around to face the tall man.

"Che, course I got it, here're your damn keys back; see ya," Kanda snapped, throwing the keys at Tyki and storming out the residence building, zipping up his sweater as he flew down the stairs.

Breaking out into the cold fall air, Kanda flipped up the hood of his sweater, almost grateful to Allen for sleeping on it as it kept it warm. Pausing, Kanda looked back at the darkened windows of the building, knowing at least one contained the sleeping boy that murmured his name. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Kanda resumed his walk home, unconsciously grabbing a fistful of material off his chest and bringing it up to his nose and inhaling the sweet smell that had rubbed off of Allen while he slept.

* * *

Well? love it, hate it review it? I'm really trying to update these, but I have work and shit, also, I want a smooth transtion, so I'm trying not to make things too jumpy, lemme know k?


	6. Chapter 6

Updaaaate ^^ hahaha, sorry to all my lovely Yullen readers, I've been focusing on my InuYasha stories a lot lately. But don't worry, I would never forget about you^^

**AN -I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Allen quickly removed the thermometer from the warm bath, jotting down the final mark made by the lab's equipment into his spiral bound notebook, his eyes checking the level of ice in the cold water bath. Seeing that he would be fine until the third trial, Allen looked over his instructions for the lab, ensuring that he fully understood the procedure for the trials.

Digging through the beakers and test tubes, Allen dug out the ones that the lab manual specified, placing them on the counter in order to clean them. Straightening up, Allen gathered up the glassware and placed them in the sink, dumping the soapy water on them before rinsing them with distilled and deionized water. Drying them off with a paper towel, Allen walked over to his lab bench and placed the glasses on the table top, looking over at his lab partner who replaced their now weighed materials on the bench beside the retort stand while Allen jotted down the mass of the dry materials.

It had been a week since Allen had passed out after a night of drinking with his floor mates, and one week since he woke up with a massive hangover and an odd feeling that something different had happened that night. Allen had distinctively remembered falling asleep in his sweater, yet when he woke up, it had somehow managed to migrate over to the top of his dresser. Then again, Allen had a tendency to pass out, say or do something, and then forget what he said or did, a pretty dangerous combination when you had Cross for a guardian.

Shaking his thoughts, Allen looked up to see his partner return with the measured liquid chemical, the exact amount written down for their final lab report. Placing both the beakers in their respectable baths, Allen and his partner began running through the motions of the lab and their trials.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Allen sighed as he heard his lab assistant snap at yet another mistake that someone had done. Not even bothering to look around, Allen took his glass rod and stirred his solution, his partner holding the stopwatch and both of them watching for any signs of crystallization.

While many of the first years would agree that Kanda had a temper and a foul attitude to match, everyone had come to the conclusion that even after one lab with the guy he seemed to be acting even worse than usual on their second; and for some unknown reason, he wasn't directing any of his viciousness towards Allen, opting to avoid him at every possibility.

Turning back to his experiment, Allen quickly hit the stop button on the stop watch, the tiny beep alerting his partner to record the time and temperature of the solution before Allen resumed the experiment. Stirring the mixture vigorously, Allen watched as the crystals started to form in the beaker and quickly jotted down the time and temperature. Footsteps increased in volume as a shadow fell upon their backs, their lab assistant watching them and making notes on his clipboard before pressing on to the next group, the only sound he made could best be described as animalistic growls as Allen was sure his eyes glared at everyone.

Allen took a deep breath and looked up at his lab partner, their eyes silently agreeing; _it was going to be a long night._

* * *

Allen moved around his small dorm room, the papers scattered around his floor a mixture of music notes, assignments, labs, and scribbled lectures as he desperately tried to organize him, cursing his luck and the broken binder thrown halfway across the room. Allen looked up at the clock, his actions made more frantic by the realization of how late he would be to his chemistry lecture.

Grabbing his spare binder, Allen threw his notes in a pile on his bed, his umbrella pulled from its leaning position as he tore down the hallway and out the door. Allen sprinted across the field, deliberately avoiding the large puddles of water and mud as he hopped up the stairs, praying that his blessed ability of falling on any surface wouldn't kick in at this moment.

Shutting his umbrella, Allen joined the throes of students that were milling into the lecture hall, shivering slightly in his gray sweater. Stepping into the curved auditorium, Allen looked at his regular seat, grumbling to himself when he saw a group of chatting and giggling girls had occupied it. Looking around the hall, Allen figured he had twenty seconds to choose and pick his seat before they had all disappeared,

Allen saw a group of seat unoccupied by students, something he found odd until he saw the person at the epicenter of it all, his eyes widening at the sight of his lab assistant scribbling in his notebook, his feet propped on the back of the chair in front of him, the treads on his boots visible to everyone and acting like a warning. Casting a glance around quickly, Allen saw the seats being filled quickly, students laughing and chatting loudly.

Looking back up at his lab assistant, Allen sighed quietly before he walked up the steps toward the black-haired third year. Dark eyes looked up curiously before narrowing as Kanda saw Allen approach, his own silver eyes hopeful.

"Yes?" Kanda practically sneered, noticing that Allen only paused for a moment before moving a few more steps towards Kanda.

"Can I sit?" Allen asked, his voice calm and composed as he watched Kanda sigh, but nod his head all the same.

Smiling lightly, Allen moved through the rows to sit next to Kanda, his umbrella and laptop bag taking a seat on the other empty seat next to him, the small red binder settling on the small desk Allen pulled up.

"So why are you here?" Allen asked, breaking the silence that had settled between the two.

Kanda looked over at the freshman brave enough to sit next to what had been dubbed the demon of chemistry, is silver eyes merely curious and searching his.

"Dr. Tiedoll has a guest lecturer in today" Kanda answered him, "since it involves my area of study, he asked if I was interested."

"Oh," Allen responded, nodding his head. "What do you study, specifically?"

"Organic Chemistry," Kanda told him, "specifically synthetic compounds and their uses."

Allen stared at him, silently whispering his awe. Tearing his eyes away from the focused student, Allen looked over at his blank page, his pencil bouncing along the page as he doodled a base cleft, wordlessly wishing that he could be as accomplished in chemistry as Kanda was, knowing that it would make Mana proud.

The murmur of students quieted as the frizzy-haired professor strode into class, a big grin plastered on his face as he waved to his students before his arms arched in an expressive wave towards where Kanda and Allen were seated, Kanda groaning as he buried his face into his hand, his fingers coming to pinch the bridge of his nose. Allen looked over at Kanda confused before glancing back to Tiedoll.

"Why did he…"

"Cause I'm his son," Kanda groaned, "at least, that's what he calls the students that work directly under him. It's annoying as hell and I've told him at least a million times not to do it."

"Well," Allen mused, a cheeky grin on his face, "he publicly embarrasses you, that's kinda what a father does isn't it?"

Kanda growled at him, "would _you _like it if your dad did that? In front of your _entire _class?"

Allen's smile fell at Kanda's words, pulling up from his position to lean back in his seat, his eyes avoiding Kanda's cobalt ones, his focus returning to the music notes he scribbled on the margins of the page.

"Hey," Kanda whispered, trying not to draw attention to them as Tiedoll started his lecture, introducing the other professor to the class, "you all right?"

Allen looked over at Kanda with saddened eyes; his question wasn't full of concern but more of curiosity.

"My dad died," Allen whispered sadly, "when I was about eight, he died in a house fire and I was the only survivor so yeah, I wouldn't mind it if he walked through the classroom and embarrassed me."

Kanda felt his shoulder's sag at Allen's words, the boy turning from him to look at their guest lecturer, anger had steeped into his voice at the end of his sentence; anger, and perhaps even envy. Kanda too leaned back into his chair, his head turning to the balding professor that took the podium, the slides switching to the guests.

The pair sat in silence save for the scribbling and scratching of their pencils on the paper while their lecturer went on and on about the experiments he had performed and the work he was doing on the organic compounds and replication. Kanda kept sneaking glances at Allen, the boy's forehead furrowing in concentration over the notes he jotted down.

"What's wrong?"

Allen jumped and looked startled for a moment before relaxing at Kanda's words, his eyes darting from the guest who was currently writing an example on the black board to his notes, final conceding and showing Kanda his notes, is pencil pointing to the last several things the professor said.

"I don't understand," Allen murmured, "how does he make the conclusion from here to here?"

"Simple," Kanda whispered back, leaning slightly into Allen to make his point, "you need to take into consideration the point he made here," Kanda taped his pen to the first several notes the professor made on the overview, "and the basics he outlined at the beginning of the lecture leads you to this conclusion," Kanda finished, is hand drawing the chemical compound both before and after.

"Oh," Allen murmured, amazed at how easy Kanda had just made it sound, much like the first time Allen had asked him for an explanation.

"Thank Y-" Allen started, turning up to look at Kanda, noticing how close Kanda had gotten to his face, his eyes calm and looking directly into his own silver ones, his shoulder pressed gently into his own as the elder leaned into him to explain his complexity.

Allen felt his cheeks flare red as he moved away from the third year, his appreciation reduced to muted thanks as he mumbled the rest of the sentence. Kanda remained in his spot, his body angled slightly towards Allen as he had tried to help him understand, the same actions Allen took when he had leaned into him when Allen had asked him for help. Memories of Allen's dream from the week ago came washing over him, the low murmurings Allen let slip while he dreamed into his sweater.

Kanda moved back slowly into his seat, his eyes tracing Allen's flushed cheeks and silver eyes, the combination incredibly striking when coupled with his pale skin and white hair falling in strands around his face and neck. Kanda looked back to the tiny guest, his glasses pushed further up his nose as they slid down on his long nose.

* * *

"Shit," Kanda cursed, looking up out at the bleary and grey sky, watching with disgust as the water poured freely out of the sky.

He had arrived at the science building at eight in the morning when the sky had been spotted with dabs of blue and the weather report hand indicated just scattered clouds. Grinding his jaw, Kanda leaned against the window, his arms crossed as the students milled out of the building, their hoods and umbrellas raised against the rain.

"Wha you doing?"

"What?"

Kanda turned to see Allen staring up at him, speaking through his mouthful of bagel and cream cheese, licking the glob of white on the corner of his lips.

"Sorry," Allen swallowed, "I meant, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the damn rain to stop," Kanda growled, his eyes looking out at the window once again.

"Wanna walk?"

Kanda looked towards the white-haired kid who was now currently holding up his bright red umbrella, his head cocked and eyes innocent.

Kanda snorted, causing Allen's eyes to furrow, "what?" he questioned curtly.

"You'd offer me, a complete stranger, a walk home?"

"Yeah, but you're not a stranger," Allen explained, "besides, it's just a walk, but if you'd rather get soaked on you walk home at ten o'clock at night when you're kicked out of the building for loitering, be my guest."

Kanda felt himself freeze at Allen's words, watching as the small freshman walked away from him, heading out the double glass door and flicking up the umbrella open to cover him from the rain. Allen had made not two steps before he was bumped aside out from under his umbrella, making him stumble over the wet ground.

"Hey! What the-"

"You offered me the walk, Moyashi," Kanda snapped, his leather jacket turned up against the rain on the back of his neck.

"Oh, right," Allen mumbled, brushing himself off with the umbrella still over the two of them, "well, you could have given me a heads up that you changed your damn mind!"

Kanda was taken aback at Allen's snapping voice, his shock lasting from a minute before he relaxed into his normal pissed off looking face.

"Whatever," he hmphed, "let's just go."

Allen pouted angrily, but held the umbrella over him and Kanda just the same, gesturing for Kanda to head off. Walking side by side, Allen listened to Kanda as he led them down the roads and streets of the town, many of which were simple and easy to remember.

"Hey."

Allen looked up at Kanda, wondering if he missed a turn somewhere down the road, though he very much doubted it considering Kanda hadn't walloped him one.

"Hm," was all Allen said in response.

"Were you serious?"

"About what?"

"About your father, and the accident," Kanda murmured, his hands in his pockets and his eyes avoiding Allen's.

"Oh," Allen said softly, "yeah."

Kanda just hummed and nodded, his cobalt eyes daring to look at Allen's downcast ones.

"I'm sorry."

Allen looked stunned, his silver eyes wide at Kanda, the demon of the chemistry lab, who had wither just apologized or Allen had gone clinically insane.

"Huh?" Allen gaped, open mouthed at him.

Kanda growled, "don't make me repeat myself," he snapped, "I just didn't want you to start crying on the walk because of any bad memories it might have dragged up, got it?"

Allen huffed but chose to say nothing, figuring Kanda just had a slip of the tongue and he shouldn't expect anything else. The rain pattered down on the umbrella above him, the only sound that fell between the two of them as they approached Kanda's apartment building, the grey building towering above the two.

"We're here," Kanda announced, striding from out under the umbrella and under the lager street address number, the rain dripping off the large veranda hanging over the entrance way.

Allen just watched Kanda's retreating back, the dark jacket framing his slim figure as he pulled open the first set of doors.

"Kanda!"

Kanda turned to look at Allen out of the corner of his eye, stopping with his hand on the glass door.

"Thank you."

Kanda just remained impassively watching the tiny beansprout clutch the umbrella with both hands, his face content and eased effortlessly into a simple smile. Without breathing a word to him, Kanda turned back to his apartment complex and walked inside, leaving Allen alone on the wet concrete steps, the boy trying to convince himself that the elder's actions shouldn't hurt him the way they were now.

* * *

**SOooo? Sorry it's shorter, but I need to get the juices flowing again^^**

**reviews plz and I loves you all ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Tis baack ^^ I move into house tomorrow, so excited, squeeeeee XD

**AN - I do not own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

A sharp knock on the wooden door alerted the music student pounding away on the keys to his visitor, his white hair swivelling around in his chair to look up at the small window, the broad grin looking in on him belonging to a long-haired blond from Allen's dorm. Standing up from the piano bench, Allen walked over to the door and opened it to his dorm mate, the dirty blonde's smile widening.

"Hey dude!"

"Uh, hey; how's it going?"

"Pretty good; actually, amazing! Guess what?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders, figuring the idiot would tell him anyway.

"Sorority chicks man! _Drunk_ sorority chicks, all half naked, all in one convenient location!"

"Oh," was all Allen thought to say.

"Yeah man, so you in?"

Allen remained dumbstruck for a moment, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, "huh?"

"Dude, did you hear me? I said-"

"I heard what you said," Allen cut him off, "but I'm just wondering why?"

"Cause we made a bet with floor three and two that if we get the most chicks on our floor in the morning, they'll do whatever the hell we_ want!_"

"And the more people you have, the better your shot right?" Allen guessed.

"Bingo! Always so smart little dude, so what, you in?"

Allen opened his mouth to protest, but his voice switched tracks mid thought, "yeah okay, where is it?"

* * *

Allen looked around the club, the dancing people and flashing lights coupled with the intense music sent the other dorm mates into a hollering group, all of them scattering in twos and threes to see if they couldn't scrounge up some drunken sorority girl for the night.

Allen chuckled lightly, while the club wasn't his _ideal _place, he wasn't opposed to have a good time and besides, the fake I.D Cross had supplied him was flawless; the man always insisted on being in the seediest of places, which meant that Allen needed a fake in order to get close to his guardian, something that wasn't hard for a man in Cross' position.

Allen left the balcony of the entrance and moved onto the dance floor, his hips and body moving immediately to the music as he raised his arms above his head, a wide grin stretching across his features as he danced among his fellow partygoers entirely unaware of the malicious eyes following his every move.

* * *

Allen wiped his brow of the sweat that had formed on his forehead, his smile still plastered to his face as he moved over to the bar, the bartender dressed in black sauntering over to him.

"What can I get 'cha?"

"Just a coke," Allen shouted above the music, he had a flawless I.D, but didn't feel need to push it with alcohol.

"You got it!"

Allen gratefully gulped down the brown liquid, the coolness of the ice relaxing him.

"Havin' fun?"

Allen turned to see a tall man lean against the bar next to him, his elbow up against the bar top and his grin seductive and dangerous, almost identical to Cross'.

"Enough," Allen responded, his tone neither enticing nor suggestive.

"Yeah?" the man asked, his chin propping up on his hand while his green eyes sparked mischievously, "wanna have a little more?"

Allen gripped his drink and took a giant gulp, the bubbly liquid flowing past his lips and down his throat.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Allen pushed off the bar top only to find the world spin and his legs wobble slightly, his hand flying to the countertop to steady himself, the other one clasping his forehead.

"You all right?" Allen heard the sweet voice tease, a hand falling gently on his back, "why don't we take you home?"

Allen felt his body fall into the others, the smell of cologne filling his nose, disgusting him to no end. While one hand remained on his forehead, the other tried desperately to push him off, his strength failing him as fatigue settled itself into his mind. Allen felt fear slip into him, he was woozy and sleepy, something that only happened when he was drunk, yet he knew he hadn't drunk _near _enough alcohol for that to happen.

His mouth tried desperately to say something while his body fought to run away, neither of which happened as Allen felt himself being pulled away, his now impassive face hiding his fear, fear of what they were going to do to him.

"Like Hell!"

Allen heard the voice before he felt strong arms wrench him away from the sickening man, a firm and well-muscled chest offering his head support as strong arms held him upright, the scent warm and familiar, relaxing him slightly.

_It smells like…soba and…mint gum…Kanda?_

Allen's eyes moved upward while his head remained in position, his drowsy silver eyes searching the owner of the strong arms, his long hair ending in the pissed off face that was his Lab Assistant.

* * *

Kanda looked around the club, the throbbing bass line echoing in his skull as the screams of other patrons trying to be overheard against the music rivaled the euro trash song. Kanda growled as he searched for his redhead roommate and his sociopathic boyfriend, cursing them to eternal damnation for not only forcing him to this godforsaken place but also for abandoning him with drunk and horny adolescents who were constantly in his face. His deep cobalt eyes searched the bar for a sliver of a chance that the two of them might be ordering something, his eyes catching a shock of white instead of red.

Looking closer at the hair, Kanda realized that is was the moyashi from his chemistry lab and not some slut in a wig as was his first notion. Kanda tried to turn from the scene, the idea of an underage teen in a bar hardly upsetting to him considering it was the kids ass on the line, but the two men sitting on either side of the boy caught his eye; more specifically, the sleight of hand one of the men made over Allen's drink.

"Oof!"

Kanda grunted as he was bumped aside by some drunken giggling girls, his eyes glaring at them for a brief instant before he turned them back to Allen.

Just in time to see the white haired teen take a swig of his drink.

Kanda froze for an instant, his eyes catching the wide sinister smile of the man in front of him, the glint in his eye none too savory for Kanda's liking. Moving quickly, the lean third year pushed aside any one that was in his way, earning several profanities and curses as he made his way over to the bar, the white haired teen now struggling to get out of his seat, his hand on the glass counter top to steady himself, his body unsteady as he appeared to become immediately fatigued.

The two men on either side of him had also stood up, one of them placing their hands gently on the middle of his back, leaning over to look Allen in eye as the kid rested his forehead in his hand.

"You all right?" Kanda heard one of them ask too sweetly, only further emphasizing Kanda's irritation, "why don't we take you home?"

Allen's other hand was pulled off the bar top as the man with his hand on Allen's back snaked around to pull the kid into his chest, his eyes confused as he tried desperately to push off him, the strength seemed to have disappear with whatever drug they gave to him.

"Like hell!"

Both men were startled when Kanda shoved his way between the two of them, his hand gripping Allen's arm as he yanked the boy out of their grasp, sending Allen crashing into his chest, Kanda's hands gripping the tops of Allen's arms in order to keep the boy upright as his head lolled on Kanda's collar bone.

"Hey hey hey," one of them men snapped, "that's _our _date for the evening."

"Change of plans," Kanda growled, his body already dragging Allen out of the clubs back exit after slinging one of his free arms over his shoulder.

"You alright?" Kanda asked once they were outside in the pouring rain, the loud music no longer pounding in their ears as Allen slid off his shoulder and onto the wet ground gently thanks to Kanda's guidance, his back hitting the brick wall in the alleyway.

"I dunno," Allen slurred both quietly and worriedly, his eyes hazy and his body wavering even in its seated position, "everything's just…blurry…what happened?"

Kanda growled, his eyes glaring at the back exit of the club, "two assholes slipped you something."

Allen looked up at Kanda, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to keep them open while his head lolled around.

"…anna…o…ome…"

"What?" Kanda asked, dropping down on his knee to listen to Allen's fading voice.

"I…I wanna…I wanna go home," Allen whimpered, his shaking hand doing its best to remain in the air as he unsteadily reached out to Kanda, the limb stopping short and falling beside him, his hazy eyes pleading and tears pricking at the corners.

Kanda felt his chest constrict at Allen's pathetic state, the independent and head strong university freshman reduced to a whimpering and scared child, shaking and pleading in desperation as the rain poured down over his face and hair, soaking him to bone.

"All right," Kanda conceded softly, his arms reaching towards Allen to support the kid over his shoulder once more, the banging of the club door alerting him to the other occupants in the alleyway.

"HEY!"

Kanda turned his head towards the angry voice, his eyes meeting the bulky form of Allen's suitors.

"I told ya kid, that's _our _date, get your hands off a him!"

Kanda just growled, "and I told you, hell no. Now fuck off you disgusting piece of shit!"

Kanda turned his back to the two men, focusing on picking up Allen, who still had his silver eyes unfocused on his two assailants, his eyes widening at what they were doing.

"Kanda," he tried to warn him, but it only came out mumbled and incoherent, Allen now petrified at what the man had in store for Kanda when he grabbed the metal pipe and started running towards the two of them, the pipe swung over his head as he made to strike Kanda, the pipe swinging downward in a chopping motion over Kanda's head.

Allen tried to scream as a warning, but his throat felt as languid and incapacitated as the rest of him, his glassy eyes watching as the pipe came down, right into Kanda's hand.

Both men and Allen stared at Kanda's hand, which had not been there moments ago, as it gripped the pipe firmly, his eyes deadly as they stared up at the assailants out of their corners.

"Biggest…mistake… of your...LIFE!" Kanda snarled, sliding Allen off his shoulders and tuning his body in one fluid motion to punch the man square in the face, lifting the attacker clean off his feet and onto the ground with a splash howling in pain as he clutched what was surely a broken nose.

"You bastard!"

Kanda turned to face the screaming man who was now running at him full-tilt, empty handed save for his clenched fists. Kanda moved effortlessly into the man's path and grabbed the fist before it made contact with anything, using the momentum and weight of the man to flip him over his shoulder and throw him to the ground, a sickening crack emanated from the collarbone the man landed on, an ungodly scream swiftly followed it.

"If you don't want this to be the _least _painful activity of your night," Kanda seethed, "get lost!"

The man whimpered as Kanda applied pressure to his broken bone with the heel of his boot, his undamaged arm scrambling to pull himself up and bolt out of the alleyway, his partner clutching his nose as the two scurried of into the night, both torn between whimpering and cursing him.

Kanda turned angrily from the two running men to look over at Allen who, to his utter amazement, was struggling to keep himself vertical, his back against the wall and his hand splayed on the brick as his legs wobbled dangerously, prompting Kanda to swiftly approach Allen, enabling the slim boy suddenly collapse into his arms shivering.

"Come on," Kanda murmured, his body shifting to support Allen, "let's get you out of this rain."

Allen sniffled slightly, but nodded all the same. Gently, Kanda started to leave the alleyway, still impressed at Allen's determination and perseverance as he mainly dragged the kid to the main street, the white hair still lolling around as he tried to focus. Kanda looked over at Allen, the boy slowly becoming heavier and heavier with each step. Grunting in frustration, Kanda stopped moving and pulled the arm over his other shoulder, the boy's head now rolling in the crook of his neck as he lowered down gently in order to hoist the boy's legs between his arms.

Shuffling the kid on his back, Kanda began to piggy-back Allen down the street, seemingly oblivious to the pouring rain that was pounding on their heads and shoulders as he solidly marched onward.

* * *

Allen had little inclinations as to what was happening to him, the men Kanda had beaten to the ground fled hurriedly away from them, the hazy blurs both coming from above and the side confused him and the ground made him uncomfortable. Shakily, Allen forced his woozy body upward, his hands pushing on the wall for support as he struggled to stand, the world still spinning in his drugged state.

His knees finally chose to give way and Allen braced himself to tumble unconscious to the cold ground, his dizzy mind surprised at the feeling of warm and strong, albeit wet, arms. He was only weakly able to her Kanda tell him that he was taking him out of the rain before slinging his arm over his shoulder and attempting to walk Allen out of the alleyway.

Allen struggled to move his legs for the first several steps, desperately ignoring the fatigue that had settled in his system, before they gave out entirely, the white-haired kid hating himself for making Kanda drag him. A grunt of annoyance was heard before Allen felt his arm move and his body lift off the ground, his head finding its place in the junction of Kanda's neck and collarbone, the elder's scent lulling his eyelids shut and relaxing him despite the rain that fell on his hair and back.

* * *

Kanda took deliberate steps down the lamp-lit street, the street drying after the sudden rain shower, the smell of after rain filled his nostrils. The kid on his back, while he wasn't ridiculously heavy, did make his route a little slower. Kanda looked over at the mass of white that rolled around on his shoulder, the eyelashes closed together as the kid slept on, Kanda had been impressed that Allen managed to sleep through the pattering rain; although, considering what those disgusting leeches had given him, it shouldn't have surprised him.

"Mmm."

Kanda looked back at Allen, the silver eyes fluttering open with effort as the kid stirred.

"You awake?" Kanda asked, his pace remaining consistent and unwavering as the boy on his back looked around.

"Uhn…" Allen moaned slightly, his mind still hazy and eyes remaining glassy, "where're we?"

"I'm taking you back to my apartment," Kanda told him, "I can't take you back to your dorm room like this."

Kanda felt the head on his shoulder move as the white-haired university student nodded, as he moaned "mkay."

Kanda turned away from the boys as weight added to his collarbone, the silver eyes closing as Allen relaxed into Kanda.

Kanda walked into his apartment complex, thanking whatever God was out there that no one else was in the elevator or awake on the floor. Sliding his key into the lock, Kanda walked into his empty apartment, shutting the door with his foot and walking over to his bedroom, easing the kid over his shoulders and shuffling him into his arms, enabling him to lie Allen on the dark-covered mattress, slowly working off the boy's shoes.

Moving away from the kid, Kanda dug through the cupboards and pulled out a large mixing bowl that Lavi used for his sugar cookies. Shrugging his shoulders, Kanda brought the bowl over to his room, his hand gently placing the bowl beside the bed, hoping that whatever was running through his system wouldn't make him sick in the morning. Turning from the boy lying prone on his bed, Kanda gripped the door handle and made to leave his room when a small voice stopped him.

"Kanda…."

Kanda turned to the white-haired moyashi, the unfocused silver eyes searching for Kanda's dark ones.

"What is it?"

Allen swallowed thickly, "can you stay with me?"

Kanda felt his eyes widen in surprise, Allen's mumbled sleepy words were full of sincerity and almost a twinge of fear, which was understandable; the men had drugged him and had Kanda not been there, there would be no telling what would have happened to him.

"Sure," Kanda whispered, shutting his bedroom door and turning to the fatigued teen.

Bending down, Kanda unzipped his boots and pulled the covers up over Allen before sliding under the sheets himself after gently moving Allen aside to make room for himself. Settling his head on the pillow, Kanda heard the shuffle of sheets before weight added to his torso, the crown of white hair shuffling on his chest, his hand coming up to grip Kanda's shirt.

"Oi-"

"Thank You."

Kanda froze, the words telling the boy to get off him lost on his lips at the soft sigh Allen made, his thank you whispered and relaxed through his soft pink lips.

"Hmph," was Kanda's response, his body relaxing back into his mattress; the arm Allen rested on curling around the kid, protecting him from the outside world as Kanda felt his eyelids growing heavy, his body following after the white-haired moyashi as both occupants fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**No flow, no meaning, just fluffy chapter for development of relationship. **Sorry ^ till next time my lovelies


	8. Chapter 8

Baaaack ^^ this chapters a little short, but hopefully worth it ^^

_This story was uploaded on 9/11. A moment of silence for all those affected directly or indirectly as a result of the terrorist attacks._

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Allen groaned as he shifted in the bed, his silver eyes opening a fraction before slamming shut, a whimper of pain escaping his lips as his head throbbed at the glimmer of light that slipped through the blue curtains. The white haired rolled over onto his other side tugging the sheets around his body as he clutched his head.

"Nrg...ow," he cried, his body curling up as he felt sudden sharp pain stabbing him in the stomach, his arm immediately wrapping around himself.

Allen continued to whimper softly, his stomach's pain relentless as it continually caused him wave upon wave of pain.

"What's going on?!"

Allen looked up towards the demanding voice, the owner looking over at the curled figure on the bed, long dark hair that fell down his shirtless back while his legs were covered in sweatpants.

"Moyashi, what are you-"

Allen's groan cut Kanda's sentence off, the urgency and pain in his voice making Kanda rush over to the freshman's side, his knee pressing on the mattress as he looked over Allen, watching the kid's face spasm in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kanda demanded, masking his worry behind his anger, his hand coming to Allen's back.

"I feel sick," Allen whimpered, "I feel like I'm gonna-"

"Not on my bed!" Kanda snapped, reaching over to grab the silver metallic bowl, hurriedly and simultaneously lifting Allen up and placing the bowl under his mouth.

Allen gripped the bowl tightly as he threw up into it, his stomach emptying as Kanda's hand rubbed circles on his back, the Japanese wrinkling his nose at the smell, doing his best to look away from the vomiting kid.

"I'm sorry."

Kanda looked back at Allen, the boy now coughing up the last of his sick, his eyes turning to look weakly at Kanda before back to the bowl.

"I'm sorry," he murmured feebly, "I-"

"Don't say that," Kanda barked, before sighing and taking a softer approach to the conversation, "look, it's not your fault okay; I don't blame you for this."

Allen just coughed, pushing the bowl away from him. Reaching over, Allen felt Kanda move from beside him to pick up the bowl, taking the dish out of the room and out of Allen's sight, the contents of the bowl was heard being flushed down the toilet, the sink running almost immediately after it.

Kanda bent over the metal bowl, the checkered cloth in his hand washing the large dish, the fruity dish soap covering up any of the left over smell of Allen's sick. A shuffling of the sheets on his bed alerted him to the Moyashi's movement, his eyes turning back to look at Allen stumbling out of his room, his hand grasping the door frame to steady himself, his other hand clutching his forehead.

"You alright?" Kanda asked, not meeting Allen's eyes as he turned his back to the metal bowl.

"Nngh," Allen moaned nodding, "I think so," the kid slurred slightly, "m'head hurts a little and so does my stomach, but I think I'll be okay."

Kanda just nodded, flicking the water off his hand as he placed the rinsed bowl on the drying rack.

"All right," Kanda murmured, turning to fill a glass of water and grabbing a small rattling bottle out of the cupboard before walking over to Allen who had slid down the door frame and came to sit on the step that led up to his bedroom. "Here," he told Allen softly, handing him the water before Kanda popped open the ibuprofen and giving the kid two of the small white pills.

"Thanks," Allen whispered, taking the glass of water and throwing back the two pills before chasing it with water, his peripheral becoming aware of the third year sitting next to him, Kanda leaning over with his forearms on his thighs as he watched Allen for any signs of sickness or fainting.

Allen's sliver eyes met Kanda's dark cobalt eyes; an embarrassed and quick smile crossed his lips before he continued to finish his water. Surprisingly, Allen felt Kanda's hand on his forehead, the elder's other hand placing on his head.

"You're a little clammy," Kanda told him, pulling his hand away, "but unless you're going to throw up in the next five minutes, you can probably go home when you're ready."

Allen nodded in agreement, but chose to say nothing as he tipped back the rest of the water, leaving him with an empty glass that he fiddled in his hand.

After what felt like several minutes of awkward silence, Kanda let out a sigh and looked over at Allen, his mouth open and ready to speak.

"Thank You."

Kanda felt his words catch in his throat as he watched Allen talk, not even bothering to look up from the floor.

"For everything, I-I mean, you didn't have to do that and I-"

"Will you stop saying that?!"

Allen looked startled at Kanda, his silver eyes wide surprised at the figure that now towered over him, anger etched on his face.

"I will say this one more damn time, _IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT! _Stop apologizing for something you _didn't _do! This pathetic display is _sickening! _KNOCK IT OFF!"

Allen jumped at his sudden and enraged outburst, his mind reeling at what he had done to set Kanda off; true, Kanda was pissy and irritable on a good day, but Allen had yet to see him fully outraged.

"I'm sor-" Allen started.

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Before Allen could utter another word, the glass was snatched out of his hands and all but thrown into the sink, Kanda viciously scrubbing the glassware until Allen feared that he would break it.

Kanda was so focused on wringing out the glass that he didn't hear Allen stand up and stagger slightly over to him until a pair of arms wrapped firmly around his waist, the white head coming to rest on the center of his back.

"I'm sorry," Allen murmured, "I know that you hate hearing that," the slender teen said quickly, cutting Kanda off from turning around and yelling at him, "but that's who I am."

"No," Kanda told him, his soapy hands slowly reaching up to touch Allen's mismatched ones, "this isn't you. Yes you're annoying and selfless but this," Kanda gestured to Allen's current state as he turned around, his hand sliding up Allen's tattooed arm, "this pathetic and weak creature that's wallowing in his sickness isn't you; you're stronger than this."

Allen sniffed and smiled up at Kanda before slipping into his chest, "I know," Allen murmured weakly, "but…I just…don't want to be strong right now."

Kanda felt the white-haired snuggled closer to him, one of his own arms wrapping around Allen's waist while the other came to rest on the crown of is head, gently stroking the soft white hair as his chin rested next to it, his back leaning against the counter as Allen gently clutched his shirt.

"My God you're short," Kanda murmured, Allen laughing at his comment making them both shake with the white hair's laughter.

"You're just too damn tall, _BaKanda!"_

"Excuse me? I'm only five-eleven, what are you, Four-three?"

"Five eight," Allen grinned, thumping Kanda on his own tattoo, "my growths spurt's just a little…late."

"Uh-huh," Kanda mumbled their conversation ending in a comfortable silence, Allen's eyes closing gently, the smile on his lips resembling something of an angel.

Kanda prayed that Lavi didn't walk in on the two of them, telling himself that it was because he did not want to look like the girly boy Tyki always called him and not because he didn't want the moment to end, his mind telling himself that he was just tired and that he didn't feel whole with Allen curled in his arms, the emptiness in his heart relieving as he drew Allen closer to him.

Kanda felt confliction seep into his mind; in all technicalities, Allen was his student, someone he could not get involved with as long as that was so and he knew Komui would not allow Allen to switch Lab assistants for a reason as frivolous as that. On the other hand, Kanda couldn't deny what the kid was making him feel; a few short weeks and Allen was already working his way into his cold dark and broken heart, managing to patch together pieces into some semblance of what it once was.

Kanda pulled him in even closer, a ghost of a smile tracing his lips; it was no wonder Allen pissed him off and attracted him; because Allen reminded of him of _that guy_.

"Kanda?"

The elder Japanese looked down into the British boys curious eyes, the silver searching his cobalt ones for an answer to his unasked question. Sighing, Kanda let his arms fall off Allen's body, pushing the kid off and away from him.

"We should get you back to your dorm," Kanda told him softly, turning away from the white-haired kid to walk to his bedroom, leaving Allen all alone in the kitchen, confused about why someone would leave him alone after consoling him and embracing him warmly.

Allen walked over to the counter, his forearms resting on the countertops and his head in his forearms, the kid sighing in defeat. Allen didn't know what he was thinking, why he felt empty and hollow every time Kanda left him alone despite the fact that he had only known him for less than a month. Mana had often told Allen that sometimes inexplicable feelings for people often arise for inexplicable reasons and that the best resolution was not to understand the reason, but to accept it.

Allen smiled at the memory; he had gotten into a fight with one of his classmates after the boy had called his father a circus freak and when Mana demanded an explanation, Allen couldn't give him one, his fattened lip pouting as Mana loomed over him, his face surprising calm and composed. When he further pressed the matter, Allen confessed that he got mad when the kid had insulted his family, his fists and body acting on anger and impulse than clear and conscious thought.

Mana then asked him the strangest question: why do you feel that way?

The six-year-old looked up at his father with confusion, his mouth moving as he tried to explain why he felt so strongly about Mana, the man who took in a lonely orphan and raised him with such care and love, his young mind spinning as he tried to find the words. Mana just laughed, the twinkle in his eye restored while he touched his son's hair, the silver eyes looking up in confusion.

It was then when Mana explained to him about the unexplainable, something that confused Allen even more. Yet now, as Allen looked back at the room Kanda had just left too, he was beginning to understand those words, a smile slipping onto his mouth as he looked back to the counter.

"You ready to go?"

Allen looked back up swiftly, catching sight of Kanda slipping on a black leather jacket over a tight sleeveless navy turtleneck, his sweat pants changed into dark jeans and his hair in a low hanging ponytail. Allen smirked slightly.

"What?" Kanda asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Allen grinned, "just didn't know you had a motorcycle fetish."

Kanda growled, "I don't have a motorcycle fetish," he snapped, "I do however, _have _a motorcycle."

"Really?" Allen half-laughed, slightly impressed, "I should have guessed."

"Che," Kanda responded, walking over to the door and snatching up his keys from the jar by the front hall, his hand on the open door, "you coming?"

Allen nodded and picked himself up off the counter, his legs feeling weak but his determination carrying him across the room and out the apartment, Kanda following the teen out, the door locking behind him.

"You're coming with me?" Allen asked, pressing the button for the elevator, his sliver eyes looking up at Kanda in confusion.

Kanda Che`d once more before looking at the kid with almost annoyed eyes, "yes because knowing _you,_ you might get attacked _again, _get lost, collapse or, with your luck, all of the above."

Allen just glowered at Kanda's words for a brief moment before he broke out into a cheeky grin.

"I'm not that weak Kanda, at least; that's what _you _think."

Kanda glared as Allen threw his words back in his face, the elevator dinging interrupting his next sentence as Allen stepped lightly onto the elevator.

"You coming?" Allen asked brightly pressing the lobby button and smiling smartly at the grumbling third year as the Japanese stepped into the elevator next to him, his hands thrust deep into his pockets and his back against the wall.

Their descent was filled with Allen's soft humming, something Kanda didn't find irritating; the voice was soft and melodious and the song was soothing, relaxing. The elevator dinged loudly, the box jolting to a stop followed by the swishing of opening doors. Ceasing his singing, Allen stepped off the elevator and into the lobby followed closely by a somber Kanda.

The two walked down the streets in silence, Kanda keeping Allen in sight out of the corner of his eyes, somewhat relieved that the teen had regained a bounce in his step, his face no longer holding a false smile but one of relaxation and of peace. Kanda kept in careful time with the boy, the large university buildings looming over them signaled the end of their journey, Allen needing only a few more sidewalks and pathways before he arrived at his dormitory.

"Thanks for walking me," Allen smiled, his hands searching his pockets for his keys, a jingling sound emanated from them as the freshman pulled them out.

Kanda huffed slightly before turning on his heel, his boots crunching on the loose bits of gravel as he left Allen standing by the door.

"Hey Kanda…"

The elder stopped at the sound of Allen's timid voice, his head turning over his shoulder to look at the freshman.

Allen swallowed before continuing, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, "will I um…will I see you again, you know, like that?"

Kanda felt his eyes widen marginally before he caught himself, forcing his body to be calm, the tension in the air rising as Allen felt his blush deepen and his arm rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Slowly, Kanda continued his walk away from Allen.

"No," Kanda told him over his shoulder, causing Allen's face to fall, "you're basically my student so it's already a no go and besides, I don't like you like that."

Allen just watched Kanda's retreating back, his mind blank from shock as his rejection settled in. Though he half-expected it, it stung him much more than he thought, his throat catching as he turned back into the residence, trying to ignore what was surely the sound of his heart being torn into pieces.

* * *

**Well? reviews please, you can tell me how cruel I am ^^ don't worry, story isn't over yet ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**All stories...updated...gonna go crawl in a hole for the next little while...**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

"No no no NO!"

Allen winced while the screaming voice of his theory instructor rang out against the walls of the practice room, the white moustached man turned red.

"How can you THINK of giving me this FILTH to mark!" the professor screamed at him, throwing the stapled pages at Allen, "take it back and do it RIGHT before the deadline date!"

Allen nodded wordlessly at the old man, bending over to pick up the assignment off the floor before stuffing it back in his back, turning from the table to take his leave of the professor's office.

"Allen."

The boy turned to the sound of the old man's sighing, the balding white hair in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

Allen blinked at the question for a moment before his mind registered what was asked of him.

"What do you-"

"I mean," the man cut him off, "you haven't been an active participant in class and you seem to be submitting sub-par work and it's steadily getting worse. Has anything…happened as of late?"

The boy swallowed while he thought over his previous two weeks, his composition had been rough but he managed to perform well, his memorization hadn't been up to his standards and he felt inadequate at everything he did. Then there was the chemistry lab.

The day had been one of the most awkward moments of his life, his hands shook so bad he could barely handle the chemicals so his lab partner had to do it all much to his distain. His partner took some solace in the fact that Kanda didn't snap at them for a second; he barely even looked at the two of them, even when they needed the in lab worked signed the Japanese just snatched the books out of their hands, scribbled his initials harshly before he flung the books back at them.

"No," Allen lied, pulling his infamous poker face and smiling, "I'm fine, just a little stressed is all."

At the nod of the little man, Allen left the room, fully aware that the skeptical eyes of his professor followed his every move.

He felt like an idiot. He should never have even _asked _Kanda, much less expected a different response. Still, Allen clutched the fabric over his chest, the rejection had hurt him, much more than he anticipated. The elder had done it so coldly and swiftly, it took several minutes for his mind to finally comprehend what had just happened, much less react to it. It was akin to a severe injury after a shocking incident; the brain would often take several minutes to become aware of the severity of the situation due to shock before the pain would finally register.

Leaves crunched underfoot as Allen made his way across the field, neither knowing nor caring where he was going. Silver eyes looked upward at the heaven's, wondering if his father could see him now, how pathetic he was, weeping over a broken heart.

'_Weeping over a _guy _breaking my heart!'_

Allen felt like beating himself all over again at that thought; he never wanted to be this way, he didn't ask for it. If given the choice, Allen would choose to love women; the semblance of normalcy it would give him would be, at the very least, a comfort to him, yet he desired a man's body pressed into his, the very idea making most cringe and hate, the idea that two men could love each other was treated as though it were leprosy, as though Allen wasn't already branded a freak enough.

The dishevelled arm lifted to the silver irises, the smooth skin of his right hand running along the gnarls and bumps of the flesh, the valleys and crests no longer foreign land, the damage the fire had left in its wake now a well-known map to the one who knew how to read it. The black nails still looked grotesque even to the bearer, the flesh appearing rotten and dead; had the hand not had one talent, Allen would have considered sawing it off years ago.

Gold and yellows crunched under Allen's boots as he turned around, his paper shoved harshly into his backpack, the only comfort he needed now was from one that could not pass judgement.

* * *

Kanda looked over at the Erlenmeyer flask, the crystals he was dissolving swirling around in the solution, the mixture still retaining its pink undertones of the indicator he used.

"Che'" Kanda growled, angrily looking over at the inadequate mixture, his normal standards of perfection seemingly unachieved in his current state of mind.

Gripping the retort stand tightly, Kanda began to tighten the clamps on the flask, the bouncing of the glass beginning to irritate him, his figuring the clamp would quell the glasses reactivity. Pulling out his pen, the chemistry student scribbled down a well written and quickly detailed note in his lab notebook, his writing only halfway finished when the pressure on the glass broke it, his experiment now ruined as it spilt all over the lab bench, glass spilling over the floor and his papers.

"Fuck!" Kanda screamed, his hand reaching over to turn off the hot plate and shake loose the glass from his notebook, now utterly furious at the loss of his experiment and his concentration.

"Damn Damn Damn!" Kanda growled, throwing his notebook in the corner of the room while he grabbed the broom at the other end of the lab, the dustpan thrown harshly to the floor.

Kanda scowled in anger at the entire lack of focus he had with both his experiments and his work, the quality severely lacking for anything to be completed and handed into his professor and mentor, and now his final chance lay ruined on the floor, the crystal solution spilt on his counter and even on the hot plate, the Japanese scowling at how much more work he needed to do before he could go home. The glass shards were swept up quickly and efficiently, the dust pan collected the remnants of his flask before he tossed them unceremoniously into the glass garbage can, his attention now focused on the solution at the floor of the lab, the clear and colourless liquid dripping from the lab bench.

"Hey, Kanda! What was-"

The Japanese turned to the new occupant in the room, the flash of red hair alerting him to Lavi's presence, cobalt eyes glowered at green before they turned back to the task at hand.

"Yuu-chan, what did you-"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda roared, not even bothering to look up at the other lab assistant as he mopped up the remainder of the spill with the rag, figuring that with Lavi here, he wouldn't be able to get any more work done.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them, Lavi wanting to help Kanda, but knew that he would be cut down in heart beat had Kanda had the opportunity, and Kanda just wanted to be left in solitude with nothing but his thoughts.

His teeth grit together tightly in frustration; this entire endeavor was the result of that stupid moyashi. Had the boy kept his damned mouth shut, he would be able to focus, able to do his work, able to _think _for five minutes without a flash of pristine white hair coupled with peaceful eyes as the boy slept on in his arms, the same image he had woken up too not two weeks prior. The kid passed out after the drug those idiotic men had given him, Kanda figuring he'd fall asleep for an hour or so, wake up and leave the kid to his lonesome in his bed; when Kanda woke in the morning with the boy tucked perfectly in his arms, it came as a surprise to him.

Kanda had slipped out of the boy's arms, slowly gathering his sweat pants and other clothes before turning to the shower, figuring he needed one to clean off the remnants of the night before, the corner of eyes catching a glimpse of the sleeping freshman, his feet stopping in their tracks at the sight of the angelic face. Turning to the slim boy, Kanda crept over to the edge of his bed, his long fingers reaching slowly to stroke the soft white hair, a soft hum leaving the boy's lips as Kanda massaged his scalp, the sound making the lips on Kanda's face curl upwards in a small smile.

The paper towels were thrown into the trash with the rest of the disposed chemicals, the memories of their night brushed off in haste as Kanda focused on the hot plate and retort stand, scrubbing both of the lab equipment pieces with vigor and strength, as if washing his own body clean.

"Kanda?"

The long-haired man didn't even bothering looking up at the red-head, his anger and frustration taken out on the chemical spill in front of him.

"Did something happen?" Lavi pressed timidly.

"No," Kanda stated bluntly.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously, "you've been acting kinda strange lately and I just thought-"

"I'm fine!" Kanda roared, his eyes glaring at his roommate in front of him, "why the hell wouldn't I be!"

Lavi flinched at the harshness of the voice, the bitterness and harshness nipping at his own cheeriness. Kanda chose to say nothing more as he flung the dirty rag into the sink.

"I have lots of work to do, don't bother me," Kanda growled, flinging his bag over his shoulder and brushing past Lavi harshly, his friend feeling dejected and hurt at the cruelness of is words.

* * *

Kanda walked down the empty halls, his footsteps echoing ion the tiled walls, the bricked floor changing to carpet as his feet carried him farther away from his science building, desperate to find some comfort in silence.

He rejected the moyashi for reasons that were his own, he had already been hurt when it came to the maters of love and lust and he had no desire to go through it again, preferring to lock himself away and never open up, a guarantee that he would never be hurt. That was the idea but now, he found himself drawn to the same sort of person that had involuntarily destroyed him, memories of who he once was with him flooding back to his mind.

Kanda shook his head loose, wanting desperately to claw at his brain in hopes of ridding himself of the feelings he didn't want to exist.

A tiny sound entered into his ears; the piano, fingers dancing a tune to their master's orders. Kanda looked around him scowling, he must have walked his way to the music wing, it figured there would be someone on a musical instrument. The Japanese turned to make his exit out of the wing when the tuned changed, the sound no longer dull but moving, emotional and beautiful, the sound peaking the interest of the lab student, curiosity driving him to find the player of the piece.

Walking slowly back towards the room, Kanda took slow and silent footsteps, the sound of the song slowly growing in volume, but remained muted though the heavy wooden door the player had settled himself behind. A rectangular piece of light lit on the floor outside the room, the noise becoming it's loudest as he turned the corner, yet still remained soft and kindly, the sound slow yet not mournful, full of hope not sadness.

The tall third year approached the door, his back as close as he could to the wall with his backpack slung over one shoulder, his head pressed closed to the door as he slowly peered inside, the large grand piano positioned in such a way that only the player's back was to him, the sleeves of his white button up rolled up to the elbows but did not restrict his movements in any way, the fingers slowly waltzing across the keys as his head moved slowly in time with the music, his white hair rising and falling with each stroke on the key as mismatched fingers danced gracefully in harmony.

Kanda felt his cobalt eyes widen at the sight of his chemistry student creating the harmonies and emotions that could only come from what Kanda thought were the masters of their arts, not some eighteen-year-old who was taking chemistry for the sake of his late father.

The laying slowed to a stop while Kanda sat listening, his senses going into over drive when the silence fell on them, his body scrambling quickly and quietly to duck behind the corner and take his nearest route out of the building, the pieces of Allen's composition still resonating in both his mind and his heart.

* * *

**Short little chapter just to help keep the ball rolling ^^ Reviews if you'd be so kind**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ta-Da! New chappy for my Yullen fans ^^ hope you didn't think I was ignoring you, I just needed a little inspiration to kick it into overdrive ^^**

**Hope it's worth the wait :D**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray Man**

* * *

Students milled through the tiled halls of the music wing, the bowed white hair among them, silver eyes staring blankly at the ground as he pressed his music books to his chest. Allen had been from midterm to midterm, stress increasing exponentially with every passing day and minute. His fourth and final midterm for the week was his chemistry, something that had him pushed to wits end, had his hair not been white, the teen was sure that he would have grey streaks in it by now.

The only good thing about his past weeks was the composition he had been working on tirelessly was finally coming to fruition, the music dancing in his head as the notes found their way to the piano and paper, his fingers creating most of the magic as they moved on their own effortlessly.

A small bump on his shoulder sent the slim boy flying, his already frail state worsened by the stress and amounting workload left him landing hard on the tiled floor, his books flying out of his hands and clattering across the floor, papers and sheet music strewn across the brown halls. Mercury eyes flashed worriedly around as his assailant barely looked up from his determined pace, the brief apology Allen half expected never came, his head bowed to the parting crowds.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, his mismatched hands reaching out to grab the scattered papers, stuffing what he could into his binders and folders.

"Here."

Allen looked up in surprise at the person who had, unknown to him, kneeled down on her pale legs and to help him pick up his papers, her face smiling and her long hair tied up in high pigtails.

"Thank You," he murmured as he took back his papers from her hand, his eyes ignoring her purple ones as they stared him down with keen interest, her continually smiling face almost unnerving.

"So," she began, her long legs standing with his, her incredibly short skirt miraculously covering any unmentionable areas that would otherwise make Allen incredibly uncomfortable, "hi."

"Hi," the white-haired boy responded uncomfortably, the papers shuffling in his chest to a more manageable state.

"You're Allen Walker, right?" she asked, phrasing her statement as a question, her smile never once leaving her lips.

"Uh, yeah," Allen muttered, his feet shuffling in his boots, his silver eyes looking anywhere except for her puffed up chest restricted in a tight jacket.

"That's so great!" she squealed, "I've heard so much about you, but I didn't think you'd be _this _cute," she giggled much to the other teen's chagrin, "I'm Lenalee Lee, I'm a psych Major, it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," the silver-eyed boy agreed pulling his poker face and smiling.

"Hey, you doing anything?"

"Well – I – uh –"

"Come on, let's get some coffee," she smiled, her hand gripping Allen's arm and pulling him in his opposite destination, the stuttering boy protesting softly from behind her.

"B-but, but I need to practice and study and-"

"Everyone says you work too hard," she giggled happily, her feet bouncing happily on the music hallway's multicolored tiles, "time for a break!"

* * *

Kanda slipped past the milling students with ease, his lean frame weaving about the instrument-clad kids with little effort as he followed a route he had, regrettably, taken more times than he cared to count. Since he had heard Allen play, Kanda almost ached to hear the music again, even for just a moment.

His second endeavor had been more deliberate and less of an accident, his feet soft as he strained his ears for any sound of the slight fingers glistening across the white keys. He hears several players before he sighed and turned home for the day, his determination knowing no bounds as he came back the next day and the day after that.

Three days later, he arrived to hear a heart wrenching tune seemingly slip into the hallways though the heavy wooden door, his feet unconsciously carrying him to the numbered room, his head tilted as he listened to the music flow smoothly from the player's fingers. The Japanese peaked into the window, the shock of white hair bobbing smoothly to the rhythm as oddly soothing as the music itself.

Kanda had come routinely after that, thankful that the boy was half the creature of habit he was, booking the same room again and again on the same days, enabling the third year to sneak in, settle himself on the floor and pull out his laptop to avoid any inconspicuous looks or awkward glances. Since his second visit, Allen's music had become a drug, the curbing to his ever-gnawing addiction. Currently, Kanda was rounding the corner to the practice rooms, his craving for the sweet music pushing his impatient mind and driving him.

Cobalt eyes widened at the sight of white hair falling to the ground, paper scattering around the floor as the slender teen landed on the hard tiled floor. The Japanese stood frozen for a moment as his mind was torn between rushing over to help the fallen boy or remain hidden and preserve his dignity and his pride. His feet hesitantly took the first few steps towards him, his mind already conjuring up a compelling reason as to why he was there in the first place before a dark green-haired girl bounced over to him, her checkered skirt swishing with her hips as she sauntered over to him

Kanda ducked behind the stone corner, his eyes reluctantly glued to the scene in front of him as the girl picked up the boy's scattered papers, her grin never faltering as he silently shrunk back, his own smile returning to her, though whether it was forced in truth or merely a wish in the Japanese's mind Kanda did not know. The girl suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging and pulling the boy behind her as she bounced out of the hallway with Allen in tow, their backs to him as they made their way out of his line of sight, his heart unintentionally clutching at the sight of the two of them before his jaw clenched tightly and he turned from the music room, neither knowing nor caring who he was running into.

"Are you serious!?"

Allen nodded while sipping his green tea, the girl leaning over the table at him with her usual grin, his own smile slight as he deftly avoided any and all questions she shot; silently impressed that Marian Cross managed to teach him something he could use in a real life situation. He had managed to regal her with tales of said mentor and all the incredible things he had done and said. The girl had giggled and laughed at his stories, her chest constantly in his line of sight as he tried to look anywhere but down at them.

* * *

"I can't believe he told her that, that's hilarious!" she laughed, wiping a tear from her eye as she smiled at him, "but enough about Cross, tell me about _you!"_

"Me?" Allen asked her, wincing slightly at her words, he hated talking about himself, it made him feel vain and self-centered, "I'm really not that interesting."

"Oh come on!" she goaded, "let's hear it!"

"But-"

"Pleeaase~"

Allen sighed, figuring that there was no way he was getting put without some sort of quick overlay of his life for the girl leering at him.

"I'm just a music major here on a scholarship, nothing exciting or big. What about you?"

"Me? Oh, well, I'm a psych Major but I'm here on a cross country scholarship-"

"Really?" Allen asked, accidentally interrupting her.

"Oh yeah," she grinned, extending her ling legs and running her hand up them, "these little beauties have brought me everywhere I wanna go, you like 'em?"

The silver-eyed boy coughed on his drink, "they're, uh, nice," he managed to choke out, dabbing his shirt with the white napkin.

"Yeah," she grinned, "_everyone _tells me that!"

Allen smiled, his hand pushing up off the table as he stood, "I'm really sorry, but I have a midterm in two more days and I need to finished studying, this was nice though, thank you."

"Gimme your cell phone," she suddenly announced, he hand extended as she smiled broadly.

"Wh-wha-"

"Lemme have it," she announced while Allen reluctantly dug his black phone out of his pocket for fear that the girl would tackle him for the device.

"Since you enjoyed this so much," she ginned, her own flipped out as she tapped on the keys, "We'll exchange numbers so we can do this again."

Allen stammered for a moment before she handed the phone back to him, her lips pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she sauntered off, the white-haired flushing at her actions as he stood stunned on the spot, his blank brain doing its best to drag him to the library to finish his work for his most stressful and closest midterm.

* * *

Fingers ran though fine white strands in frustration, his nails gripping the scalp as he felt his own composure slip away from him, praying that he didn't start crying. The words and equations made little to no sense and what did seemed to prove him wrong or slip away from his grasp the moment he focused on other things.

Allen slammed his books shut in frustration, his hands shoving the large textbook into his bag as he flung the strap over his shoulder. As if the failure of not being able to understand a single equation wasn't humiliating enough, the giggling girls beside him never seemed to shut up, the high pitched laugher unrelenting and unceasing as it irritated him to no end. Struggling with his heavy load, the freshman made his way up two flight of stairs before opening the door, the area up here much quieter as the only people allowed up in these rooms were ones that had no electronics and worked out of books, the slight scratching of pencils and quiet whispers the only sound in between the bookshelves.

Soft footsteps padded from the door to the rows of books, the near silence comforting and relaxing, his eyes looking around for any empty tables, his silver eyes catching only a few people yet none he knew until he rounded one corner where a table sat, closed of the rest of the world while the singular occupant sat with his head bowed over the books, his long hair ties in its usual ponytail as it lay beside his paper over his shoulder.

"Kanda?"

The Japanese looked up with shocked eyes at the sound of his name, his mind so focused on his work his senses didn't catch the sound of Allen's approaching feet.

"Moyashi?" he asked confused, "what the hell are you do doing here."

"I'm studying," Allen snapped, his confusion turning into frustration at the mention of his detestable nickname, the incident at the door entirely forgotten by the both of them at the moment, "at least I'm trying to," Allen sighed gently, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

Kanda nodded once, "Chemistry?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Allen murmured, his silver eyes looking away from him to the ground, the look of defeat Kanda had only seen him wear once brought back the memories he had tried so desperately to quell causing his stomach to clutch uncomfortably. "I can't seem to figure anything out," the silver-eyed boy carried on, "I just don't know."

"Hm," the third year hummed, his eyes returning to his work, the chemistry book scattered around him.

"Say," the Japanese's eyes flicked up at the suggestive tone, "you think you could help me?"

The head tilted upwards, his eyes meeting Allen's full on, the look of incredulousness one that must have caused Allen some discomfort as the silver eyes looked away from his.

A sigh escaped the elders lips after a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Have a seat," Kanda conceded, his books closed and stacked neatly in the corner of his table while Allen made a few tentative steps towards his superior, his hand nervously extending for the chair, a muttered thank you towards Kanda as he as he sat down.

"What are you working on?" Allen asked, his hands reaching into his bag for his textbook.

"My paper," Kanda told him curtly as Allen flipped open the heavy book, his own long fingers pulling it towards him so that the both of them could view the problem, Allen's binder pulled out with all his failed attempts scratched harshly out, "what are you having problems with?"

The white-haired boy sighed, "where do I begin?"

"So it's just a case of combining two equations."

"But, why-"

"Look at what you have to find out," Kanda told him quietly, his pencil taping the page, "there are two unknowns, don't try to find out what one is without the other, it's okay to rearrange things to find out."

Allen looked from his tutor to the problem, realization in his eyes as he finally came to terms with what the problem was asking him, a feeling that he had been having all night. Kanda had made everything simple and understandable, the problems his elder made him do on his completed with now practiced ease, the Japanese given a few moments of piece to work on his own assignment.

Cobalt eyes looked to the small window peeking though the books, the same eyes widening when he saw the night sky bloom, time passing quickly while he and Allen were blissfully unaware of the passing hours.

"Hey, Kanda."

The slightly timid voice broke his thoughts, the silver eyes focused solely on the page in front of him.

Allen swallowed thickly, "why did you say no?"

Kanda looked shocked, the chin resting in his palm raised as he looked into Allen's silver eyes.

"I told you," he muttered, regaining his composure and looking as though the question didn't bother him as much as it did, "you're my student and-"

"I meant," Allen pressed, "why did you say it like _that_? You could have-"

"Because it's been my experience that people don't take hints," the Kanda told him bluntly, "letting them down gently has never been my style anyhow."

Allen weaved his pencil though his fingers, his mind unwilling to let this go without a fight.

"Most people don't," Allen agreed, "but, I'm not like them."

Kanda scoffed, "yet here you are, can't even take a _direct _rejection."

Allen did his best not to flinch at the harsh words, "I'm persistent."

Kanda rose from his chair, his eyes looking directly at Allen.

"No shit," he told the freshman, "but that's beside the-"

A hand on his wrist stopped him from leaving, his body hunched over on the table as he stared at the sudden bravery of the white-haired boy, his silver eyes staring at his own hand, obviously in shock at what he had just done, his throat moving as he swallowed thickly.

"Please," he half whispered, rising gently up towards Kanda, his body quivering slightly as he leaned closer, "just give me a chance."

Kanda felt frozen as he watched the nervous teen, by all accounts his pupil, rise slowly to meet him, silver eyes closing as his white lashes fanned his face while Kanda fought desperately to move his body away from this situation, telling his brain not to open a door that should never exist in the first place. His body did move, though not where his brain told it too. The illogical side of him had somehow taken over, his own head tilting towards Allen's as his lids mirrored the boy's, closing shut as his lips gently brushed the soft parted ones, the simple touch sending what felt like an electrical impulse through his body.

A loud ringing pierced the silence and stillness of the library, Allen's eyes growing wide at the realization of his ringtone, his head backing away from Kanda's in surprise while the elder's eyes too, flung open at the nearness of the disturbance. Shakily, Allen pulled away from Kanda as he dove for his bag, praying that no one else had heard his restricted device.

"H-hello?"

"Allen, Hi! It's Lenalee."

The shocked boy had to pull his phone away from his ear at the volume at which the Chinese girl spoke, the sound deafening and echoing through the still library.

"Oh, hi…"

"I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time," the girl chattered on, "but I was wondering, if you're free on Friday, there's this great new club that just opened that you _have _to try and since I know where it is, I'll go with you! How's that sound?"

"That uh-"

His words were cut off by the stronger man brushing past him, his laptop bag slung over his shoulder, his face blocked from his view as he weaved down the halls.

"I was thinking that it could be like a date thing, ya know? I mean, it's just this…"

Lenalee babbled on as Allen suddenly found the strength to move his body, his legs giving chase after Kanda.

"No, Kanda wait!"

"Allen? What's going-"

The rest of Lenalee's words were cut off by the flip phone shutting close, his arm reaching towards Kanda.

"What do you want?" the Japanese snapped over his shoulder.

"Let me explain," he tried desperately, "she-she just came onto me, I-I didn't even know her until today and-"

"Shut up!"

Allen froze at the harshness of the words, his arm retracting into himself as Kanda spun on his heel to face the freshman.

"Stop trying to explain everything, stop trying to make sense of everything, just shut up!" Kanda hissed menacingly at the wide-eyed boy before he made to turn around, his body stopping as a singular thought slipped into his mind.

"Eighty."

Allen stared at him, "wha-what?"

Cobalt eyes stared at him over his shoulder, cobalt eyes piercing, "if you get an eighty or higher on the test, I'll give you the chance you want, understand?"

The silver eyes widened at his words, his mouth gaping as he fought for words.

"I uh-"

"No," Kanda ordered, "you either take this deal now or walk away and accept it, do you under-"

"I understand."

Kanda saw the determination the freshman possessed strengthen him, his eyes narrowing as a smile curled on his lips.

"I'll get eighty," he promised the elder, "and make you eat your words, Kanda."

The Japanese's own mouth curled into a smirk before he walked away from the now determined boy, his final whispered words unheard by Allen's ears.

"See to it that you do, Moyashi."

* * *

**Well ^^ reviews please**

**Also, if you could, chcek out my most recent Yullen story, called the Kazue Diaries.**

**This has been shameless advertising brought to you by DarkPhoenix168 ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm in for a hellish weekend studying math for a midterm I have a t 8:30...on a monday morning...yeah...on the plus side, sushi with my anime club ^^

**AN - I don't own D. Gray Man**

* * *

Endless chattering and murmurings filled the corridors and staircases as students lines up to the entrance, nervous students gripped pencil cases and backpacks, the white haired music student among them.

Since Kanda's bet, Allen had studied relentlessly with every spare second he had, his determination to win driving him as he performed equation after equation with skill and a slow mastery of the subject matter. His throat clutched as he fought to swallow thickly; while he needed constant calories for his sickness, he hadn't been able to force any food down his throat all day, his stomach twisting into knots with every minute that passed.

Students parted pushing Allen further into the wall, his eyes looking around to see what made the students move aside, his eyes widening as he watched a small group of students mill past them, Kanda and Lavi among them. Cobalt eyes met silver for an instant, his pace never slowing as he turned away from the mercury eyes following his body as the long-haired Japanese man disappeared behind the double doors with the other TA's.

Students flowed through the doors like water, their eyes searching for places with papers and scantron cards, several grabbing the first spot available to them and quickly set up their work station for efficient use. Allen slipped into the chair near the aisle about half way up the hall, his hands shakily placing his pencils and erasers on the side of his table along with his student I.D card, his eyes unable to look at anything but the blank white sheet, his nerves getting the better of him as his slight hands trembled softly.

* * *

Students milled about around the room, questions and last minute attempts of studying were heard from the science students, Allen blocking them out effectively as he did before any concert or performance he gave.

"Find your seats! Find your seats!"

Allen looked up at his professor, his smile kindly as he waved his hands to the scuttling students to quiet down and take a seat I the nearest available one, the TA's and lab assistants lined up at the front of room, several smiling at other students while others looked around with disinterest, their hands in their pockets and their eyes bored.

"You all have one hour to complete this midterm," his professor announced, "during that time, there is no talking, no walking, and absolutely NO cheating. Good luck to all of you, begin!"

Hundreds of papers ruffled as the teacher announced the beginning of their examination period, the music student among them. A deep breath passed through his mouth as he inhaled deeply, his pencil poised as he looked over the first question.

* * *

Deafening silence settled over the students as they hunched over the side tables, their pencils scribbling madly as they answered question after question, worry and panic settling on the faces of several of the students as they deliberated and debated every question that they came across.

Allen felt elated, he had difficulty with problems but there were many more that he knew he had right, the scantron card was filled quickly with black marks that dotted the landscape. Siler eyes darted from the card to the test, his hand flying across the page as he read and reread several equations before selecting his answer, his hand flipping the page to the short answer problems, the two equations thankfully familiar to the freshman, his lips curling into a small smile as he leaned over the paper his mind entirely focused on the problems at hand.

The rhythmic stepping of feet came towards the front of the room as the lab assistants moved up and down the rows of students, their eyes searching for any signs of cheating. Kanda made his way down the struggling freshmen, his cobalt eyes piercing and daring others to make a false move, make some sort of mistake by pulling out their cell phones or looking over at their partner. His irises caught sight of the crown of white hair bent over the paper, the student scribbling madly over the white paper, his form coming to slow near him, his shadow alerting Allen to quickly flick his eyes upward, silver meeting cobalt, the contact lingering for as long as the two of them dared before they returned to what they were doing, Allen on his paper and Kanda on assisting the proctoring.

Graphite slid across the paper, his writing neat and legible as he quickly finished the problem, his silver eyes moving to the next one, a small smile on his face as he recognized the graph the question asked him to draw, the feeling of strong arms around him while a lightly calloused hand gripped his own, the arc the joined fingers practically memorized in his mind.

The unscarred hand froze momentarily while drawing the axis, Kanda's words echoing in his mind.

" –_besides, I don't like you like that."_

His smile slipped from his lips as he thought of what this entailed, what winning the deal Kanda made with him. True, Kanda would give him a chance, but it wasn't one Allen had in the first place. Silver eyes made their way to the front of the room where he saw the long-haired Japanese accept another midterm, his long fingers holding out the card while cobalt eyes looked over the I.D the student handed him.

Allen swallowed, his eyes returning to the paper, his breath deep as he returned to the page, his hand drawing the curve swiftly before writing his lengthy explanation, the paper stacked with the red and white card before he made his way to the front of the room, his hands handing the test to Lavi, the redhead smiling at him.

"All done?" he whispered taking both the test and Allen's I.D, his fingers taking the roster and checking off the music student's name.

Silver eyes looked from the emerald green eye to the dark haired ponytail, his eyes away from the two of them while he accepted yet another test.

"Yeah," Allen sighed, "I'm finished."

* * *

The red light flicked green as the magnetic strip passed the reader, Allen slipping his lithe form past the silver bar that held the inside of the Athletic complex from the reception. Adjusting his red duffle to fit through after him, the white-hired boy looked around the well-kept complex, his shoulders sagging as he relaxed slightly, the boots silently stepping down the tiled steps that led to the men's change room.

Allen placed the duffle bag on the bench his hands swiftly undoing the zipper and pulling out his sweats and running shoes before stuffing the bag into a large locker. Moving swiftly, the silver-eyed boy pulled up his shirt and pants, the jeans and black tee replaced with a tight navy shirt and grey sweat pants, his slip-on shoes replacing his boots as the previous ensemble was placed carefully into the locker before the metal door swung shut and his black lock fastened it.

The dark shoes carried him to the hallways of the gym, his room a wood paneled one with mats covering every inch, his usual members and several new faces had shown up to the Karate course that was offered weekly, Allen able to use his membership to the gym mainly for sparing matches against several other more advanced members after the basics were covered by the instructor and they were given free rein to practice with other classmates at their level.

"All right Ladies and Gentlemen!" the instructor clapped his hands, "if you're ready to begin-"

* * *

Bows were given to their instructor as he let dismissed them, all the students allowed to use their free time as they so choose, the white haired student weaving throughout the other partners to find one for himself, the silver eyes wandering before he nearly ran headlong into a large bulky dark-skinned man, his eyes closed as he smiled down at Allen.

"Hello."

The slender boy looked up at him in shock before swallowing swiftly and responding, "hello."

A large hand extended towards him, "I'm Noise Marie, but people call me Marie."

"Allen," the silver-eyed boy responding shaking the hand, "it's-it's nice to meet you."

The dark lids opened to reveal milky looking irises, Allen backing away slightly at the sight of the blind man.

"Likewise," he smiled, "would you like to spar with me?"

"I – uh," Allen stammered, unsure of what to tell the imposing man in front of him.

"Don't worry," Marie smiled, "I'll go easy on you."

Allen learned when he took his first stance that it was not the blind man who had the disadvantage, it was him. In ten seconds flat Marie hand pinned him to the floor, the wind knocking out of Allen as he lay on the floor.

"Alright," the man smiled as he pulled up the coughing white haired boy, "again?"

Allen nodded stupidly to the man, remembering too late that the man couldn't see it, his body taking his stance while the other man came at him, the slender man swiftly gipping the outstretched fist and flipped him over using the momentum, the man grunting as he hit the floor, his face evident in surprise.

"Hey now, Allen, shouldn't you go easy on me? I'm blind after all."

Allen mirrored Marie's grin and laughed lightly, "I don't believe in going easy on people that can take it."

A deep chuckle vibrated in the large man's throat, "then we agree."

* * *

Steaming water ran down the music student's sweat covered back, his cheeks flushed a light red in the heat of the shower, his shoulder rubbing the joint while his hands massaged it.

Marie hadn't been kidding when he said he took it easy on the kid, the first throw Allen got in was the _only _throw he had gotten in, the best he could do was block the punches the man threw at him, his own arms barely fast enough to stop the barrage of attacks his partner threw at him. Unfortunately, Marie quite enjoyed puling surprise attacks, and though Allen could block, the punches sent him staggering, his right shoulder nearly throbbing by the end of their lesson, and the hearty pat Marie gave it did little to aide.

White suds lathered the already pristine hair, the foam running down the side of his face and neck as the water rinsed from his scalp, his fingers weaving through the strands with care as silver eyes closed, the warmth of the shower soothing his tired body. Reluctantly, the silver knob slipped into the off position, the remaining stem filling the small shower stall as water dripped of his body while his undamaged arm braved the colder air to grab his towel.

The white cotton rubbed down his body roughly, the water drying from his skin before he wrapped it around his waist, this legs stepping out onto the tiled floor, the soap and shampoo gathered quickly in his arms before he made his way over to his locker, his hand fiddling with the dial before the metal door swung open, the duffle bag landing on the bench with a soft thump.

"How are you feeling Allen?"

The silver hair looked up at the deep voice, his hands continuing to ruffle through his bag as he smiled up at the blind man.

"Hey Marie," he grinned, his hands fetching his boxers and pants, the jeans laid over the wooden planks, while the black material covered his lower half, "I'm fine thanks, how about you."

"You had me going for a few rounds, but I've had worse," the man kindly teased, "you're a good fighter Allen, I doubt anybody would want to deal with you!"

The slim boy laughed nervously, the image of two horrid men leering down at him while he remained helpless and drugged, though had Kanda not been there, it would have ended much worse than their stares.

"Thanks for sparing with me," Marie continued, shaking Allen from his thoughts and the memories of his body curled warmly into a stronger, more well-muscled one, "it's hard to imagine, but not many people will spar with me."

The freshman laughed along with Marie at the joke, the bald man smiling kindly down at Allen though he couldn't see him.

"I guess I'll be-"

"Marie?"

The blind man turned to the voice, familiar to the both of them and causing Allen to freeze with his belt half done up as Kanda walked into his field of view, his shirt hanging loosely from one hand while a wooden sword hung loosely in the other; Marie turned to the voice, his smile growing slightly wider.

"Ah, Kanda," he smiled, "it's been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

The big man nodded, "can't complain, my composition coming along nicely and I just finished sparing with my new friend, Allen."

Kanda looked where Marie's hand was waving, his cobalt eyes widening at the sight of the white-haired freshman.

"Moyashi!?" he asked incredulously, much to Marie's surprise.

Unseeing eyes wandered from where he knew both of them stood, "you know him?" he asked Kanda kindly.

"He's a first year in my chem lab," the Japanese explained, "I'm his TA."

The big man nodded, "small world after all eh? I'd love to stick around and chat, but I need to practice for my next midterm."

"You're a music student?" Allen asked softly, trying his hardest to focus on his karate partner.

Marie nodded, "yes, I mostly play the harp, but I dabble in the guitar and other stringed instruments when I can get my hands on them."

"Cool," Allen breathed, visibly impressed though the blind man couldn't see it.

"What about you? What do you play?"

"The piano," both Kanda and Allen told him in unison, the silver eyes turning to the half-naked man in surprise, his mouth opening slightly in surprise.

"That's wonderful," Marie smiled, the silence between the two of them unnoticed by the blind man, "I'd love to play with you sometime Allen."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice," the white haired murmured, his eyes still glued to Kanda in surprise.

"Sounds perfect! I'll get in touch with you sometime, catch you around!"

Allen briefly waved at Marie while the blind man waved at him, his cane tapping lightly on the ground as he left the two of them alone in a stunned silence, his large form moving graciously out of the locker room.

"How," Allen asked softly to Kanda, the muscled form moving towards the row of lockers and twirling the dial on his combination lock that covered the locker opposite of Allen's "how did you know I play the piano?"

Kanda froze as he pulled open his locker, his cobalt eyes looking at Allen over his shoulder.

"Because," Kanda said slowly, his mind searching for a reasonable answer that the boy would buy, "because you told me."

"When?"

"During a tutoring session, you just let it slip."

"Oh," the music student sighed softly, his mind searching for the moment when he could have told Kanda his major, "I guess so."

A slight ruffling of clothes was heard over the squeaking of the Kanda's locker, the shite shirt adjusting over Allen's torso as he made to take his leave of the room.

"Speaking of Chemistry," Kanda told him, breaking the silence and causing the boy to freeze, "the midterm marks are out."

"Oh," Allen muttered, his cheeks flushing red, "I-I see."

"I looked over yours," the elder continued, turning to the white haired student, his bare feet taking deliberate steps towards him, Allen backing away slightly until his back hit the lockers, Kanda taking his place to look down at him, "you got the last question wrong."

The boy swallowed slightly at his words, his eyes deliberately looking at the floor and away from Kanda's.

"You know how to do that," Kanda leered, his arm coming to rest above the crown of white hair, "I _taught _you how to do that problem so why?" Kanda leaned to him, "why did you _intentionally _get it wrong?"

"Because," Allen started, his eyes flickering to the dark cobalt, "because…you don't like me like that, remember?"

A perfect eyebrow arched in slight confusion before realization dawned on him, the words he told Allen the day he left him on his doorstep.

"So, you threw the test, because…"

"Because," Allen flushed deeper, "I-I don't want you to-to be unhappy. I don't want you to do something you'd hate."

The strong jaw clenched at the boy's words, his eyes narrowing as he watched the head duck and take a keen interest in his shuffling feet.

"Fucking idiot," Kanda growled, his finger hooking under the chin, Allen's lips parted in surprise as Kanda's pressed against his.

The silver eyes grew wide at the sudden contact, their event from the library come to fruition, his body going numb at their contact. Slowly, his eyelids mirrored Kanda's, fluttering softly shut as he hesitantly pressed back, his arms slowly rising up to touch Kanda's chest, the sweat the elder had worked up enough to linger slightly on his chest, even after the cool down.

Soon, much too soon for Allen's liking, Kanda parted from him, the boy's breath panting lightly as the elder stepped away from him to look at the silver eyes.

"Wha-but-I-" Allen panted, confusion evident in the mercury orbs.

Kanda leaned over to whisper in Allen's ear, "as long as you're in my lab, nothing can happen, do you understand me?" at the slight nod, he pressed on, "however," his hand gently rose itself to slide under the dark cotton tee shirt, the slim figure shivering at the touch, "once you're done with the final exam, you're as good as mine."

Allen felt his legs give way as he slid to the floor in mild shock, his eyes looking up at Kanda as the elder moved away from the stunned freshman, his hands grabbing his towel, shampoo, conditioner, and soap, his ponytailed hair swinging as he made his way to the shower.

"By the way," Kanda retorted, his eyes looking over at Allen, "you got a 78."

* * *

**So...yeah, there ya have it, but the story will go on I promise you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ha ha ^^ got the next chappy up...little more steam here ^^ lemme knoe what you think^^**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Red ink moved across the page at a blinding rate, marks distributed relatively fairly as Kanda matched the problems to his answer sheet, his cobalt eyes moving from the answers Komui had written ahead of time to the student's paper, his red pen giving him the mark out of fifteen, the tab used to cover the student's name and I.D number removed before he placed it upside down on the pile, disregarding the identifying marks entirely.

Since his acceptance of Allen, Kanda had been careful to avoid marking anything by the boy if he knew it was his, a slight concern that he might unfairly mark him harsher or fairer than the other students. Handing the paper to Lavi was out of the question as the moron would freak out and say that he was due for accepting his feelings, or something stupid like that, which left him the option of covering up the name and I.D about each and every student he received.

"Yuu~," Kanda grimaced at the sound of the cheery voice, "what'cha up too?"

"Nothing of your damn concern," Kanda growled hunching over the papers, "now piss off."

"Aw Yuu~-"

"Call me that one more time," the Japanese threatened, "and I will shove Mugen so far down your throat _Tyki _would be jealous of your deep throating ability."

"Fine," Lavi told him his face turning a shade that made his hair pale in comparison, "but seriously-"

"I'm marking the papers of the most recent lab," Kanda told him curtly, "now go away."

"Well, I was wondering-"

"I am not being a third wheel for the two of you, _ever!_"

"What if we brought along a date for-"

"_No."_

Lavi pouted for a moment before he noticed the tabs covering the names of his freshmen as well as their identification numbers, a slow smile creeping onto his face as his photographic mind cleverly put the pieces together.

"But Tyki was thinking he might bring someone along for you, like perhaps the Biology major Lee or maybe the guitarist Ed something-or-other," he paused for dramatic effect "but he really wanted to bring the boy _Allen _along for a fun time, you know, that kind from your lab?"

Green eyes watched with interest as Kanda visibly stiffened at the name, his grin growing wider as he pressed on, "see, Allen's had a bit of a hard time with the other boys in the dorm, he just doesn't seem to enjoy going out as much as the rest of them so he figured, let's drag him out for a night and since you're so responsible and everything, we can leave it in your ever so capable hands."

"So," Kanda murmured slowly, "I've been upgraded from third wheel to glorified baby sitter."

"Don't think of it like that," Lavi whined, "think of it like helping the young and innocent bloom from the seed of fear and flower into confidence and –"

"If I go," Kanda cut him off, "will you shut up?"

The red head practically bounced with glee, "whatever Yuu wants!"

Laughing like a mad man, the green-eyed man ducked as Kanda threw his chemistry textbook at him, his legs carrying him out of the Japanese's room as quickly as he could, victory surging through his veins as he reached for his phone, the fingers already typing out the message to his lover.

* * *

Thin graphite tapped the edge of his paper in boredom, Allen's silver eyes focusing on the dark sky through his window, his brain unable to concentrate on his studies as he kept replaying the incident with Kanda. Since then, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the third year in the past four days, meaning the only encounter he would have with him would be in their labs, a thought that made him think just how much more difficult focusing would be in chemistry now.

A sudden knock on his door startled him, snapping him out of his thoughts, of Kanda and internally debating the elder's sincerity. Standing from his unfinished work, Allen made his way over to the heavy wood and peered through the peep hole, surprise evident on his face when he swung open the door to reveal a very smug looking Tyki.

"Hellooo boy," he drawled smoothly, looking Allen up and down, the smug look changing to slight disgust, "is this what you're wearing?"

Silver eyes shot down to look at his grey sweat pants and black sweatshirt, brows knitted in confusion.

"I'm so sorry if this isn't what the cool kids are wearing to study," he told his don sarcastically, the grin sliding back onto the dark skin.

"Well, yes, you should be," Tyki remarked, "but it'll look even worse in the club, now hurry up and get changed."

The freshman remained rooted to the spot, "what?"

"Changed. You know, putting on new clothes in replacement for old ones or none at all-"

"Yeah, I know the word means," Allen retorted, "but the 'club'?"

"I'm taking you to a club," the elder off handily explained, "Lavi and I are going and Lavi's bringing a friend for you so hurry up and get changed, preferably something sexy, Kanda likes that sort of thing."

"But I don't-" Allen stopped in his tracks as the sentence sunk in, the grin growing wider as golden eyes watched the wheels in the kids brain turn. "Just-uh-give me a minute," the freshman told him quickly, shutting the door in the don's face, a shuffling of clothing and opening of drawers reached the ears, the broad grin growing slyer by the second. "How's this?"

Tyki looked up and down Allen once more, impressed that the boy had most likely just broken the land speed record for changing clothes, his grey and black sweats replaced with tight black jeans, silver chain belt with a joker's face on the front and a tight, sleeveless turtleneck.

"Not bad," the don mused, "put on an eye patch and dye your hair a luscious red and I'll see to it you don't walk for a month."

Allen felt embarrassed at his words, knowing full well the honestly in Tyki's words.

"Good thing I like my hair," Allen grumbled, "where are we going again?"

"To wherever my little bunny tail is!" Tyki announced loudly, grabbing Allen around the shoulder and pulling the kid out of his room, the silver-eyed boy having enough time to lock the door behind him and be dragged off down the stairs by a far too excited Tyki.

* * *

Bass thudded in their ears, flashing lights enough to give Allen a seizure had he not been staring at the lights for too long. Walking down the steps, Allen looked up at the man sauntering in front of him. It felt extremely odd that he was underage and in a club, with _Tyki_, his don, a person who wasn't supposed to condone underage drinking and partying and who could report him to campus security for this.

His hands shook slightly out of nerves, his throat swallowing down the lump caused by his slight fear. He wanted to see Kanda, he barely knew the man yet he wanted to be near him, how desperate did he sound? He felt elated when Kanda had agreed to go out with him, even more so when he figured that he got less than their deal, yet he wondered if Kanda was only agreeing for the sake of amusement, wondering if that after a certain point, the third year would toss him out like some sort of trash, he'd already had enough of people treating him like that.

"Now, where are they?" he heard Tyki ask himself over the music, the dark head swivelling around to look for his date, golden eyes inquisitive, "if I can't find them, then you and I'll just have to-"

"There they are!" Allen interrupted, his finger pointing to the bar, his eyes worried at the end of the other man's sentence, Tyki grinning when he saw the two sitting at the bar table, his eye looking back towards Allen.

"Good eyes boy," he grinned winking, "looks like you're off the menu tonight!"

Allen shuddered at the thought of what his don did to his entrées, unwanted memories of Lavi thrashing around in the bed before he was humiliated by the man's careless words. Lavi waved at the two of them as they approached them, Allen waving back while Tyki just grabbed the surprised man's ass and shoving his tongue down his throat.

"If you'll excuse us," the tanned man yelled over the music, a spluttering Lavi dragged away with while the dark-skinned hand remained on his rear.

Allen stood awkwardly in front of a brooding Kanda, the elder's sulking face looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his drink casually tipped to his lips.

"Hey," Allen told him awkwardly, "h-how have you been?"

"Fine," Kanda told him bluntly, the empty glass placed on the bar while the ice rattled in the glass.

The white-haired nodded at his words, his silver eyes looking around for something for the two of them to talk about, something to ease the tension between the two of, something to talk about _other _than their relationship.

"So-um-I-"

"You talk to damn much," Kanda growled, turning entirely in stool and stepping towards Allen, the boy looking up in surprise while long fingers threaded through his hair and his lips pressed against his, gentler than Tyki but still strong, the taste of liquor on his mouth.

Allen froze for a moment at the sudden impact, his eyes shocked at Kanda's actions, his brain mulling over reasons for this, the alcohol making up his mind.

Pushing off from the elder's chest, Kanda looking confused as the both of them parted.

"You're drunk," Allen told him, disappointment evident in his voice though he tried to hide it.

The long fingers in his hair came to grip the wrists harsher than he liked, the face leering towards the pale scarred one.

"I don't get drunk," Kanda practically snarled in his face, "I just hate being dragged places without some sort of incentive."

"So that's what the booze is for," the smaller muttered bitterly, nerves replaced by angered eyes.

Kanda smirked and leaned closer to the pale parted lips, "no," he murmured, "that's what _you _are. The drink was just a farce."

Allen felt his widened silver eyes grow wider still, Kanda coming closer to him slowly, the smirk, while devious, was inviting and managed to send shivers up his spine.

"If that's true," the freshman grinned, his arms sliding out of Kanda's grasp, a devious grin sliding on his own lips, "then come catch me."

Cobalt eyes watched as the lithe form disappeared into the milling and dancing crowd, silver eyes taunting as he vanished amongst the dancing drunks. His shocked lips suddenly curled back into a sneer as he began to chase after his moyashi, his own form weaving in and out of the crowds, the flash of white accompanied by mischievous silver eyes leading him forward.

Allen giggled at the chase, his brain on a euphoric high at the thought that Kanda, his demonic third-year lab assistant, was going after _him_. Looking back though the crowds, the silver-eyed freshman felt giddiness rush through him as he saw determined cobalt eyes follow his body's movements, Kanda sliding through the thrusting and grinding teens; grinning back at the elder, Allen felt the music slowly take hold of him, his arms and body moving in rhythm of the music while he began to dance away from Kanda.

Panic settled in as a strong hand grabbed his wrist, memories of his last incident in a club flashing before his eyes, his silver irises looking up at the one who grabbed him in panic, relaxation settling in when he realised Kanda had managed to slide around the crowds and catch him in surprise, the grip relaxing as the taller body approached the smaller, Allen grinning wider at the actions.

Towering over Allen, Kanda watched as the boy slowly began to sway his hips, his body grinding into Kanda's, cobalt eyes widening at the feeling on the white-haired on him, his other hand sliding down the slim back to press the body closer to him. The grin on the pale face grew wider before Kanda covered them with his own, Allen eagerly pressing back while his mismatched hands slid up Kanda's shirt while the two of them were pushed back by Kanda.

Sharp pain radiated from Allen's lower lip when teeth bit down on them, his mouth opening in surprise as he gasped, a thick, wet, tongue sliding into his open cavern, the muscle touching, tasting, and exploring every inch of his cavern, Allen moaning at the feeling, his knees feeling weak at the contact. Feeling his back his the wall, the boy felt Kanda's hand move from his arm to the wall to steady himself, the knee coming into contact with the white-haired kid's groin, a louder moan emerging out of the back of his throat at the pressure.

Kanda said nothing at the sounds emanating out of Allen but moved from his lips to trail a fiery path down the boy's jaw, kissing and sucking while hums of appreciation encouraged him, his lips finding Allen's neck, his fingers sliding up to tug at the turtleneck concealing the kid's collarbone from him, Allen giving him no resistance to his actions. Sucking and kissing on the neck and collarbone small boy, Kanda listened with keen interest to the delightful sounds passing Allen's lips.

"K-Kanda – _hah_ – wait – _nyaa _– you-you said that, _ah _– this-"

"What," Kanda asked breathlessly, his eyes looking up Allen's panting and flushed face, his body coming to loom over him.

"You-you'll get- in trouble – if you did this with-a-student-right?" Allen asked panting, worry slipping into his silver orbs amidst the passion he was feeling.

"Only if we get caught," the elder smirked, his lips meeting Allen's, "just don't go running your mouth about this."

"Don't worry," Allen told him, his breath catching up to him, "I don't have anyone I want to tell."

Kanda smirked back before he took to Allen's lips once more, the boy kissing back with eagerness as his mismatched hands slid up the side of the Japanese's face while he felt the strong hands slide up the sides of his body.

"Yuu~"

Kanda broke of his kiss with Allen, his eyes searching in surprise for Lavi, who, thank God, was merely calling his name and blindly searching for him, Tyki nowhere in sight as the Japanese removed himself from the younger, his face now set in a glare as the green eyes caught sight of him.

"There you are," the red head grinned, "wondered where you ran off too with Allen-"

"Didn't you promise to shut up if I came along?" Kanda seethed, his hands balled into fists, trying to give Lavi the hint to fuck off.

"Yeah, but I just can't help myself-"

"Neither can I."

All three heads turned to see Tyki appear from behind Lavi, the man sliding seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Where did you run off to bunny?" the man purred much to Lavi's chagrin, an arm slinking around the waist before golden eyes turned their attention to Kanda, "I'm taking him back to my home, you can do what you want with the boy but I would advise against it."

"Just why is that?" Kanda snapped in his direction, both men deliberately avoiding the struggling man in Tyki's arms.

"Considering the boys on my floor have extremely loud mouths they'd probably say _something _to someone about _you _leaving Allen's room and since they know you as a TA, you'd be busted pretty damned quick, though you _could _bring him back to your place…"

"Just go away and screw your rabbit," Kanda snapped at him, a mischievous gleam in the golden eyes growing as the smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I plan too," Tyki smirked, "come along love, time to scare the fresh meat on the floor."

"B-But I-I-" Lavi stuttered as he was dragged away, Kanda and Allen watching as he struggled helplessly in the strong arms.

Kanda turned back to a shocked looking Allen, the silver eyes glued to the odd duo.

"Where were we?" Kanda asked huskily, tilting Allen's chin with his hand.

"We're not sleeping together."

Kanda stopped with his lips parted above Allen's, the excitement surging through his veins suddenly coming to a screeching halt at Allen's words, the freshman blushing slightly at his words, his face trying not to contort into something he'd regret.

"Not like that," Allen continued quickly, his hands moving to grab Kanda's arms, "not because I don't like you, I just don't want to get you in trouble with your professors."

Kanda remained rigid, torn between reclaiming Allen's lips or smacking him in the head.

"You're final chemistry exam is on the 17th," the third year whispered into the freshman's ear, shivers running down his spine at the feeling of the breath down the nape of his neck, "that's how long _you _have to pass chemistry and since you're worried about me getting in trouble, that's how long I can wait for."

Allen gasped but nodded all the same, Kanda pulling back from his ear to stare into Allen's deep pools of liquid mercury.

"But until then," the younger grinned, "no one can identify us here, right?"

Kanda mirrored his grin as he looked down at Allen, choosing to say nothing but lower his lips back onto Allen's, this time the other sliding his tongue across his as they resumed their devious actions.

* * *

**So apparently, I am retard because in the first chapter I mentioned something about Kanda's Christian name being Yuu and some genius guest said that that was his given name...which is the same damn thing as the Christian name and since it's a guest I can't send he/she/it a PM so you all get to hear me vent about a troll, sorry ^^;**

**Love you lots, read ad reviews please ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ha ha ha ha ^^ I got it updated^^ I really hope the fluffiness lever here is not set too high here, but I actually love this chapter, it took a while to get it juuust right ^^**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

Numb fingers rested on the white piano keys, his mind bored and unfocused as he tried to concentrate on the music sheet in front of him, his silver eyes blank with boredom. A knock at his door suddenly startled him, his head whipping around to see a wizened head sticking out of the square glass window in the door. Raising up off the stool, the younger made his way over to the heavy wooden door, his confused mind wondering as to what he had done to bring about his composition professor.

"Hello Allen, how are you today?"

"I'm well thank you Sir," Allen replied politely, his door opened entirely to the old man.

"That's good, that's good," he muttered, the paper's in his hand shuffling around before he looked up at the freshman, "now, I've been looking over your composition assignments and they've been simply outstanding in my books."

"Th-thank you sir," the boy stuttered, flushed at the praise he wasn't used to receiving.

"Now, the reason I walked all the way down here to this room wasn't to praise you, but to ask you something."

"What is it sir?"

"Do you know about the Composition Concert?"

Allen nodded, "yes, it's a judged performance that composition students put on playing their own original compositions and are given marks. Why?"

"Well," the man nodded slyly, "I was wondering if you would like a shot at it?"

The already pale skin went a few shades white as the question, his silver eyes widening as he mulled over what was asked of him.

"B-But sir I-"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want too," the man reassured him, "but if you should agree to it, you won't have to take the final exam, but the mark you get will be weighed as such."

"Oh, but I-" his eyes darted around the room.

He always felt confident when he played the piano, save for when he played his own compositions. He almost resented handing in some sort of his own composition; he always worried that someone would laugh at what he wrote, call it moronic or think that he was some sort of idiot.

His eyes lingered on the larger grand piano, the small blue binder peeking out of his brown tote bag, his final composition closely finished, the piece almost calling to him. Mana's voice ringing in his mind, reminding Allen that if he didn't at least try for something, he would never truly know whether or not he had a chance at something; the lump in his throat swallowed harshly down as he turned back to face his composition professor.

"When is it Sir?"

* * *

A small tapping emitted from the nervous boy, his hands shaking slightly before he looked over around the corner, his throat forcing down the lump in his throat. He never used to feel nervous around people, particularly people he used to spat with; yet now his courage had failed him, her felt as though it was the first time standing on a stage in front of an audience, save for the fact that the smiling man was there for the small eight year –old boy. Taking a deep breath, the boy gathered what little courage he had left and rounded the corner, his silver eyes focused on the singular occupant hunched over the table, his eyes focused on his work.

"H-Hey, Kanda," Allen stammered nervously, the piercing cobalt eyes looking up at him causing his nerves to fail him once more.

"What do you want, moyashi?" the elder hissed under his breath, "I told you-"

"I know I know," the boy said hurriedly, his hands held up in defence, his eyes shifting around to take in any and all spectators, relaxing slightly when he found none that were eavesdropping, "I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," the elder sighed, his hand gesturing to the seat across from him, "but make it fast."

"Thanks" Allen smiled, his bag adjusted to allow him a seat. "So," he started, his fingers nervously fidgeting, "um, on, on November nineteenth, about a week now, there's a concert."

"Right, and?"

"Well," Allen explained, "it's the time of year when some of the composition majors are asked to perform their pieces for the audience and I – um – I've been asked to perform."

"Congratulations," the third year grumbled without looking up, "you must be so proud."

"Thanks," Allen muttered sarcastically, "but that's not what I came here to talk about with you."

"37 seconds," Kanda warned.

"Right," the freshman continued, "do you wanna come?"

Silver-eyes grew wide with worry when the third-year said nothing but froze over his work, the head slowly lifting to look at Allen.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, the tone making what little courage the first year had falter.

"I just-wanted to know, if you'd go-to-to watch-um-me…"

Kanda's eyes widened momentarily before he looked back at Allen, the normally pale face flushing furiously while the silver eyes refused to meet his, mismatch fingers fidgeting nervously.

"What time?"

Eyes widened as they looked up at Kanda in mild surprise.

"Huh?"

"What time is it?" Kanda repeated, his eyes boring into Allen's.

"Oh, it's-uh-7 o'clock," Allen stammered, hope slipping into his eyes, "does that mean you'll come?"

"It means I'll think about it," the elder conceded, his head turning back to his work, "you're minute's up."

The boy nearly skipped away as he beamed back at Kanda, his bag nearly bouncing as he took off down the stairs, Kanda's eyes following every step the no happy boy took, a small smirk slipping onto his lips.

* * *

The black trench coat swished behind the tall Japanese as he made his way up the stone steps to the auditorium, his student I.D card flashed to the attendant by the door giving him a free pass to the show. His cobalt eyes turned to look at the students milling around the place, parents and younger children accompanying them all dressed nicely for the occasion, Kanda feeling a little uncomfortable in his clothes; though they weren't shabby, they weren't made for night outs.

Handing his coat to the attendant, the tall third year moved around the room, preferring to keep to the shadows and eyeing the other guests, his arms crossed over his chest as he tried his best no to look uncomfortable around the other students. His cobalt eyes watched as little children laughed and danced around their mothers, beaming and proud parents holding large bouquets of roses and expensive camera's, the fathers beaming proudly as they boasted about their son or daughter and how proud they were of them.

His eyes looked around for someone that resembled Allen's mother or uncle or aunt; he already knew his foster father had died, but the child must certainly have had other relatives caring for him or at least attending his concert.

"Ladies and Gentlemen."

The announcer alerted everyone in the room to her presence, her hands clasped over her black pencil skit, the red usher's vest she wore contrasting her dark brown hair.

"The concert will begin in ten minutes, we ask you to please take your seats for the show."

The crowds suddenly began pushing and moving towards the entrance, Kanda following suit as he moved into the theater room, his cobalt eyes looking up at the high ceiling, impressed with the intricate details in the arches and architecture of the large room, the polished wooden stage glittering in the chandelier's light, velvet seats, although slightly worn, were in well-kept condition. The light brown wood proudly sported music stands and a singular large grand piano, microphone's set up by only a few of the black metal music stands.

Stepping up to the back of the room, Kanda slipped into the shadows and took a seat by the back of the audience, parents laughing and hugging others before they took their seats, some men rushing out into the aisles to set up tripods and flick on camcorders, others holding phones and cameras above their heads to test the angles of their location.

The Japanese scoffed slightly, he found the entire ordeal moronic, how doting parents could be over their children even when they were adults amazed him. Then again, he thought bitterly, perhaps it was because he never had any family of his own that he both resented and envied those children. His legs shuffled uncomfortably, he hated growing up in foster homes, the parents calling him a "difficult" child that was just too damned stubborn.

It wasn't until the Chan's that he finally found some semblance of belonging, the parents and actual son were too busy to notice the antics of one unwanted boy, let alone two. As to why they had chosen to take him in was far beyond him, but he had been grateful never the less; he was allowed to experience unknown emotions and given a first glimpse at something wonderful before fate played it's cards.

_And now you have another chance._

Kanda grinned slightly at the thought; the small boy was giving him a second chance at something he had lost for what felt like an eternity ago even though it had been only a mere two years prior.

The lights dimming alerting him to the starting performance, three very sever and very astute looking people walked towards the large table in the center of the auditorium, two men and a women taking their seats. Each of them shuffling around their papers and turning on the lights by their seat.

A woman walked onto the stage, her heels clicking as she made her way over to the center, her hands taking the microphone and her beaming face glowing for all to see.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Honoured Guests, we here at the Black Order music department wish to welcome you to our Composition Concert. Here you will feast upon the fresh new imaginations from composers both new and old. We are delighted to present to you with our judges, Dr. Yee, Dr. McDonald, and Dr. Canal; and without further ado, on with the show!"

The audience clapped politely while the Master of Ceremonies stepped off the stage, the microphone in her hand replaced in the stand, a student walking up the stage to take her place, her dress swishing as she made her way to the microphone, a larger stringed instrument and bow held in her hand while she smiled out to the audience.

"You're name and year, please," the woman dubbed Dr. Canal spoke to the microphone, her voice curt and demanding, the young woman on the stage never faltering at her words.

"Amanda Smith, fourth year," the young girl simpered.

"Instrument."

"The cello."

"The name of your piece."

"Lancelot plays for the King in E – minor."

All three judges scribbling down her answers, a wrinkled hand waving at her before she spoke into her microphone, "you may begin."

The night had been an experience to say the least; the composers that had stepped on stage one after the other were of varying skills. Several of them looked as though they were going to faint at any moment while others looked like this was the adrenaline rush they lived for.

The parents were no better, several standing and clapping madly while others gave large thumbs up to their children, the men shuffling around with the video cameras to get a better angle or shot of their son or daughter, often stepping on people or blocking the view of other peoples, hushed apologies and angry murmurings arising from the people.

The students would all be the same, stand on stage, give their name, year, instruments, and their piece. Some of the students were brilliant musicians, but horrible composers whereas the opposite could be said for others, horrible musicians yet brilliant composers. There were compositions that made most of the crowd want to dance in time, others moved people to tears while some made the rest of the audience want to cover their ears out at how horrendous the music was.

After intermission, Kanda had returned to his seat to find it as he left it, the people repulsed by some sort of invisible aura around him and left him well alone, something he much rather preferred. To his amazement however, a man strode in wordlessly and chose to sit beside him, Kanda honestly surprised that he hadn't drawn attention to himself what with the top hat he wore.

It took until they were halfway through the second half when Allen finally stepped on stage, his body dressed smartly in simple suit and thin red tie, his hands gloved so as to hide his disfigurement. The boy looked paler than he normally did and he only made eye contact to the judges, never once bothering to look out into the audience, something the Japanese found to be quite odd. Every child on the stage so far had made a quick glance to the faces in the audience, scanning the people to find their parents, grandparents, boyfriend, girlfriend, aunt, uncle, or even just a familiar face; Allen barely looked up once, as though he knew no one was in the audience for him.

"Your name, please."

"Allen Walker ma'am."

"Your year."

"First year ma'am."

"Instrument?"

"The piano ma'am…and-vocal."

"And the name of your piece?"

"14th melody."

The judges scribbled his responses on their sheets of paper before looking up to the young boy, "you may proceed."

Allen bowed to the professors lowly before he moved from the microphone over to the large black instrument, his body filled with uncontrollable nervousness as he placed the sheet music in his hand on the piano's music stand while he adjusted the microphone, careful to keep his nervous breathing away from the device.

Turning to the audience, Allen felt his heart sink a little when he saw no one he recognised, not that he should be surprised, he figured that Kanda might have too much work or not bother to come at all and since he had no other family, it made sense that he should be all alone. A shuffling in the furthest row caught his silver eyes, someone half-hidden by shadows was watching him, the long hair pulled back into a high pony tail and his face looked almost as impassive as ever while the arms remained crossed over his chest.

_He came?_

The boy felt his once sunk heart soar at the sight of Kanda, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips when the third year noticed his eyes, a curt nod given in his direction. Turning back to the piano, his mind feeling clearer and able to focus knowing that someone at least came for him, that he didn't have to go it alone like so many other times.

The fingers placed themselves gently on the keys for a brief moment before he began to play, the sound resonating though the silent auditorium, harmonious notes following on after the other before the white-haired boy began to softly sing.

_soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _

_ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo_

_hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

_yume_

Kanda watched as several of the audience members began sniffling at the boy's song, his own heart felt moved at the music, a slow smile creeping on his face while he too listened with interest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umareochita kagayaku omae_

_ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

_ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

He turned in surprise to the man sitting beside him, his body hidden by the shadows more so than Kanda was, the top hat turning in his direction with what surely must have been a smile.

"I-I suppose so," the Japanese stammered softly, his cobalt eyes turned to look up at the player on the stage, "he-he has talent."

_watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

_dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

"He always has," the man admitted softly, his gloved hand stroking his chin, "it's wonderful for him to have someone close to him to witness it."

_soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita _

_ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo_

_hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_

_yume_

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked him quietly while the man chuckled.

"He's an orphan, no family to speak of and his guardian doesn't much care for his performances so he can get a little lonely on the larger stage."

_gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_umareochita kagayaku omae_

_ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga_

_ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

"You mean," the Japanese said softly, "he had no one?"

"Unfortunately," the man whispered back, "well, no one but his friends, and even then, he keeps to himself, always polite and smiling."

_watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

_dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

"Yeah," Kanda muttered, "he's always so happy-go-lucky."

_watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

_dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

"I said smiling," the man told him while the applause rang out though the hall, Kanda's along with it, "I never said happy."

Allen looked up as his piece was finished the applause that echoed through the halls was thunderous, some people moved to tears while others looked content. He smiled, it felt fulfilling to know that he could move people with his music. His crown of white hair exposed to the audience while he took his bows, his silver eyes looking towards Kanda, his smile growing wider as he saw the Japanese smile softly while applauding as well.

A movement caught his eyes, the tall man moving effortlessly out of the room, a small nod given to him while the gloved finger touch the rim of his top hat before he disappeared behind the door.

_Mana?_

His silver eyes went wide as he looked to where the man had been sitting, Kanda following his gaze to the seat next to him his clapping pausing when the cobalt met silver, the shock on Allen's face plain enough for him to see. A quick whisper from off stage snapped him out of his daze enough to step off the stage and walk back with all the other music students.

The rest of the night, in relativity, was quite dull after Allen's piece, the other performers were good yet he had found the white hair's piece to be the most moving. At the end, all of the performers walked up on stage to take their bows together, the MC stepping behind them to tell the audience the conclusion of their concert, thanking them for their audience and their patience.

Milling out of the concert hall, Kanda and the other audience members made their way over to the waiting area, several of the performers already filing out of the room and running into outstretched arms of their parents and loved ones. The Japanese moved out of the way for the family's gathering, bushels of roses handed to the gushing students.

"Hey, Kanda.'

Cobalt eyes turned to the sound of his name spoken softly, the white-haired boy rubbing his arm awkwardly as he approached the elder.

"You – uh – you came," he mumbled bashfully, silver eyes refusing to meet his.

"You invited me," the elder pointed out, yet not as harshly as he used to.

"Yeah, guess I did," the boy murmured, his cheeks dusted with a light red, "did-did you like it?"

Kanda looked over at Allen, the silver eyes were looking everywhere but at his, his fingers were fidgeting in nervousness, it was obvious that the question was hard for him to ask.

"It was-entertaining," the elder admitted, "I'll admit to liking your piece, you played it beautifully, you're talented."

The pale cheeks flushed deeper at the compliment, his nervous laughter and smile enough to make Kanda smile back.

"Really?" he murmured finally looking into Kanda's eyes, "you-you liked it?"

The Japanese nodded, "yeah, I did."

Allen smiled wider once more, happiness practically oozing out of every pore in his body at the words, his hands clutching his sheet music tightly to his chest.

"Thanks," he murmured to Kanda, his mouth open as he was about to say more before an old hand touched his shoulder both boys looking around in surprise.

"That was a beautiful piece, Mr. Walker," the old woman said smiling for the first time in the night, "I hope you are intending to pursue a career in music, you certainly have the talent for it."

"Th-thank you," Allen stammered in awe as the woman left them to their conversation, his eyes wide and his grin impossible to get off.

"Wasn't she the-"

"Judges? Yeah," the boy nearly giggled, "if _she _liked it, it`s always a good sign!"

Kanda chuckled slightly at the excitement in Allen's voice, the kid practically bouncing on the balls of his feet at the realization that an important teacher liked his work.

"Hey, Kanda…"

"Hm?" the elder asked, noting just how quickly the boy could switch from excitement to contemplation, "what is it?"

"That man who was sitting next to you," he started slowly, "who was he?"

"Dunno," the Japanese answered truthfully, "he never gave his name."

"Oh," Allen sighed, "okay."

"He talked about you though."

Silver eyes looked up in surprise at the statement, hope flickering brightly in them, "he-he did?"

Kanda nodded, "yeah, he seemed to just show up for yours and then leave. Why, did you know him?"

Allen remained silent for a moment, his mind wondering just how outlandish this would sound to Kanda.

"I think," he paused before continuing softly, "I think that that was Mana."

It was Kanda's turn to pause, his own eyes wide before he settled on a gentler choice of words one that would not ruin Allen's night.

"You mean," he said softly, "your foster father that died when you were a kid?"

"Yeah," Allen conceded softly, "I know it sounds crazy and maybe it was the lights of something, but it looked just like him, hat and everything."

His eyes closed gently as he waited for Kanda to tell him just how wrong he was, to tell him how insane it sounded.

"It's possible."

Silver eyes shot open in shock at the unexpected words, his head turning towards Kanda in a slight state of confusion.

"Wh-"

"I-I think that he wanted you to be happy, and him being there would make it so," the Japanese explained softly, this time his eyes averted from Allen, the very slight blush on his cheeks dissipating when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe," Allen sighed, "but I was also happy because you came too, Kanda."

* * *

**Sooo, huh? huh? waddya think? Reviews please ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Updates ^^ so happy I managed to over come the writers block hurdle...for a little while at least.**

**AN - I don't own D. Gray - Man**

* * *

The dark dorm hallways were silent in the ever so festive exam season, many having gone home while others sat in their rooms silently panicking about the test yet to come, a few breaking into tears after they left the exam rooms, almost assured that they failed. Their don was, of course, cracking down on them hard considering it was his third year and, coupled with his exams, he had papers to write and extra assignments to finish up, making him stalk through the halls like a murderous cat, snapping aat anyone who dare disturb the peace in both the waking and sleeping hours.

Allen had devoted his time to the music halls and practice rooms, his mind cramming every last piece of musical theory and history he could for his written exams, only allowing himself a day and a half after his latest one to relax before delving into chemistry with vigour.

At the time, his actions were devoted to the man above him, his lips parted and bruised from meeting while their tongues dueled, his breaths slipping out as moans as Kanda's lips trailed down his jaw and throat, sucking and nipping in all his sensitive spots as though Allen had had them all outlined for the world to see. Large hands roamed his sides, teasing and picking at the boy's shirt, slipping under the cotton material to stroke the smooth skin with gentle caresses.

Allen did his best to stifle his voice out of fear that the people in the rooms next to him would hear him and come to investigate and, judging by the way they thought of gays, he worried how they would treat both him and Kanda afterwards. Fingers brushed against a hardened nipple, his brain blanking as he unconsciously moaned loudly at the feeling, his hands slipping over the strong back and shoulders, his nails in the elder's back.

His shirt was pushed up his body to expose his chest, his body shivering as it hit the cool air, the dark cobalt eyes drinking in the lustful pink buds that were prevalent from their antics. The pounding of his own heart was the only thing he could hear, the blood rushing to his ears made everything sound as though it had been submerged in a tank of water.

"_Hah-" _Allen moaned softly when the fingers tweaked and played with his body, courses of pleasure shooting down his spine and causing heat to pool in his stomach, his lithe body arching into Kanda's as best it could, his cheeks a tinged red.

The third-year lowered his mouth to the white-hair's body, butterfly kisses fluttering down the torso, Allen opening a silver eye to watch the crown of dark hair move further and further away from him before their eyes met, a devious gleam in his elder's. Without hesitation, the red shirt Allen wore was stripped off his body and Kanda crashed their lips together for yet another heated kiss, his hand gently kneading the growing erection his young lover sported through his jeans, the boy's moan stifled in his lips.

Allen through his head back when their lips parted, the elder pulling back to tease the hem of his black jeans, the boy shuddering when he heard the snap of a button; with practiced eased, Kanda pulled down the pants and underwear in one go, the cool air making the younger shudder as it wrapped around his member before his back was crushed into the well-muscled chest and he, now fully naked, could feel the hot breath on his neck while strong arms wrapped themselves around him, lips attaching themselves to his neck and collarbone. His body shuddered at the feeling, his hips unconsciously rocking back into the other's while hands slid sensually down his body, the fingers gently touching his twitching member.

"OI BOY!"

A loud knocking sound woke Allen with a start, his duvet wrapped tightly around him while his face was snuggled into the pillow, his silver eyes staring wide as he looked at the door knowing full well who had disturbed him. Shuffling around, he gasped slightly as he felt his high brush against his hardness, his legs immediately coming together while his hands gently covered it in a desperate attempt to hide it from himself.

"Y-yeah, Tyki," he stuttered, noting how his cheeks were still flushed a deep red and his breath panted slightly, "I'm kinda tired, wh-what did you want?"

"Do you know where the boys from down the hall are?" Tyki asked, "one of them couldn't find their student card and I've found it now, but I don't know where they are."

"N-no, I don't know," Allen stammered, "sorry."

"Alright," the don grumbled, turning to leave the boy alone, but not before he heard, "damn, now I gotta look like I know everyone's name."

The boy under the covers sighed slightly, his body shifting uncomfortably as he squeaked slightly by the friction. It wasn't as though he had never had those kind of dreams before, but they were never of that magnitude and never caused him to be this hard.

Slowly, Allen slipped a shaking hand down the elastic of his jogging pants to grasp his leaking erection, a slight gasp passing his lips as he began to gently stroke it at a slow, languid pace. His eyes rolled back as he felt pleasure envelop him, his thoughts drifting back to the dream he had, how he had imagined Kanda's lips on his, on his body, the feeling on the long fingers slipping up his sides and over his chest. His imagination allowed him to feel the strong chest and arms wrapped around him, Allen wondering how it would feel if it was Kanda's hand around his member and not his.

His brain conjured up the smell of mint gum and soba coupled with the warm breath brushing against the hairs on the back of his neck, the feeling of a strong hand clasping his as he gently relieved himself.

"_Hah- _K-kanda," he moaned softly, his eyes still closed in bliss as his unseemly desires bubbled to the surface, his erection leaking pre-cum as he began to pump harder, his breaths in pants and moans as his face went a darker shade of red.

"_Hah-ung!" _

The boy huffed as he regained his breath, his hand still on his limp member while his legs relaxed his cheeks a flushed red. Slowly, his silver eyes opened as he raised his hand to his eyes, the milky fluid on his hand sticky and warm, embarrassment tingeing the tips his ears a light pink. Straightening up on weak knees, Allen wobbled slowly over to the bathroom, the warm water washing away all traces of indecency, embarrassment still on his face.

Turning from the sink back to his room, the boy winced at the feeling of the stickiness on his thighs and opted to grab a fresh towel and a change of clothes before throwing out his stained clothes into the laundry hamper, the bathroom doors locked before he dared turn on the shower. His pale body slipped into the slightly steaming water, his head tilted to the shower's head.

Running his fingers through the soft white locks, Allen mulled over his past few days. True to Tyki's words, exams were severely stress inducing, Allen thankful that his program did not give him as many as a science or and English major. He had barely heard from Lavi and Kanda since the two of them were spending every waking moment they had on the exams, Tyki doing the same save for the routine sapping he did at disruptive teens.

After his theory exam, Allen had walked out of the hall weary and tired, his brain blank ad he trudged off to the library, the professor having teased the students that he would gave back a major assignment _after _they had completed the exam. Grumbling about how the sadistic the man was, Allen trudged up the stone steps to the library, his eyes peering around into the coffee shop for a frizzled head of hair hunched over a large espresso and a stack of white papers.

He was relieved when he found out that he had done well on the assignment and a small entirely unrelated thought managed to slip into his mind before he hit the library doors, his cheeks tinged with red before he turned to slip up the stairs, following the signs that led him to the fourth floor.

The floor was dead silent when he stepped onto it, silver eyes casting a look around the room before he moved to weave between the maze of bookshelves, his feet carrying him to the small table hidden amongst the spines of books, his shoulders relaxing as he recognized the dark pony-tailed hair.

"Hey, Kanda," he murmured quietly, his eyes hopeful as the elder looked up at his intruder, eyes still focused and his brow furrowed. Allen swallowed, "how's studying going?"

"Fine," the elder muttered hunching over his multitude of notes and equations, his head turning from one to the other.

Allen felt the uncomfortable silence smother him, Kanda not bothering to look up from his work while the other shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Y-yes," Allen managed to squeak out, the sudden voice startling him.

Dark cobalt eyes looked up from his work to meet him before he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and ripping it, his long form walking over to hand the paper to Allen, his figure leaning casually against the shelves.

"Here," he told him, "this is the address to my place."

"I know where you live," the boy snapped, "I've been there once before."

"You were drugged," Kanda retorted as Allen took the scrap of paper from his outstretched fingers, the confusion still in his silver eyes.

"So um," Allen asked, trying to avoid the embarrassing situation, "wh-what's this for?"

"For after your exam," the third year stated simply, "my cell's on there too."

"Huh?"

"Well," Kanda told him, his lips curving into a small smirk, "I told you that you had till the 17th to pass Chemistry didn't I?"

"Y-yeah…"

"But I also told you that that's how long _I'm _willing to wait for you," he whispered into Allen's ear, the latter doing his best to control the shiver sent down his spine.

"B-but," Allen managed to squeak out, "I-I mean, wh-what if I-I don't want – uh – _that_ just yet," he protested quietly.

It wasn't as though Allen didn't _want _the man standing in front of him, he was just concerned that the only reason Kanda seemingly allowed him to peruse the elder was out of a curiosity to see how the boy felt underneath him writhing in pleasure.

The elder sighed, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Then, we don't _have _to," he muttered almost bitterly, "we can just-"

"-hang out?" Allen finished hopefully.

"Sure," Kanda sighed, his back to Allen as he returned to his studying, the white scrap of paper he had given Allen clutched securely in his hand.

"I guess," the boy murmured awkwardly, "I'll see you on the 17th?"

"Sure," Kanda grunted again, his mind already focused on his studies once more as the younger boy slipped away from him.

Water splattered against the walls of the slower as white hair shook, Allen sighing in the process. He had only asked considering he thought this moved to quickly, but his dreams had told him otherwise. Pale cheeks flushed at the dream, the thoughts of Kanda teasing him and pleasuring him drove him absolutely insane with desire and his thoughts had drifted off more than once to the Japanese student.

The water was shut off quickly, the drops falling onto the tiled floor as he stared blankly down at the handle. He didn't want to be like some sort of whore that seemed so easy all it took was a suggestion, but at the same time, Mana always told him to chase down what he wanted, and Allen wanted Kanda.

His body was changed into dry pyjamas after drying off swiftly, his legs carrying him back to his bed, the large comforter surrounding him like a large cocoon, his nose burying into the soft fabric, silver eyes fluttering shut softly. When the time came, he promised himself, he would let Kanda take him as the elder pleased but only if he proved himself to the boy.

* * *

**Naughty Allen and his wet dreams...naughty writer for writing it ^^ I got a review on another story that said she has a shirt that says "If my mind wasn't in the gutter, I'd be homeless,"...I want that shirt.**

**Read and Review my lovelies ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**So ummm...yeah...I got a lot of reviews about the flow and not umping right into sex...right as I'm gonna give you all a lemon...irony huh?**

**Hope you all still feel the same way and that's it's not _entirely _out of left field.**

* * *

Silver eyes looked around at the dorm room, his large duffel bag packed and his floor cleaned with the drawers and shelves neatly packed and organized for his trip home, his cell phone flicked on to look at the time. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Allen left the room quickly, the door clicking shut as he locked it behind him.

His exam had been stress-inducing for Allen, his nerves at their ends while he scribbled down everything he knew about alkanes, temperature, heat flow, and everything else that he had rigorously studied over the past five days. He smiled for the first time in the day as he looked over the bonus question, the graph familiar as was the smell of mint gum and soba coupled with a strong arm and firm chest in his back, the very same that teased him in his dreams.

He left the exam room satisfied and content, his eyes widening when he stepped out into the cold air, the tall figure blowing puffs of warm air from his lips as his ponytail flitted about in the wind. Cobalt eyes caught the sight of the shock of white hair while their owner's expression softened slightly.

"How was it," Kanda had asked while Allen approached him, his silver eyes a mixture of shock and happiness while he looked up at his elder.

"I passed," the boy murmured shrugging his shoulders, the grey coat surrounding him pressing against his body as the air moved about the two of them, Kanda nodding at his words.

"So, what are you going to do now?" the Japanese asked him, more out of a courtesy than curiosity.

Allen opened his mouth, understanding the meaning of Kanda's words while his mind ran through the thoughts in his head. The memories of the most recent two months with them had been absolutely glorious for him, Kanda had acted as a gentleman without drumming up suspicion, he had allowed Allen to chase him and allowed himself to go along with everything.

Silver met cobalt as the boy smiled warmly, the elder had done more than enough to prove himself to Allen, and the boy was ready for everything he had to offer.

"Don't you know," the boy grinned, "I'm going to my dorm to pack up a few things and then I'm coming over to your place."

The boy practically flew down the stairs, the five flights ending in a flying jump, Allen virtually bouncing as he made his way out into the frigid air, his breath coming in puffs against the blackness of the night, his cheeks an already rosy red as he pulled his scarf around his nose, the salt and snow crunching under his boots as he made his way quickly onto the lamp lit street.

Allen's walk was directed by the street signs bathed in the glow of the lamps, the only sound the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears as he made his way down the empty streets, the large imposing grey building towering over the skyline as Allen stepped under the awning, the large numbers illuminating the sidewalk below it. The white-haired teen flipped open his phone, his fingers numbing in the cold as he scrolled through his contacts.

"You're late."

Silver orbs looked up at the figure in the doorway, illuminated by the indoor light of the lobby, his tall frame leaning against the door frame, keeping the glass door open and inviting.

Allen stood still for a moment before smiling, his finger pulling off his scarf to show his sincerity.

"I know Kanda, I had to finish packing."

Kanda only Che'd at Allen's response, but stepped down onto the sidewalk to hold the door open for Allen, gesturing with his free hand for the white-haired to get inside the building. Without another word to Kanda, Allen stepped into the foyer, the sound of the other's footsteps indicating to him that the second was not far behind him.

Allen felt a sudden wave of nerves hit him as the two rode the elevator in silence, his silver eyes darting at to look at Kanda's impassive face before averting his eyes to look at the patterned floor, the redness in his cheeks no longer the result of the cold air, the patter of his heart increasing in volume, the white haired teen honestly surprised that Kanda hadn't snapped at him for being so damn noisy. The elevator dinged loudly in the silence of the box, Kanda stepping off followed by a flushed Allen as soon as the door open, his footsteps not making a sound on the carpeted floor as he led his visitor to his apartment, the key sliding in the lock before the door was pushed open, Kanda holding the door open for Allen after he had walked inside.

The freshman walked in nervously, his hands wringing the straps on his duffle as he walked into the spacious living room before walking into Kanda's, the duffel bag landing on the ground with a soft thump.

"So," he started nervously, turning slowly to the long-haired Japanese after he straightened up, "I, um-"

His sentence was cut off by Kanda slamming him into the wall, firm and soft lips capturing his own, Kanda taking advantage of the gasp that escaped Allen's lips, his tongue plundering the warm moist cavern, touching and tasting Allen.

Allen stood frozen for a mere second before his eyes rolled closed and he moaned into the kiss, his own tongue dueling with Kanda's, his arms reaching up to wrap around the broad muscled shoulders, his hand curling to tickle the fine hairs on the back of Kanda's neck.

Kanda broke off their kiss, the both of them gasping for air and panting, Allen's eyes hazed over from lack of oxygen and an igniting passion. Regaining his breath first, Kanda grinned, his smirk feral and hungry as he leaned in to whisper to Allen's ear.

"Two months," he growled seductively sending shivers up and down the younger's spine, "you made me wait two whole damn months for this; I intend to _thoroughly _ravish you."

Allen shuddered in delight before moaning as Kanda's lips began to suckle and kiss his neck, his voice increasing in volume when the skilled mouth reached the junction of his neck and collarbone; Kanda smirked into the boy, the breathy moans sending blood rush south, his calloused hands running up and down Allen's smooth sides.

Allen twitched and pressed his body to Kanda, desperate to get closer to the muscular warm body that sent shivers up and down his sides. Allen unconsciously raised his hands to bury themselves in Kanda's hair, the tie slipping out and falling to the floor, dark silken locks cascading down Kanda's back. Allen thread the strands though his fingers, his nails massaging the Japanese's scalp.

Allen barely heard Kanda softly groan contently before someone grabbed his shirt and all but threw him onto the bed, his slim form bouncing slightly before Kanda crawled over him, his hands on either side of Allen's head while his eyes searched the silver ones, a smile breaking out on the younger's face before he lifted his torso off the mattress and pulled Kanda to him, resuming their kiss except becoming a far more active participant then the first.

Kanda eagerly encouraged Allen's actions, his own mouth sucking and moving against the teens, his hands sliding up the other's navy sweater and undershirt unrestrained, pushing the material up further before Allen reluctantly broke the kiss, his arms throwing upwards and letting the elder throw his tops off before he resumed their actions, the boys own hands moving to tug at Kanda's white knitted sweater, silently pleading for its removal. Kanda smirked at Allen's antics, but complied with them all the same pushing Allen back down onto the cream coloured sheets and pinning him by straddling his hips, treating Allen to a show as he pulled off his sweater, Allen's eyes widening as he licked his lips at the sight.

If he thought Kanda felt well-muscled, what he saw was only comparable to Adonis. Perfectly sculpted abdomen and chest complete with developed arm muscles and what Allen was sure were rippling back muscles.

"Like what you see?" Kanda teased huskily, leaning over Allen after throwing his sweater over into some darkened and unknown corner of the room, the hungry look in Allen's eyes mirroring in his dark cobalt ones.

Allen nodded dumbly, he eyes glued to the toned abs that towered over him before he looked up to Kanda's eyes, the deadly smirk that played on his lips no longer scaring him, but exciting him immensely, a darkened desire emerging in him. Reaching his hands up, Allen took hold of Kanda's face, the long dark hair acting as a curtain, barring the other two from the outside world. Slowly, the Japanese brought his lips back down to the boy's, this time lingering for a few moments before trailing his kisses downward.

Allen gasped and moaned at Kanda's lips, a trail of fire left the pale boy's flesh burning and craving for more, his body writhing and pleading for the man above him.

"Ah – Kanda- _AH!" _Allen's words were cut off by a tongue flicking over his nipple, made all the more prominent by their unsavory endeavours.

The Japanese felt the boy under him writhe in pleasure as his mouth covered one of Allen's pink buds, the other one serviced using his hands, tweaking and toying with it as the moans and mewls grew louder and became increasingly desperate, turning Kanda on even further. Kanda looked up at the white-haired boy without ceasing his ministrations on the sensitive flesh, the only thing his cobalt eyes could see was the underside of Allen's chin and the exposed flesh on his neck as he rolled around in pure ecstasy, his mouth open as he moaned loudly.

Kanda smirked into the boy's chest, his lips moving from one side to the other, trailing kisses over Allen's slender muscles before he took in his other relatively untouched nipple, his other hand sliding up the lean sides of Allen's body, slowly starting from the hips to end on the other pink nub, his long fingers rubbing it tenderly.

"Mmm – _oh_ – _m-more – _please, more…" Allen begged, his hands uncurling from the sheets and risking a venture around Kanda's shoulders and threading through his hair, his nails digging into pristine flesh.

Kanda growled as he felt nails rake his skin, the vibrato sending pleasure up Allen's spine and coursing through him. Kanda released his hold on the younger one, his body lifting off the slender torso to look dawn at Allen, the silver eyes already so hazed over with lust and passion Kanda felt pure excitement at the mere thought that it was he who had caused such desire so easily in Allen.

The white haired boy looked up at Kanda, his body craving for the ministrations Kanda had so blatantly disregarded, his mouth hanging open as he panted lightly. Resuming their kissing, long fingers this time trailed down the center of Allen's torso, fingering the top of the teen's jeans before he flicked off the top button, his hand sliding to knead the pronounced member constrained by Allen's tight jeans, the boy breaking their kiss with a loud and unrestrained moan, his eyes growing wide from the shock of pleasure Kanda had just caused him.

" K-Kanda! _Ah –" _Allen tried to cry out, his pleasure deluding his mind and dizzying him, his thoughts now a blissful blank slate, the only terrestrial thing on Allen's mind was the pressure applied to his groin.

Kanda smirked as Allen lifted his back clean off the mattress, his mouth forming incoherent words and strings of babbles, the only understandable ones were his name. Applying more pressure to the sensitive organ, Kanda watched as Allen brought his hand to cover his mouth, his knuckle in his teeth as he tried desperately to quell his cries.

The freshman opened his eyes when he felt another hand cover his own, his silver eyes staring in confusion at Kanda as the elder tried to tear away his hand, his lean form leaning over to whisper in Allen's ear.

"Let me hear you," Kanda murmured, his teeth nipping the earlobe, "don't hold back, I want to hear your cries."

His moyashi reluctantly complied, the bite marks on the flesh over his knuckle red and complete with a string of saliva, his bruised lips parting as he gasped loudly. Removing himself from the younger's ear, Kanda trailed feather-light kisses down the now marked flesh, his other hand no longer kneading Allen's engorged member but slowly sliding down his black pants and boxers, the boy shivering as he felt the cold air hit him. Allen hoisted his upper torso off the mattress, his eyes curiously looking at the crown of dark hair.

"Kanda…wh-what are you-"

Allen's sentence was cut off by a loud and sudden inhale, his hands clutching the sheets and his head throwing itself backwards, his mouth hanging open as his chest heaved. The lust filled silver eyes rolled back in his skull, drool slowly leaked out of the sides of his mouth, Allen no longer caring for pride or appearances, the only thing he needed was to get closer to the warm heat the had enveloped his erection, a task made difficult with the firm hands on his hips.

"G-God, Kanda- p-please_ – hah– d-don't –ah – stop – _ngh."

Kanda smirked around Allen, his tongue trailing the veins along the shaft, his teeth caressing the sensitive flesh, his own pants becoming increasingly unbearable with the moans and pleadings that tumbled out of the white-hair's mouth. Gently, Kanda kissed up and down the shaft before engulfing the arousal once more, the taste of pre-cum dancing on his taste buds.

"_K-Kan-ah- Kanda," _ Allen moaned, the coil in his stomach tightening as heat pooled in his stomach, "_I-I'm – gonna-"_

Kanda heard Allen's cries but refused release him, his attacks unceasing and relentless as he held Allen's pale slander hips down harder, the boy struggling to thrust deeper into the warm cavern of Kanda's mouth.

Allen's scream echoed off the walls as he came, spilling his seed into Kanda's mouth, his arched back landing on the mattress with a soft thump, his body heaving as his coral pink lips parted as he panted, his cheeks tinged with red, a mixture of arousal and embarrassment at how easily he came in Kanda's mouth. Gathering his strength, Allen pulled his torso up off the mattress, his upper body supported on shaking arms as he watched Kanda swallow and lick the remnants of his seed off the thin and firm lips, the younger feeling himself growing hard from the sight, his cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red at just how easily Kanda could toy with him, his head falling back onto the pillow and his eyes averting from the advancing form of his now lover, hoping to hide some of his shame.

"Something wrong?" Kanda murmured, his hands sliding up Allen's sides as his lips teased and kissed his neck.

Allen whimpered slightly before sighing softly, his sliver eyes looking up at Kanda with slight worry, the fear vanishing as the strong cobalt eyes reassured him, his mismatched hands reaching up to cup Kanda's face, his smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing," he murmured back, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips pressing into Kanda's for a slow and chaste kiss in comparison to their previous antics, Allen tasting himself amongst the other savoury flavors that was Kanda.

Kanda hummed into the kiss, his hands leaving Allen while one rested near his lover's head the other slipped over to grasp his belt and slip off his own pants, a slight moan passing his lips as his member was finally released from the confines of his pants, the unwanted garment falling to the foot of his bed, both students now fully naked, Kanda rubbing his hard member against Allen's both of them moaning at the pleasure the friction caused them. Kanda broke their kiss, Allen hearing the opening of drawers before a shuffling occurred, following the sound of the drawer closing. Looking up at Kanda, the silver eyes widened in realization as Kanda held out a small tube of lube, the elder coating three of his fingers with the slick substance before he threw the rest away, his mind focused on the task ahead.

Allen gasped slightly at the sudden intrusion, his mind forcing his lower half to relax, telling himself that it would get easier and feel better if he did so. Allen felt the finger inside him move and curl as Kanda tried to loosen him, his breathing patient as he tried to assist Kanda in relaxing him. Eventually, Kanda slipped in a second finger, scissoring the entrance, Kanda searching for something inside Allen that would drive the boy over the edge.

"ah – _AH!" _Allen cried, white stars dancing in front of his eyes as Kanda hit a particularly sensitive spot in him, his spine arching off the mattress. "Th-there, _again_!" Allen ordered, his body trying to impale itself on the long skilled fingers desperately.

Kanda smirked teasingly at the writhing and pleading boy beneath him, his fingers brushing against the small bundle of nerves as was Allen's wish, his white hair thrashing in ecstasy, his marked chest heaving as drool leaked out the side of his mouth, a mixture of his and Kanda's. A third finger slid into the boy, stretching Allen further, Kanda's long fingers brushing the sensitive spot in Allen that made him cry out in pleasure.

Quickly, the long fingers took themselves out of the younger, much to his vocal dismay, the mercury eyes begging Kanda.

"K-Kanda, please…"

"Relax, _mo-ya-si," _Kanda smirked, emphasising each syllable with agonizing slowness, his calloused hands pulling Allen's knees upward, his body settling between Allen's entrance, his own manhood throbbing painfully now as it desperately cried out for release.

Allen felt the tip of Kanda touch his twitching entrance, his body uncontrollably tensing as nerves racked through him, a million thoughts flying through his previously blank mind about what he and Kanda were going to do. Turning his cheek to the mattress, the silver eyes avoided the dark cobalt, praying that Kanda didn't see the worry in his orbs.

The man hovering above him felt his eyebrows knit in confusion at the sudden change in Allen's behaviour, his once willing partner now refusing to meet his eyes. Kanda growled at the notion, the very idea riling him.

"Oi."

Allen refused to look at Kanda, his mind trying to rationalize and reason with his sudden and unintentional fear; it was only when he felt a hand stroke his hair gently did he finally meet the dark orbs, his widening at the concern that was held there.

"Hey," Kanda murmured, leaning over to press his lips to the soft skin on Allen's cheek before sliding over to kiss the scar above his left eye, his lips raining soft kisses over the burn. "It's okay," he whispered softly, ignoring his now throbbing erection, telling himself that he could handle it, "we can stop."

Allen swallowed his fear before slowly shaking his head, the pleasure and desire still lighting a fire under his skin, his resolve slipping to the surface once more, "n-no, don't want to stop, please?"

Kanda pulled up just far enough to look Allen in the eyes, searching for any trace of fear that may have lingered; breathing in deeply when he found none. Slowly, Kanda slid inside Allen's entrance, watching the kid's face spasm slightly in discomfort and pain.

The white-haired heard a guttural moan escape Kanda's lips, the sound passing his own lips slight whimpers and pants as he adjusted to the discomfort of accompanying Kanda's girth, tears pricking the corners of his eyes; the idea both uncomfortable and exciting at the same time, the thought of having Kanda fill him thrilling him entirely.

"M-moyashi," Kanda panted slightly, the tightness of the boy creating spots in his vision as he tried desperately no to tear Allen in two, "I-I can st-stop."

Allen shook his head, "n-no, pl-please – I want this," he told the elder, his mismatched hands reaching up to stroke Kanda's cheeks, his mouth curving into a smile that reached his silver eyes.

A large hand suddenly clasped his grotesquely damaged one, the fear the elder was going to throw it away vanishing as long fingers intertwined with his, soft lips kissing the scarred flesh between the finger's joints, tears joined the others as he felt the warm mouth on the part of his body that he detested, the part that everyone else hated and shuddered at.

"Kanda," he whispered in awe, a strangled gasp slipping his lips as he felt Kanda move inside him.

"If you're sure," the Japanese murmured, their hands still intertwined as he pulled out of Allen slowly.

The white hair nodded at his words, "I trust you."

Kanda nodded as he slid his way almost entirely out of Allen, the tip remaining in the boy as his free hand landing on the other side of Allen's head, their joined hands falling on the other side of the boy's fine hair.

Allen screamed as his hips met Kanda's when the others snapped forward, the pain greater than he imagined, his hand squeezing the long fingered man's as he instantly regretted the pain torn from his throat.

"Bear with it," he heard Kanda muttered as he began to develop a slow rhythm.

"I-I-" Allen suddenly screamed in ecstasy as the man hit his prostate, the smirk on the older man's face wide when he saw the person beneath him sliding back into the state they shared not thirty second before. "K-Kanda," he breathed out, "th-the – _ah_!"

Moans and pleads slipped from both their lips, the unscarred flesh caressing the muscled arms as his nails dug into the pristine skin.

"_Ah – Hah, nyaa" _Allen sighed as his hand found Kanda's back, red marks trailing from the spine down his upper ribcage, "_m-more, please, f-fast-er."_

His words were not lost on the Japanese's ears, his own normally pale skin flushed red while his body was coated in a light sheen of sweat. Panting heavily, the long haired man felt the scarred hand clutching his squeeze him tighter as his tempo increased, the delirious pleasure he felt inside the white haired boy increasing as well.

"_K-Kanda," _he head his name passed through bruised lips, "_th-this – ah – feels so – hah – good, I-I'm gonna –"_

"Together then," Allen heard whispered in his ear, firm lips covering his as their tongues slid together in unison.

"_Ah – K-" _Allen breathed parting them, his end in sight as he felt the coil in his stomach tightening.

"N-no," the voice surprised him, "use – my name."

His mouth opened in shock as his blank mind trying to comprehend what the man above him was telling him, silver eyes widening as his back arched clean off the bed as he finally came.

"_Yuu!" _he cried blissfully, his essence spilling on Kanda's abdomen while his walls tightened on the man inside him, a guttural moan passing his own lips as he came inside the slim boy.

"_Ah – Aren."_

Both students lay panting, still joined as their hazed over eyes stared blankly at each other. Groaning, the Japanese pulled out of his younger lover, the white fluid he left behind slipping down the pale thighs as he adjusted to pull the covers over the two of them.

"Kanda…"

The sleepy voice brought him back to reality, the weary form sliding over his chest while the crown of hair rested on his collar bone.

"You said it," he smiled up at him while his lids drooped dangerously, "my name."

"I guess," the Japanese confessed while his own eyes began to close.

"Does that mean," the breathy and sleepy voice asked, "that you…like me?"

Firm lips pressed against the crown of his hair gently, the silver orbs hidden as the lids gently fell closed.

"Of course," he heard Kanda murmur into his hair while his free hand wrapped around his slim body.

"Good," Allen hummed into his chest, "because…I like you."

Kanda smiled at the words while his head settled into the pillow, his own body succumbing to sleep as he said nothing but raised the scarred tissue to his lips once more, the soft flesh touching the marred one, mercury eyes peeking out to watch him, his smile gracing his angelic lips before the two of them fell asleep, the hand Kanda had taken so tenderly before their intense moment never once leaving his, even as they slept on peacefully.

* * *

**-.-; ****So there ya have it folks ^^ Don't worry, got one more chapter to go and then I'm plotting something of a sequel ^^**

**Review ^^ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Last Chapter guys, sorry for the wait ^^ hope it's not too cheesy or horrific or terrible.**

**Many Many loves to everyone who's followed this since day one and everyone else who followed this too, I love you guys so so much ^^**

* * *

The morning was bright with sun, the streams filtering through the curtains of the third-year's room, the light warming the two figures sleeping on the large bed, the lids hardly stirring until the slim boy groaned softly, his fine strands of white down moving across the toned chest, the hand that wasn't confined moved with him, balling into a loose fist on top of the body, his eyelashes fluttering open to cast his silver irises upwards, his lips slipping into a soft smile at the sight of the sleeping Kanda, his face peaceful. The younger shuffled slightly, his face wincing at the pain radiating in his lower back before he relaxed back onto his lover, his hair splaying over the black tattoo his lover sported, his hand relaxing over the smooth skin.

His eyelids had barely closed when he felt the man beneath him move, the body stirred as the lungs inhaled a deep breath, his throat swallowing before he too groaned softly, his cobalt eyes looking around his room until the mass of white on his chest, his lips unconsciously smiling. Pulling himself up with the smaller in his arms, Kanda's knee rose to accommodate the two of them, the feeling of Allen's skin moved against his was pleasing to say the least, his lithe lover humming softly in apparent agreement.

"Good morning," the Japanese murmured, his arm around the boy's back, his thumb rubbing the soft and supple flesh, the boy relinquishing more hums of delight.

"Morning," Allen mumbled, his body adjusting to look him in the eye before his silver irises caught sight of their still intertwined hands, his cheeks blushing as he tried to pull it away from his new lover, the long fingers stopping him as they gripped the scarred flesh, his hand treated to Kanda's lips as they had the previous night, the younger smiling wider at the action.

"How are you feeling?" Kanda asked gently, the action an entire contradiction to the man Allen first met.

"Sore," the freshman admitted softly, sighing as he leaned against the muscled chest, his face in a cheeky grin, "but worth it."

His head rose with the usually stoic man's deep chuckle, the long fingers gently toying with his fine hair.

"Was it now?" the elder teased, his thumb rubbing against the scarred flesh, lips lowering to nibble the shell of Allen's ear, "thank you for the compliment."

"Hmm," Allen giggled at the feeling, his eyes closing shut as he let Kanda have his way, his body adjusting slightly over the elder's. "What time is it?"

"It's about ten in the morning," Kanda told him, wincing slightly at the lateness of the day, he never slept in, almost always up just before the sun was.

"Damn," the younger sighed, "Cross will be at school soon, I need to get moving if I want to get in the car when it's stationary."

"You didn't tell him to come here?" Kanda asked as the boy shuffled around in his bed, the white sheets moved off his lover's slim form as Allen bent down, the Japanese's woolen sweater from the night before slipped over the pale but now marked body, the hem of the garment stopping just mid-thigh on the boy.

"No," his mussed white hair shook, "Cross wouldn't shut up if he found out what I was doing here."

"You embarrassed?"

Allen looked up from gathering his clothes, his silver eyes looking at the elder in surprise before a slow and easy smile spread onto his features. The boy placed his clothes at the end of the bed before he crawled over to his still sitting partner, the Japanese looking at the boy with a mixture and confusion, his cobalt eyes widening slightly as Allen made his way over to Kanda, his still slightly bruised lips kissing the Japanese's, the long-haired lover responding by slipping his arms around the pale shoulders.

"No," the silver eyes practically gleamed, "I don't think I can."

"Che," Kanda responded softly, "even though we're both males?"

"Yeah," Allen nodded, "even then, I can't be embarrassed, cause as long as I have you, I just don't care what anyone thinks."

"Hn," the Japanese murmured, thankful that Allen was buried in his shoulder, the light blush on his cheeks enough to give his feelings away to the smaller.

"All the same," the younger pressed, "I want to have a somewhat peaceful birthday this year."

"Birthday?" Kanda asked, "when is it?"

"Christmas."

"When were you going to tell me?" the elder asked calmly, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"I didn't want you to make a big deal out of it," Allen sighed, "really, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but like I said, it's not a big deal, I got what I wanted anyway."

"Which was?"

"You."

Allen felt long fingers slide up and down his back before the body above him moved, long strands of black falling over the two of them, lips affixing themselves to the back of the creamy flesh, the freshman giggling at the tickling.

"K-Kanda," the boy laughed softly, "st-stop that! I need to get ready!"

"No," the Japanese told him as the boy began squirming in his arms, laughing and giggling at the unrelenting kisses that rained down on the back of his neck, the sweater slipping around the slim figure. "By the way," Kanda asked over the squirming boy, a smile affixed onto his own features, "just _what _were you planning on doing with _my _sweater?"

"I-I w-was just gonna u-use i-it to g-get ch-changed!" Allen giggled as he kicked his feet, "K-Kanda! St-Stop!"

"I will when you say my name," the elder teased softly.

"Y-Yuu!" the boy laughed, tears slipping down his features while he looked up at his lover, the strong arms still surrounding him, as he watched Kanda smile.

A shrill ring pierced the comfortable stillness, both eyes looking at the pair of pants was hung over the edge of the bed. Silently, Allen moved from the warm encompassing arms to dig through his pockets, the black phone ringing loudly, the caller's I.D surprising him.

"Cross?" Allen asked as he placed the phone to his ear, "what is it?"

"I have a fucking hangover," the voice on the other end snapped, "I'm not getting you till this calms down, you'll have to wait there."

"Till when?"

"Till I wanna drive," the man told him, the dial tone echoing from the other end, the silver eyes blinking in shock before he looked at the device, his face a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"So," a sultry voice suddenly cut in, a body crawling over his own, the warm breath brushing against his skin, "I take it this means you're not leaving anytime soon?"

"N-No," the younger murmured, his body shivering at the contact, "Cross got drunk off his as last night, too hungover to drive."

"Lucky me," Kanda purred, strong arms begging to slide up and down the slender body, Allen moaning softly at the contact, his body shuddering as the long fingers slid under the hem of the white sweater.

Large skilled hands began roaming the slender body, Allen humming in appreciation, his head ducking out of the sweater as his arms followed, the now entirely naked boy turned to his equally bare lover, arms wrapping around the strong shoulders as Kanda pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues intertwining as the two fell back onto the mattress, the strong back falling over the covers with Allen on his chest.

"Just a few kisses," the elder teased, his knee slipping upward to rub the already hardening member, "and you're becoming hard this quickly?"

"I could say the same," Allen whispered back, giggling quietly while a mischievous glint slipped into his eye, "besides, I'm just associating kisses in bed naked with what we did last night."

"Hm," Kanda murmured as his lips found his lover's once more, the silver eyes closing at the contact.

Allen felt the skillful lips detach themselves from his own as the two rolled over, Kanda now hovering over the boy while he began to follow the dark hickeys he left the night before, kissing and nipping the marks, the boy beneath him mewling in pleasure.

"K-Kanda," the boy moaned softly, "wh-what happens if I miss m-my ride?"

"Then you'll just have to spend your birthday and Christmas here, with me," the elder murmured against the supple body, the chest shuddering as it inhaled.

"Damn," Allen hummed, an impossibly wide smile affixed to his lips before it faltered, his body sitting up to look down at Kanda, "wait, you're not going home?"

The skilled mouth detached itself from the lithe body, his cobalt eyes soft as they looked down while Kanda hovered over the boy.

"I'm like you," Kanda confessed, "I'm an orphan, grew up in different foster homes but when I was finally adopted, the family were just too busy. True they're nice enough, but… going home doesn't hold its appeal anymore."

"Why not?"

The silver eyes were staring back with a mixture of concern and curiosity, his intentions neither prying nor invasive, just a simple wondering.

"Because someone won't be there," the elder sighed softly, confusion increasing in the silver eyes.

"Then," a soft voice started, "did you want to come home with me for Christmas?"

The other looked up at him in disbelief for a moment as the younger remained under him.

"Do you normally ask people you've only just started going out with over for Christmas?" Kanda asked him, his eyebrow arched as Allen shrugged.

"I've… never really dated anyone," the boy admitted, "but… all the same, why not? This way I'll have at least _someone _who likes me."

"What's Cross?"

"The uncle who sits on the couch piss drunk after three bottles of wine," Allen grinned, "come on, it'll be fun!"

"I'll be grumpy," Kanda told him as his lips kissed an unmarked area of flesh.

"I don't care," the boy sighed.

"Cross will have a fit."

"I don't care."

"You two aren't ready for company."

"I, don't, _care_," a cheeky grin widened on his face, "besides, you'd be sleeping with _me_."

"I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you," Kanda whispered to his lover, Allen giggling softly.

"Now _that_ I care about," the younger grinned wider still, "and that just makes the whole idea _much _more appealing."

"So," the Japanese smirked, "you want me, a guy you _just _started going out with and spent one night with to come home with you and celebrate the holidays."

"And my birthday," Allen nodded smiling, his feet rubbing against the strong calves, "please?"

The elder sighed, his cobalt eyes opening to look into silver, the irises hopeful.

"Consider it my birthday present," the boy pressed on, Kanda feeling his lips curl upwards into a small smile.

"Fine," the elder conceded, Allen looking ten times brighter in a heartbeat, "but this is your Christmas present, not your birthday present."

"Oh?" the cheeky green widened, "so what do I get on my birthday?"

"Ruins the surprise doesn't it," Kanda murmured against the flesh, Allen grumbling while he pouted. "So what time will Cross be at school?"

"Dunno, best guess is around two maybe, why?"

"Then that gives us about four hours," the elder smirked, while he loomed over Allen.

"You need to pack too," the freshman teased, "and we need to get to the school as well."

"Fine," firm lips met the other's, the white-haired boy moaning at the contact, "then we have three hours and forty-five minutes."

"You can pack in fifteen minutes?"

"No," Kanda told him, his hands gently trailing up the lithe form, Allen's hands wrapping around the strong shoulders, "I can pack in five minutes and be at school in ten minutes.

"But you'll be done with me in about… hm, five minutes?"

Dark cobalt eyes looked up at the other, his own lips curling into a teasing smile.

"Depends on how fast _you _are," his deep voice rumbled, Allen shuddering in delight as the strong arms pulled the strong torso to hover above him, Kanda's eyes looking down at him with some sort of primal need only reminiscent of last night's endeavors. "Besides, since you insist that it'll only be five minutes, I'll draw this out for you, slowly, torturously," lips brushed against the exposed pink bud, the boy feeling excitement surge through him, "_endlessly_… again… and again."

"K-Kanda," Allen began moaning as his body began to twitch beneath his lover, "n-no… I – _uhn_ – didn't m-mean – _hah_ – i-it like – _nya _– that!"

"I don't care," the elder smirked, "you're going to enjoy every second."

* * *

Kanda felt his lips curl upwards as he watched Allen wince discreetly while he sat down on the wooden bench next to the Japanese, the pale face set into a slight grimace.

"We didn't need that last round," the boy grumbled.

"You asked me for it," Kanda pointed out, Allen blushing as his lips slowly spread in a smile.

"Still…" he pouted, leaning towards the other, his head coming to rest on the strong shoulder.

Allen knew he'd be lying if he told the other he didn't enjoy every second of his lover's attention; he had spent their time together moaning and all but begging for more, the strong arms and chest muscles had rubbed sensually against the lithe boy's back, lips had affixed themselves to almost every inch of his body without fail and his words held no malice or cruelty when they spoke and teased him.

"Cross is here," the younger told him as he gestured to the red car pulling onto the curb, a red haired man puffing cigarettes out of the car, his breath exhaling the smoke before the door slammed shut behind him, the man's eyes widening slightly behind the glasses.

"You never said anything about hitchhikers," the man announced gruffly, his hands crossed over his chest.

"He's not a hitchhiker," Allen snapped as he slung his duffle over his shoulders, Kanda following behind him with his own duffle bag in his hands.

"Well he's not a prostitute," the man pointed out, "_you _can't afford one."

"Well sorr-_ee ," _the younger glared at him, "I forgot to start a slut jar when I came to university."

Kanda watched the two of them go back and forth, now coming to the understanding why Allen could put up with his attitude and harsh comments, his cobalt eyes wide as the two shoved their stuff in the trunk of the car.

"I thought I taught you better," the red haired muttered.

"Right, you don't have a jar, you have a credit card devoted to them and the bill in my name."

"Shut up idiot," Cross growled, his eyes focused on the Japanese, "what's he doing here?"

"He's coming home with me for Christmas," Allen told him smartly, his arm opening the back door of the car while Kanda did the same on the other side, "Cross, meet my boyfriend Kanda. Kanda, meet my neglecting guardian and nominee for the world's largest debt, Marian Cross."

"Boy- no! No no no _NO!"_ Cross practically ran to the boy's side of the car, "you are not getting in the backseat of _my _car with-since when are you _gay!"_

"Dunno," Allen shrugged as he moved to the middle of the backseat, his smile turned to Kanda as he leaned towards him, "awhile I guess, what does it matter?"

"Because I don't want you brining AIDS into my house!"

The younger visibly flinched at the off-handed comment, his silver eyes narrowing as he glared at Cross, "if you haven't already than me having one boyfriend isn't gonna either," Allen snapped, "besides, it's not like I've been sleeping around since I turned fifteen."

The man scowled as he slammed the door, making the car shake while the boy smirked, Kanda looking down at Allen with a soft smile.

"_One _boyfriend," he half whispered, his eyebrow raised.

"You feel like breaking up or cheating on me anytime soon?" Allen smiled while Kanda shook his head, "and I don't feel like cheating on you or losing you so that proves Cross wrong and me right," the boy adjusted his body against the seatbelt to lean against Kanda, the Japanese sliding his arm around his waist, "so sit back, relax, and enjoy the next three hours of having an incredibly pissed off Cross snap, bitch, and fight with me about every little thing and you."

"Why does that sound so familiar," Kanda mused softly while Allen chuckled.

"Dunno," the boy smiled, "maybe cause that's what I have to look forward too?"

"Yes," the Japanese agreed, "and no."

"You don't think we'll fight?"

"I think something's wrong if we don't," Kanda confessed, his thumb rubbing over the boy's waist, "but I don't think we'll fight because we hate each other, I think we'll fight because… we don't know any other way to talk to each other."

"Hm," Allen hummed softly, his silver eyes looking up into Kanda's, "I'm willing to learn."

Lips pressed against the boy's gently, a hand brushed aside the long strands of finer white hair, the finger's playing with the downy pieces.

"Good," Kanda whispered, "because I am too."

The smile the younger gave him was radiant and managed to reach his eyes with ease, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time, ever since Mana had died.

"Oi! No making out in the backseat!" Cross snapped at the two lovers, both young men glaring at him, "I just had it cleaned!"

"Cleaned from… what?" Allen asked worriedly, lifting his rear off the seat as Kanda followed suit.

"Nothing you need to know about."

Both university students shuddered at the thought.

"We weren't making out," Allen pointed out, "it was just a kiss."

"A kiss between-"

"-between two people that want you to shut the fuck up," Kanda finished for him as the car started up.

"Lo! He speaks," the man mocked, "thank God I'm going away for Christmas."

"Huh?"

"I'm heading out to Florida tomorrow for my vacation," the man explained, "I'm only driving you home so you don't get to bitch and whine. Also, the school wouldn't let you stay over the break and someone needs to watch Tim."

"Tim?" Kanda asked quietly.

"His-my-golden retriever," Allen explained, "Cross gave him to me when I graduated," to Cross, "so, you're leaving us alone, _all _Christmas break?"

"I wasn't expecting you to have a boyfriend," the man muttered, "and Mother is just a train ride away."

"Mother?"

"She's-"

"She's the only woman I respect," Cross interrupted, "and she seems to make the idiot feel happy."

"I'm gonna go see her regardless," Allen muttered, still glowering from Cross' comment, "wanna come with?"

"Sure," Kanda nodded, while the younger smiled down at him.

"So, back to the matter at hand," Allen grinned, _"now_ Kanda and I are gonna be alone in the house, _all_ break."

"Unfortunately," Cross grumbled while the boy beamed wider, his eyes looking over at Kanda, the Japanese's smirk growing wider.

"Best, holiday, _ever_!"

"I am putting plastic on _every_ surface," the man informed them.

"Fine by me," Kanda told him, "makes the clean-up easier."

Allen would have laughed had the seatbelt not nearly choked him when his guardian slammed on the breaks, the man ignoring the honking horns behind him while he turned around and glared at the two of them.

"What," the Japanese grinned, "it's not like you haven't christened _every _surface already."

"You-"

"Cross," Allen interjected sweetly, "you're holding up traffic."

"I should drop your ass off right here…" Cross muttered, "speaking of which, why the hell am I driving you in the first place?!"

"Because you want to get home as fast as you can to the rich woman that's paying for this trip of yours to Florida," Allen smirked, "and you'll let me spend Christmas with him too."

"And just why-"

"Because you're the loving, caring, guardian that wants to grant the person he's caring for a wonderful Christmas and birthday."

"Why the-"

"And if I show up _without _Kanda and be made to spend my birthday, _alone_, she might insist that I come along and spend it with _you_."

"You-"

"On the other hand," Allen pressed, "if I won't be alone this year, she might think you actually _have _a sense of decency and give you pity sex."

The hands on the steering wheel tightened slightly as he mulled over the boy's statement, his jaw twitching.

"Fine," Cross muttered, turning the car down the street towards the highway, "I'll let him stay over."

"Thank you," Allen told him happily, his face beaming as he leaned into Kanda, the other smiling softly.

Silver eyes closed as excitement coursed through his veins at the thought of a finally perfect Christmas and birthday since his adoptive father had passed. Granted, there would still be someone roaming the house calling him an idiot, but at least there would be no malice behind the words, at least someone would car for him during his birthday.

His eyes looked upward at the Japanese, his head propped up in his hand as he looked out the window, cobalt eyes diverting towards his young lover, the small smile Allen had come to love on his face showing towards him, the young boy thanking his father for loving Chemistry so that he could start loving.

* * *

**Again, much love for the patience you all exhibit towards me and my stories, you are all truly Saints. **

**Love you all ~DarkPhoenix168**


End file.
